Bring Me To Life
by Kiid DarkyNess
Summary: *(Futur)Dark Harry*HET* Et si Harry n'avait pas était envoyé chez les Dursley après la mort de ses parents. Et si Voldemort avait vu en lui un précieux atout plutôt qu'un ennemi mortel. Et si il avait décidé de l'enlever pour en faire son successeur. Je sais ça fait beaucoup de si mais comme on dit : Avec des si on refait le monde. Et si je refaisais celui d'Harry Potter avec vous.
1. L'héritier

-Avada Kedavra !

Ça y est ... Il l'avait fait, il avait encore tué. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'il lui ressemblait le plus. Oui, ce petit moment où ses yeux d'un vert émeraude unique cédaient leur place à cet éclat rouge sang. Il avait les mêmes que Lui dans ces moments et il en était fier. Ces mêmes yeux qui terrifient le monde sorcier depuis tant d'années. Ses yeux. Ils inspiraient chez tous la crainte, l'angoisse, la peur, la mort. Leur détenteur étant le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcé-Le-Nom. Cette pupille connue de tous annonçait l'arrivée du plus grand des fléaux que la terre n'est jamais portée : Lord Voldemort. Ce regard rouge était la dernière chose que l'on pouvait voir avant que l'éclair vert ne vienne vous heurter. Et lui, ce gamin, comment pouvait-il avoir les mêmes que lui ? Et bien la réponse est simple : il est l'héritier, Son héritier. L'héritier de tout un empire, d'un pouvoir, de tout un monde plongé dans les ténèbres.

-C'est bon Harry, tu peux Lui faire ton rapport. Il va être heureux d'apprendre tout ça, et par-dessus tout, Il sera fier de toi.

-Oui, tu as raison Severus, nous avons obtenu ce que nous voulions. Et tu sais, même s'il est fier de moi, il ne l'avouera jamais.

Severus regarda le jeune homme s'éloigner en direction de la salle du trône. Puis il déposa son regard sur le corps inerte de l'homme que l'adolescent vient de tuer. Il avait obtenu les renseignements que l'on essayé de lui extirper depuis plus de trois jours avec une facilité déconcertante. L'interrogatoire avait duré une heure tout au plus alors que lui-même n'avait pas réussi à le faire parler en une dizaine d'heures. Il faut reconnaitre qu'il était coriace celui-là, le maître des potions était pourtant un grand legilimens, mais il n'avait pas réussi à briser les défenses mentales de cet homme. Et à son plus grand étonnement le garçon qui était son élève depuis tant d'années l'avait surpassé ...

-Alors ça y est, l'élève à dépasser le maître. Cela ne peut signifier qu'une chose, ta vie va changer Harry ...

Harry se trouvait devant une grande porte noire. Il savait qu'Il attendait avec impatience, mais ces renseignements allaient-ils le satisfaire ? Avait-il réussi à obtenir tout ce que Le Seigneur voulait ? Est-ce que son père allait le punir pour avoir tué le membre de l'Ordre du Phénix sans son accord ? Il n'était sûr de rien, alors c'est avec une boule au ventre qu'il entra dans la salle. Il était seul, assis dans son immense trône en or, Il l'attendait.

-Harry, as-tu remplis ta mission ?

-Oui père. L'ordre se réunira demain soir au 12 Square Grimmaurd et Dumbledore sera présent.

-Hmm ... En es-tu sûr ?

-Oui père.

-Alors dis-moi, en tant que conseiller, héritier et fils qu'en penses-tu ? Devrais-je ordonner l'attaque tout en sachant qu'ils compteront Le Vieux Fou dans leur rang ?

-Je ne sais pas. Albus Dumbledore est très puissant, peut-être même aussi puissant que toi puisqu'il semblerait que ce soit la seule personne que tu craignes dans ce monde.

-Lord Voldemort ne craint personne et surtout pas un vieux fou qui a fait son temps.

-Si c'est là ce que tu penses réellement, je ne vois pas de raison pour ne pas réduire en cendres cette association d'abrutis qui se croient tout permis.

-Tu as raison Harry. Et peu importe les pertes ! Il nous faut anéantir l'Ordre du Phénix !

-Tu sais, si tu continues à penser comme ça, je vais finir par croire que toi aussi, tu as fait ton temps.

-Comment oses-tu ?! s'écria le Mage Noir.

Il s'était dressé de tout son haut, laissant tomber son capuchon sur ses épaules faisant apparaitre son crâne, démunit de chevelure, sa bouche sans lèvres, ses deux fentes en guise de narines et sa peau blafarde qui mettait en valeur ses yeux rouges. Ce visage écrasé, évoquant un serpent aurait horrifié quiconque l'aurait regardé en face. Mais non, pas lui, pas Harry, au contraire, il le dévisageait et on pouvait apercevoir dans son regard une lueur de défi.

-Ecoutes, tu ne peux pas te permettre de considérer tes mangemorts comme de la chair à canon ! Je sais que c'est ce que tu fais depuis toujours, mais on ne peut plus penser comme ça. Il faut établir un plan, une stratégie ! Il ne faut pas foncer dans le tas et improviser au fur et à mesure ! Il faut réfléchir avant et je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux envoyer un groupe de sorciers très compétents au combat plutôt que des dizaines d'abrutis qui ne savent même pas stupéfixer quelqu'un !

-Ah Harry... lâcha le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans un soupir. Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris où tu veux en venir ? Mais non ! Je n'enverrais pas un groupe de gamins attaquer ceux que je tente d'anéantir depuis tant d'années.

-Mais père ...

-Il n'y a pas de « mais » Harry ! Tu n'iras pas ! Fin de la discussion.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres commença à se diriger vers la sortie lorsqu'Harry s'interposa.

-Tu ne peux pas nous mettre sur la touche sur ce coup-là ! On s'est entrainé dur ! Ça serait injuste de...

Il ne put finir sa phrase. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Voldemort avait dégainé sa baguette et son sort venait de frapper Harry.

-Doloris !

Le fameux sortilège de torture. Celui qui vous glace le sang, qui pénètre dans votre esprit pour le détraquer jusqu'à vous rendre fou, celui qui vous donne l'impression que des dizaines de lames vous transpercent le corps, celui qui vous fait tomber à terre sous la douleur... Mais Harry resta de marbre. Debout sur ses deux jambes, il ne bougeait plus, tête baissée. Puis, toujours sous l'effet du sortilège, il releva la tête. Il regarda son père dans les yeux, il luttait contre la douleur. Voldemort, quant à lui, souriait devant la réaction de son héritier, il le regarda encore une fois, puis abaissa sa baguette.

-Tu as fait beaucoup de progrès Harry.

-Je le sais. Alors laisse nous participer au combat.

-Tu n'abandonnes donc jamais ? râla le Lord Noir.

-Non, pas tant que je n'ai pas obtenu ce que je veux. Je ne te laisserai pas une seule seconde de paix tant que tu n'auras pas accepté.

Voldemort observa le jeune homme. Il remarqua alors que ce n'était plus un enfant qui faisait un caprice qui se tenait devant lui, mais bien un jeune garçon déterminer à obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

-Bien. Je ne suis encore sûr de rien Harry, mais je te fais la promesse de venir assister à votre entrainement demain.

-Tu as intérêt à respecter ton engagement.

Puis Harry disparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il longea les longs couloirs du manoir jusqu'à arriver devant la porte de sa chambre. Il entra, la pièce était plongée dans la pénombre et la seule lumière qui s'en dégageait était la lumière de la lune. Harry s'avança sans un bruit, se déshabilla et se coucha dans son grand lit. Il tira les draps sur lui pour se couvrir au détriment de la jeune fille déjà confortablement installé depuis quelques heures dans le lit. Elle grogna pour exprimer son mécontentement ce qui eut pour effet de décrocher un large sourire au jeune homme. Il l'entoura de ses bras musculeux pour la calmer et s'excuser de la déranger. La jeune fille ravisa son grognement et se lova dans les bras de son petit ami. Ils s'endormirent ainsi.

* * *

Yo tout le monde ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu ! C'est ma première fiction alors j'espère ne pas commettre trop d'erreurs aussi bien au niveau de l'orthographe que de la construction de mon texte. N'hésitez à me dire ce que vous en pensez dans une review, ça m'aiderait beaucoup (et ça me ferait très plaisir aussi d'avoir des retours !)

Merci beaucoup pour le temps passé à lire mon histoire !

Kidy.


	2. La tentative

Lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil se levèrent, Harry était déjà réveillé. Il resta là, allongé dans son lit. Il ne voulait pas bouger de peur de réveiller la jeune fille à ses côtés. Elle avait la tête posée sur son torse. Du point de vue d'Harry, il ne pouvait voir que des cheveux blonds dépassaient des couvertures. Les rayons du soleil commençaient à filtrer à travers les rideaux et venaient effleurer la peau de la jeune fille ce qui la réveilla quelque peu. Elle essaya, en vain, de trouver une position cachée du soleil sous le regard amusé d'Harry.

-Fais chier... lâcha-t-elle en renonçant aux bras de Morphé.

-Allé, Ambre, faut se lever !

-Non ! J'ai pas envie ! Je suis trop bien là...

Il se positionna sur elle, et se mit à l'embrasser au niveau du nombril, là où se trouvait un joli piercing bleu. Il remontait doucement vers sa gorge où il s'attarda. Tout en l'embrassant, il caressait ses longs cheveux blonds. Il finit par l'embrasser sur la bouche, puis il releva son visage pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux d'une jolie couleur océan de la blonde.

-Si tu pouvais me réveiller tous les matins comme ça...

-Je le ferais si tu m'y obliges... Tu as bien dormi ?

-Bien sûr, avec toi toujours !

Sa réflexion décrocha un sourire au garçon.

-Bon aller ! Cette fois, on se lève ! Je vais me doucher !

Harry se leva, ouvrit une grande armoire noire, en sortit un tee-shirt et un jean. Après une douche brûlante, il s'habilla et libéra la salle de bains.

-Je descends voir les autres. On t'attend en bas... lui dit-il en amorçant le pas vers la sortie.

-Tu pars déjà ? J'aurais pensé qu'on passerait un peu plus de temps ensemble ce matin vu le rythme auquel on s'entraine, on n'a presque pas eu de moment que tous les deux...

-Je sais bien... Mais si on veut pouvoir aller se battre aux côtés de mon père, il faut qu'on se surpasse vu la difficulté de la prochaine mission.

-Quelle prochaine mission ?!

-Hier soir, j'ai interrogé le membre de l'Ordre du Phénix qu'on a choppé la dernière fois. Et il m'a appris que l'Ordre se réunirait ce soir et que Dumbledore serait là.

-Et Il veut faire quoi ? Il veut les attaquer ? On a un plan ? On part quand ? Qui vient ?

-Hé ! Doucement, ne pose pas autant de questions ! Surtout que je n'ai aucune réponse pour l'instant. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que j'y aille.

Harry était décidé à obtenir les réponses à ces questions et pour ça, il fallait qu'il aille rejoindre les autres. Mais Ambre ne l'entendait pas comme ça. Elle voulait passer un moment avec son petit ami et rien ne pourrais l'en empêcher, pas même le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle barra la route Harry qui se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Vous n'irez nulle part ... Vous êtes à moi pour la matinée et pas la peine de discuter vous savez que moi vivante vous ne sortirez pas de cette chambre avant que je l'aie décidé.

-Alors je n'ai qu'à te tuer ? C'est bien ça ?

-Très drôle, ironisa-t-elle, viens pars là.

Elle le tira vers elle, se plaqua contre le mur et lui emprisonna les lèvres... Quand elle fut à bout de souffle, elle desserra son étreinte et plongea son regard bleu océan dans celui vert émeraude de l'Héritier de Ténèbres.

-Alors ? Convaincu ou tu as toujours envie de me tuer ?

-Je te préviens, je ne me laisserai pas avoir par de simples baisers... Si tu veux que je reste, il va falloir m'en donner plus...

-Tu n'as qu'à demander...

Elle referma la porte et tira Harry avec elle sous les draps...

Quand les deux jeunes gens sortir de la chambre, le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel. Ils étaient heureux de s'être retrouvés le temps d'une matinée et que rien à part eux n'est pu compter pendant ces quelques heures. Ils furent en moins de deux devant la salle d'entrainement. Cette salle était immense, les pants des murs étaient aux couleurs de Serpentard, le vert et argent s'alternaient dans une magnifique harmonie. Au centre se trouvait un groupe de personnes tous vêtu de noir et vert. Ils semblaient écouter les conseils d'un jeune homme aux cheveux d'un blond platine sans égal. Il était grand, vêtu d'un tee-shirt vert près du corps, d'un pantalon noir et de chaussures de ville noir. Quand il entendit les portes s'ouvrir derrière lui, il stoppa son discours et ordonna au petit groupe de continuer son entrainement.

-Bordel vous étiez passé où ? lança Drago Malfoy au jeune couple.

-Désolé, mais j'avais besoin de me reposer après l'interrogatoire d'hier soir... tenta Harry.

-Ah ouai... Il parait que tu as réussi à le faire parler ce crétin.

-Ouaip ! lança Harry

\- Alors qu'est-ce que t'as réussi à en tirer ?!

-Ce soir, l'Ordre du Phénix va se réunir dans son QG et Dumbledore sera là.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?!

-J'en sais rien Drago... Et s'Il fait quelque chose je ne sais même pas si on sera de la partie...

-À propos de ça... J'ai entendu dire qu'Il t'a torturé après l'interrogatoire.

-Quoi ? Tu ne m'en as pas parlé ! De quel droit ose-t-Il te faire subir ça ? À toi, son propre fils ! s'indigna Ambre, à la fois choqué par cette révélation et blessé de ne pas avoir était mise au courant.

-Tu sais Ambre, Harry n'est pas réellement son fils, se sentit obligé de rajouter Drago.

-Je sais bien abruti, mais voilà quoi !

-Abruti ? Mais c'est toi l'abru...

-Vous avez pas fini tous les deux ! s'exclama Harry. Vous êtes en train de me fatiguer. Je vous conseille plutôt d'aller vous entrainez avec les autres pendant que je vais essayer d'avoir des réponses.

-Harry !

Severus Rogue, professeur, ami et parrain du concerné venait d'entrer dans la salle.

-Severus ! Qu'y a-t-il ?!

-Viens, j'ai à te parler !

Sur ce, Harry partit en direction de son professeur en laissant là ces deux amis.

-Marchons veux-tu.

Harry le suivi sans rien dire. Il savait ce qu'il se tramait, son parrain avait quelque chose à lui annoncer, mais par contre impossible de savoir quelle était la nature de la nouvelle.

-Harry, je sais ce qu'Il t'a fait hier soir. Est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'as pas trop souffert ?

-Non ça va. Heureusement qu'on a était prévoyant, si je n'avais pas pris cette potion avant d'aller le voir, on m'aurait entendu dans tout le château.

-Oui, heureusement... Je suppose que tu te demandes si je voulais te parler uniquement pour ça...

-Bah, je sais que tu ne m'aurais pas demandé de venir marcher avec toi si tu voulais seulement me parler de quelque chose d'aussi banal que ça.

-C'est là qu'est tout le problème Harry ! Ce n'est pas censé être banal ! Tu es censé le craindre, pas le défier sans cesse !

-Je sais, mais c'est plus fort que moi ! Déjà pour commencer, je n'ai plus peur des souffrances qu'il pourrait me causer et ensuite, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal à lui obéir ! Je sens qu'il y a quelque chose de changer entre lui et moi et j'ai l'impression qu'il y a une force qui me pousse à m'éloigner de lui, comme une voix qui me dit que je n'ai rien à faire ici. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ! J'ai toujours vécu avec lui, j'ai toujours était à ses côtés d'aussi loin que je me souvienne.

-C'est ça Harry le problème ! D'aussi loin que tu te souviennes ! Mais la réponse est ...


	3. Le marché

-Rogue le Maître te demande.

Lucius Malfoy, le père de Drago venait d'apparaitre à l'autre bout du couloir.

-Bien, j'arrive.

-Severus ! C'est quoi la réponse ? demanda Harry en interrompant le maitre des potions dans sa marche.

Le maitre des potions s'arrêta, puis après quelques secondes de réflexion se remit en marche et disparu à l'angle du couloir laissant Harry seul.

-Et merde ! J'étais sûr que c'était important. Enfin bref, je ferais mieux de retourner à la salle d'entrainement pour vérifier que tout se passe bien et que Drago et Ambre ne se sont pas entre-tués...

Harry repris donc le chemin inverse de celui qu'il avait parcouru avec Rogue. Pendant ce temps Rogue avait atteint la salle du trône, il entra et y trouva son Maître.

-Severus, j'ai un problème. Comme tu dois t'en douter, Harry veut participer à l'attaque de ce soir mais pour des raisons évidentes je ne peux le laisser aller combattre. Et si je lui interdis de venir, j'ai peur que cet imbécile me désobéisse et nous suive. Il faut donc que je trouve quelque chose pour le convaincre de ne pas venir.

-Et à quoi pensez-vous ?

-C'est là que tu interviens ! Tu dois surement avoir une idée de ce qui pourrait dissuader Harry de participer à ce qui semble être l'attaque la plus importante à laquelle il n'est jamais participé.

-J'ai bien une idée qui pourrait marcher, mais je doute qu'elle vous plaise.

-Parle !

-Envoyer le à Poudlard ! Il rêve depuis si longtemps de marcher sur vos pas, d'aller là où vous êtes allé, de faire ce que vous avez fait, de connaitre l'endroit où vous vous êtes senti chez vous, là où vous avez commencé à apprendre la magie noir, là où vous avez commis vos premiers méfaits... Il rêve d'entrer à Serpentard, de devenir l'élite de cette école mythique, de découvrir tous les secrets de Poudlard ... De trouver la chambre des secrets, d'aller dans la réserve pour assouvir sa soif de connaissance...

-Je sais tout ça ! Il m'en a tellement parlé, mais je ne peux pas l'envoyé si près d'Albus Dumbledore et de ses sbires.

-Au contraire, il ne faut pas voir ce rapprochement comme un mauvais point. Vous pourriez utiliser Harry pour se renseigner sur l'Ordre du Phénix. Il y a des élèves dont les parents sont des membres de l'Ordre et le fait qu'Harry soit si près de Dumbledore le dissimulera encore mieux. Et puis beaucoup pensent que l'enfant des Potter est mort. D'autant plus qu'ils ne verront surement pas la ressemblance avec ses parents.

-Ce n'est pas si idiot finalement. Mais là rentrer à Poudlard est dans plus d'un mois et je ne vois pas en quoi cela va l'empêcher de venir ce soir !

-Vous n'avez qu'à faire un marché avec lui. S'il renonce à combattre avec vous ce soir, vous vous engagez à l'envoyer à Poudlard cette année lui et ses amis.

L'idée parut plaire au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-C'est bien Severus, tu as su te montrer utile. Tu peux disposer.

-Merci, Maître.

Après ces paroles, le Maître et le serviteur quittèrent la pièce, Rogue se dirigea vers ses quartiers et Voldemort vers la salle d'entrainement. Il comptait bien tenir sa promesse. Lorsqu'il entra, la pièce était totalement vide. Il entendit alors des cris et des rires. Il se dirigea donc vers la porte qui menait vers l'extérieur. Là, il y trouva la bande d'adolescents composait d'Harry, Drago, Ambre, Jake, Kim, Pansy et Alexia. Ils étaient à eux sept plus efficaces que tous les mangemorts réunies. Ils étaient jeunes, impatients et inconscients. Mais ils étaient plus que tout unis et c'est ce qui faisait leur force. Malheureusement encore inutilisable pour des grands projets avait décrété le Seigneur Noir à son plus grand mécontentement. Il s'approcha des jeunes gens qui profitaient du soleil en ce beau mois de Juillet. Quand ils s'aperçurent que leur Maître approchait, ils se stoppèrent net sauf Harry qui continuait à rire après avoir poussé Jake dans le lac.

-J'ai à vous parler, à vous tous. J'ai quelque chose à vous proposez.

C'est ce moment-là que choisi Jake pour sortir de l'eau. Il se posa sur l'herbe avec ces amis tout en lançant un regard noir à Harry qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? l'interrogea Harry.

-Je vous propose, à vous tous, d'accompagner Drago et Pansy à Poudlard cette année.

-Sérieusement ? demanda Harry à Voldemort. Tu nous autorises tous à y aller ?

-Oui Harry, je suis plus que sérieux. Mais je vous préviens, si vous acceptez, vous vous engagez à ne pas venir combattre contre l'ordre du Phénix et les aurors tant que je ne l'ordonnerai pas, et il vous sera interdit de me demander l'autorisation de lever cette condition. Alors acceptez-vous ?!

-Oui Maître ! dirent six d'entre eux.

-Attends, j'ai aussi une condition à ajouter, dit Harry tout en se levant et en avançant vers son père, je veux que tu acceptes que tant que nous n'aurons pas enfreint ces deux conditions, nous pourrons retourner à Poudlard jusqu'à la fin de nos études.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, le Seigneur des Ténèbres accepta la condition de son héritier et retourna peaufiner son plan d'attaque.

-Harry, je vais te tuer ! s'écria Jake avant d'entrainer Harry avec lui dans l'eau.

-Mais ils vont pas arrêter de faire les cons deux secondes ces deux là ? demanda Kim, exaspérée par l'attitude des deux garçons.

Les garçons ressortirent la tête de l'eau en riant et loin de se douter que Drago s'était furtivement glissé derrière eux pour à nouveau les emmener visiter les profondeurs du lac.

-Tu veux dire ces trois cons non ? ajouta Ambre en rigolant.

-Hé les filles, vous vous rendez compte qu'on va toutes aller à Poudlard cette année ! s'écria Pansy, euphorique.

-Ouai, c'est trop génial ! ajouta Alexia.

Ils continuèrent à parler et à s'amuser jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit.

-Les gars, on rentre ? On commence un peu à avoir froid nous en maillots de bain. On veut se changer.

-Mais vous êtes belles comme tout dans ces tenues les filles ! Ça sert à rien d'aller se changer, on est bien comme ça !

-Ahah très drôle Drago ! Bon Harry, vous venez ou pas ? demanda Ambre

-Ouai, c'est bon, on arrive !

Ils rentrèrent tous les sept au manoir. Après avoir retrouvé des vêtements un peu plus chauds, ils se rejoignirent dans leur salon personnel. Le premier sujet de conversation fut la prochaine rentrée à Poudlard.

-Vous imaginez un peu, on va enfin pouvoir passer une année tous les sept à Poudlard ! C'est tout simplement génial !

-Ouai, tu l'as dit ! Il y aura plus d'ambiance avec vous au château ! On va faire souffrir ces abrutis de Gryffondor !

-Bien dit Drago ! On sera les maîtres de l'école ! Personne ne pourra nous empêcher de faire la loi ! On va restituer à la maison Serpentard toutes ses valeurs !

-Ah ouai ? Et je peux savoir quelles sont les valeurs de Serpentard Pansy ? demanda Drago.

-Bah je sais pas moi... Faire la misère aux autres, être les meilleurs, ne respecter aucune règles et pleins d'autres trucs cools.

-Ouai ça va être mortel ! surenchérit Ambre.

-Et vous savez que je viens de penser que mon père ne nous a rien dit sur la raison pour laquelle il nous envois là-bas. En tout cas j'espère que ça sera pas trop barbant parce que sinon ça va gâcher notre scolarité.

-T'inquiète pas pour ça Harry ! Je suis sûr que ça va bien se passer ! le rassura Alexia.

-Bon les gars, je commence à avoir faim moi !

-Ouai moi aussi. Dobby ! appela Malfoy.

-Mr Malfoy a appelé Dobby ?

-Oui, fait nous à manger.

-Bien sur tout de suite.

Dix minutes plus tard le repas était servi sur la table se trouvant au fond du salon.

-Je voulais vous demander quelque chose : est-ce que c'est moi où Voldemort nous met à l'écart depuis quelque temps ? interrogea Kim.

Tout le groupe acquiesça. Ils ne pouvaient pas se le cacher, depuis quelque temps, le Lord Noir faisait de moins en moins appel à eux. Pourtant, ils ne s'étaient jamais autant entrainés, ils ne s'étaient jamais sentis aussi fort.

-Je sais que c'est frustrant, et je suis le premier à me poser la question, vous le savez très bien, mais je pense que c'est un acte réfléchit. Je pense qu'Il essaye de nous préserver, qu'Il veut nous éloigner de quelque chose, ou de quelqu'un.

-A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? demanda Jake.

-Je pense qu'Il ne veut pas nous exposer, je pense qu'Il « craint » qu'on ne soit reconnu, surtout Pansy et Drago.

-Pourquoi nous ? releva Pansy.

-Parce que vous êtes à Poudlard, vous êtes limite dans la gueule du loup, c'est ça Harry ?

-Exactement Jake. Les missions qu'Il lance sont de plus en plus périlleuses et ont de plus en plus souvent un rapport avec l'Ordre du Phénix. Si on réfléchit bien, nous ne sommes que des gamins et pourtant nous sommes bien plus fort que nos parents, donc on peut se douter que c'est de la même chose de leur côté. Et effectivement, s'ils envoient leurs propres enfants combattre, il se pourrait que l'un d'entre eux vous reconnaisse. Mais moi, ce qui me gêne le plus, c'est d'être tenu à l'écart lors de mission aussi importante que celle de ce soir. Je bous d'impatience depuis plusieurs jours, je ne sais pas ce qu'Il fout mais je commence sérieusement à m'impatienter.

Le repas se termina et chacun retourna dans sa chambre, sauf Harry. Voldemort l'avait fait appeler. Il sortit du salon privé et longea les longs couloirs du manoir jusqu'à la salle du trône.

-Harry, j'ai une mission à te confier pour cette nuit.


	4. La transformation

-J'écoute.

-J'ai un problème avec des loups-garous et j'ai besoin que tu règles ça.

-Oui bien sûr, mais pourquoi des loups-garous te posent problème ? le questionna Harry.

-Eh bien, ils commencent à venir sur nos terres et je n'apprécie pas la vermine.

-Bien père, j'y vais de ce pas.

Harry salua son père, lui souhaita une bonne nuit et partit en direction des portes du manoir lorsque Voldemort le rappela.

-Harry, amène quelqu'un avec toi, les loups-garous sont une menace qu'il ne faut pas non plus prendre à la légère.

-Tout ce que tu voudras. Harry n'avait pas dit ces mots, mais il les avait sifflés, en fourche langue. Ce qui traduisait son état, il voulait tuer et ses yeux d'un rouge sang en témoignaient.

-Fais attention à toi et bonne chance, se senti obligé d'ajouter Tom, même si après mûre réflexion, il pensait que son héritier n'avait pas vraiment besoin de chance vue son état. Puisqu'Il le souhaitait il amènerait quelqu'un avec lui et il choisit Jake, vu que Drago devait aller avec son père voir sa mère le lendemain ce qui signifiait qu'il allait se lever tôt. Il transplana devant la porte de sa chambre et toqua.

-Entrez !

-Jake, Voldemort veut qu'on s'occupe des loups-garous qui rodent dans les parages, ça te va ?

-Ouais pas de problème, j'arrive, juste le temps de mettre un tee-shirt.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux amis se trouvaient devant les grilles du manoir. Le ciel noir était parsemé d'étoiles et la seule lumière qui leur parvenait était celle de la lune.

-Pleine lune, fit remarquer Jake à Harry, tu crois que c'est pour ça que ton père nous a envoyé ou tu penses qu'il n'y a pas que des lycanthropes dans le groupe qui s'égare sur ses terres ?

-Je ne sais pas et honnêtement je m'en fiche, lâcha Harry sur un ton agacé, si mon père veut sans débarrasser je lui en débarrasserai peu importe ce qu'ils sont. Et si ça te pose un problème, tu n'es pas obligé de venir.

-Hé calme toi Harry ! J'ai jamais dit que ça me posait un problème, j'étais simplement curieux de savoir ce que nous allions réellement affronter.

-Désolé Jake, je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter, mais c'est plus fort que moi, ça fait déjà trop longtemps que je me retiens.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas bientôt pouvoir libérer ton pouvoir, dès que nous serons en dehors de la protection du manoir, je partirai devant et tu n'auras qu'à te laisser aller ! lui dit son ami en lui adressant un sourire.

-Oui, tu as raison, alors dépêchons-nous d'y aller ! T'es chaud ?

-Plus que jamais !

Jake se mit à courir à toute vitesse vers les champs du domaine pour laisser à Harry le plus d'espace possible pour se déchainer. Une fois qu'il eut jugé qu'il était hors d'atteinte, il ralentit et marcha en direction de son objectif.

Harry était planté au milieu du chemin, immobile. Tête baissée, il commença par enlever son tee-shirt, puis ses lunettes qu'il fourra à l'intérieur avant de le jeter en boule sous un immense chêne. Il resta immobile une fois de plus, il attendait quelque chose. Il entendit soudain des voix, elles venaient du manoir. Il sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus fort et son sang se heurter contre les parois de ses veines, il ne pourrait plus tenir très longtemps. Puis après quelques minutes, les voix disparurent pour laisser une nuée de « pops » les remplaçaient : les mangemorts venaient de partir à l'assaut du quartier général de l'ordre du Phénix, ils venaient de transplaner. Harry ne put tenir une seconde de plus, tout son corps se contracta, en un instant son corps d'ado venait de céder sa place à une créature ailée. Ses muscles étaient devenus beaucoup plus distincts, sa peau ainsi que le blanc de ses yeux avaient viré au noir et ses pupilles vertes avaient viré au rouge sang. Sa peau n'était plus lisse comme celle d'un humain mais plutôt rugueuse, presque écailleuse. Ses dents étaient devenues plus acérées, semblables à des crocs et ses mains avaient des griffes à la place des ongles. Sa paire d'ailes se confondait avec la noirceur du ciel. Harry était entouré d'un halo noir semblable à de la fumée qui renforçait l'image ténébreuse que renvoyait sa nouvelle apparence. Il prit son envol et après avoir tourbillonné quelques secondes dans les airs, il partit en direction de Jake.

Jake attendait patiemment l'arrivée d'Harry assis à la lisière de la forêt. Quand il l'aperçut, il se releva et fit de grands signes avec ses bras pour signaler à Harry sa position. Ce dernier, après l'avoir repéré amorça une descente en piqué à une vitesse phénoménale. Il se stoppa net à deux mètres de lui.

-Y a pas à dire, c'est trop la classe ton truc ! Bon, on y va parce que, je commence à m'ennuyer.

-C'est parti pour la chasse aux loups !

Et ils entrèrent dans la forêt.

Aux alentours de midi toujours aucune trace des deux jeunes hommes au manoir, Ambre commençait vraiment à stresser.

-Mais ils sont où bordel ? Je peux plus attendre, faut que j'aille les chercher ! Il a dû leur arrivé un truc, c'est obligé !

-J'avoue que je commence à trouver ça suspect qu'ils ne soient toujours pas rentrés, annonça solennellement Drago.

-C'est vrai que ça m'inquiète aussi... Mais au fait Drago, tu n'étais pas censé aller voir ta mère aujourd'hui ? l'interrogea Pansy.

-Si, mais l'attaque d'hier soir a épuisé mon paternel et avec la disparition de Jake et Harry, je ne pouvais pas partir. Je pense que tu as raison Ambre, il faut aller les chercher nous-même.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Harry apparut avec Jake dans les bras. Ils étaient tous deux gravement blessés, mais Harry tenait toujours debout. Il déposa doucement Jake sur l'herbe près du lac. Le jeune homme était couvert de sang qui s'écoulait des nombreuses plaies laissaient par les nombreuses morsures et griffures. Il respirait faiblement, mais était toujours envie et grâce aux talents de médecine d'Alexia, il serait rétabli dans moins de deux jours ce qui ne serait surement pas possible pour Harry vu son état. Il était tout comme Jake, couvert de morsures et de griffures ainsi que d'importantes lacérations au niveau du torse, mais la différence majeure qu'il y avait entre leurs blessures était l'énorme trou béant dans la poitrine de l'héritier, il n'avait plus rien entre le haut de son épaule gauche et son pec.

-Oh mon dieu Harry, que t'est-il arrivé ? lâcha Ambre entre deux sanglots, après avoir remarqué le trou béant dans le corps de son petit ami.

Mais Harry ne put lui répondre, il s'écroula aux côtés de Jake, sans vie.


	5. Le double

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, il était seul, absolument seul. Où est-il ? Si seulement il le savait, il ne distinguait rien, ne sentait rien. Incapable de bouger, il était totalement paralysé, comme enfermer dans une prison invisible. Puis il se souvint des évènements de la nuit : sa transformation, le combat contre les loups-garous qui avait mal tourné, Jake... Il ne pouvait s'expliquer la raison qui les avait mis dans une telle situation. Il avait beau ressasser tous les évènements de cette maudite nuit, il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler. Il se revoyait rejoindre Jake à la lisière de la forêt, entrer et attendre que les vermines se montrent. Il se voyait combattant sans relâche les créatures de l'enfer aux côtés de son ami, mais il bloquait toujours au même moment, lorsqu'il avait vu Jake tomber dans un hurlement atroce... À partir de ce moment, c'était le trou noir. Harry ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté là, à ressasser les évènements de la veille, mais une chose était sûre, il y avait du mouvement autour de lui.

-Il y a quelqu'un ?

-...

Il y eut des bruits de pas.

-Je sais que vous êtes là ! Montrez-vous !

Les bruits s'intensifièrent, ça se rapprochait.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Quelle question, tu ne me reconnais pas ?

-Montrez-vous si vous l'osez !

-Et que me feras-tu ? Hein, dis-moi. Que peux-tu faire contre les ténèbres ?

La voix résonnait de part est d'autre de la pièce. Harry cherchait en vain son interlocuteur, mais la voix se répercutait et il était impossible pour lui de distinguer sa provenance.

-Qui es-tu ? Montre-toi au lieu de te cacher !

-Mais... Je suis toi, Harry.

Une silhouette se distingua enfin, à peine visible, mais bien présente.

-Comment ça, moi ? interrogea le jeune garçon.

-Je suis toi, ton côté obscur ! Celui à qui tu fais appel lorsque tu as besoin de puissance.

La silhouette sortit enfin de l'ombre et, comme elle l'avait dit un peu plus tôt, elle était Harry.

-Harry, je suis toi et tu es moi. Nous sommes un tout, il ne peut pas avoir de moi sans toi et il ne peut pas avoir de toi sans moi.

-Mais comment est-ce possible ?

-Je suis né en toi, j'ai vécu, je vis et je vivrai en toi jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. Il m'a amené ici, sans le savoir certes, mais il l'a tout de même fait.

-Mais de qui parles-tu ? demanda Harry.

Il se méfiait de cet « autre lui », il ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Quelque chose lui disait de s'en éloigner, de partir d'ici, mais une partie de lui lui disait de rester et de percer à jour ce mystère.

-De notre père évidemment, Lord Voldemort. Je suis né dans le creux de cette cicatrice, j'ai grandi et évolué avec toi Harry. Je t'aide et te soutiens dans tout ce que tu entreprends depuis quatorze ans.

-Toutes ces fois où j'étais seul, quand la peur m'emprisonnait, quand je perdais tout espoir, la voix qui me pousser à agir, à ne pas me laisser prendre au piège, c'était toi ?

-Bah voilà ! J'ai toujours su qu'on était vif d'esprit ! lui adressa son double en accompagnant sa parole avec un clin d'œil. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser de morfondre indéfiniment, j'ai dû agir pour notre propre survie, j'ai senti que tu n'avais pas la force nécessaire pour en arriver là et j'ai donc mis à contribution mon pouvoir. Je me suis mis à ton service sans même que tu t'en aperçoives, jusqu'à l'an dernier. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir dans cette pièce, je ne pouvais m'y résoudre ! Tout d'abord par intérêt, car ta fin signifiait, en parallèle, la mienne. Et ensuite, j'ai senti en toi quelque chose, quelque chose de changer, de différent. Tu avais grandi, le simple fait d'avoir était enfermé dans cette pièce pendant autant de temps t'as fait prendre conscience que tu ne pouvais plus compter que sur toi-même et qu'il fallait que tu deviennes plus puissant à n'importe quel prix. J'ai alors réalisé ton souhait, je t'ai donné la force que tu réclamais désespérément. Et ensemble, nous avons vaincu !

-C'est vrai, je m'en souviens très bien, cette voix qui me dit qu'elle m'aiderait, qui me dit que je n'avais qu'à me laisser aller, que je n'avais qu'à la laisser agir, ce que je fis. Et depuis ce jour, je me suis hissé parmi les meilleurs. Les plus grands sorciers qu'est porté ce monde sont pratiquement mes égaux, et bientôt, je les surpasserai tous, même Voldemort. Rien ne pourra plus m'arrêter, je règnerai sur ce monde en maître.

-Oui ! C'est ça, Harry ! Laisse-toi aller ! C'est comme ça que je pourrai te servir au maximum ! Écoutes moi attentivement, tu as été gravement blessé lors de cette attaque, t'en souviens-tu ?

-Maintenant que tu le dis, je crois bien que oui. Il me semble que j'ai été attaqué par un... arbre. Mais comment cela se peut-il ?

-Harry, il y a un nombre innombrable de magie dont tu ne soupçonnes même pas l'existence, que tu ne pourrais même pas imaginer dans tes rêves les plus fous ! Et tu en as fait les frais ce soir. C'est de la magie très ancienne que tu as eue à affronter ce soir. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas comment c'est possible qu'une personne en ce monde puisse contrôler une telle magie de nos jours.

-Et pourquoi ça ? C'est si rare que ça de contrôler les arbres ?

-Ton adversaire ne contrôlait pas seulement les arbres ce soir Harry, il contrôlait la faune et la flore environnante, ce qui signifie que c'est lui qui à pousser les loups-garous à s'aventurer jusque-là et à combattre contre toi, même sous ta forme ténébreuse, que je me plais à appeler le mode Shadow.

-C'est vrai que je n'ai même pas trouvé suspect qu'ils ne s'enfuient pas, j'avais tellement envie de tuer que je ne réfléchissais à rien d'autre.

-Ça, c'est ma faute, excuse-moi, mais tu m'as laissé enfermer trop longtemps cette fois, j'avais accumulé trop de magies.

-C'est pas de ta faute, c'est moi qui ai pas assuré sur ce coup-là. Enfin bref, c'est pas tout mais je ne sais même pas où tu m'as amené.

-Je ne t'es amené nulle part Harry, on est là où ton esprit et moi nous rencontrons.

-Dans ma tête ?

Son double acquiesça.

-Mais alors je ne suis pas mort ?

-Pas encore. Je peux faire en sorte de te sauver, mais il faut que tu acceptes quelque chose.

-Parle.

-Je veux que tu me laisses te donner mes yeux, de cette façon, tu pourras voir les différents types de magie, les différentes auras des gens.

-Les auras des gens ?

-Oui, grâce à mes yeux, tu pourras sonder l'âme de la personne de ton choix en une fraction de seconde, ainsi, tu pourras savoir si cette personne est bonne ou mauvaise, savoir ce que tu veux sur son passé et savoir ce qu'elle pense de toi, ces sentiments vis-à-vis de toi, deviner ces intentions.

-Et c'est tout ? Je ne vois pas en quoi cela t'est utile, à toi. Je trouve ça suspect.

-Ca n'a rien de suspect Harry, je veux seulement te faire progresser, te renforcer pour que tu n'es plus rien à craindre. J'agis uniquement pour ton bien-être, crois-moi.

-Ok, je te crois. Alors marché conclu ! Ramène-moi à la vie.

Tout à-coup, sa vision se troubla. L'instant d'avant il était avec son double, et maintenant, il était seul. Sa paralysie venait de se dissiper, il pouvait à nouveau bouger, mais il n'en fit rien. Il se sentit absorbé dans un trou noir, la sensation était semblable à celle que procurer le transplanage. Il retrouva peu à peu l'usage de ses cinq sens, il entendait une voix étouffée, il sentait le doux parfum qu'il avait offert à Ambre pour son anniversaire, il se rendit compte qu'il était allongé, couvert par des draps de soie, il se trouvait sûrement dans son lit et il n'était pas seul. Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de la blonde dans son cou.

Elle était inquiète pour lui, très inquiète. D'après Alexia, il y avait des chances pour qu'il ne se réveille jamais.

-Je t'aime Harry, tu ne peux pas me laisser, tu n'as pas le droit de me quitter... J'ai besoin de toi... Elle s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser lorsqu'elle se stoppa net, Harry venait d'ouvrir les yeux.


	6. Le réveil

Elle ne bougeait plus, elle était comme paralyser. Harry la détailla pendant un moment, il avait eu tellement peur de la perdre qu'il voulait graver chaque minute, chaque seconde passer avec elle dans sa tête.

-Ambre, tu vas bien ?

Elle n'osait pas parler, alors elle hocha simplement la tête.

-Tant mieux, mais pourquoi tu ne parles pas ?

Il eût pour toute réponse un long et doux baiser.

-J'ai eu tellement peur Harry, si tu savais, j'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerai jamais, lui avoua Ambre, les yeux remplis de larmes.

-Moi aussi, j'y ai cru. Mais bon, il m'en faut apparemment plus. En parlant de ça, comment va Jake ? Dis-moi qu'il s'en est sorti ! lui dit Harry en commençant a paniqué.

-Ne t'en fais pas, il va bien, même plus que bien, lui apprit Ambre avec un sourire en coin.

-Comment ça, plus que bien ? Et c'est quoi ce sourire ? Ne me dis pas que toi et lui vous…

-Ouh là je t'arrête tout de suite ! Commence pas à t'imaginer des trucs Monsieur le jaloux, j'ai ce sourire parce qu'il s'est passé un truc génial pour Jake ! Un truc qui va changer sa vie !

-Du genre ?

-Tu ne te souviens de rien ? Il ne serait pas arrivé quelque chose à Jake pendant votre mission par hasard ?

-Quelque chose à Jake ? Bah non, je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Tout à coup un aboiement leur parvint de l'extérieur. Harry se releva doucement et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Ce qu'il vit le surprit quelque peu : dehors, au bord du lac, il reconnut ses amis, rien de bien surprenant jusque-là, mais la chose étrange était le fait qu'un énorme loup était allongé avec eux. Il regarda un a un ses amis et c'est là qu'il comprit : il manquait Jake. Il se souvint instantanément de la bataille dans la forêt : lui en mode Sahdow, en train de se battre aux côtés de Jake lorsque ce dernier se tort de douleur, tombe à terre et se transforme en loup gigantesque.

-Ca y est, j'ai compris. Mais comment c'est possible ? Enfin je veux dire j'ai assisté à sa transformation et ça n'avait rien avoir avec une transformation d'animagus ou même de lycanthrope.

-Ouai, c'est ça qui est génial ! C'est ni l'un ni l'autre : Jake se transforme à volonté, quand il veut et où il veut, sans même avoir eu besoin de boire une potion, ou d'apprendre l'animagie : c'est dans ses gênes, lui expliqua sa petite amie.

-Comment ça dans ses gênes ? Tu veux dire qu'il a toujours eu ce pouvoir en lui sans être au courant ?

-Pas exactement… Tu ne te souviens pas des histoires que nous raconter son père quand nous passions du temps chez lui ?

-Si, bien sûr. Jake en a tellement rêvé de cette transformation, il espérait tellement que ce pouvoir n'est pas disparut et qu'il soit en lui.

-Bah voilà, c'est ça : Jake se transforme comme dans les légendes de sa tribu.

-Trop la classe ! Il faut que j'aille voir ça de plus près !

-Je pensais que je t'avais manqué plus que ça, lâcha Ambre à Harry.

-Comment ça ?

-Bah je me disais que, comme ils ne savent pas que tu t'es réveillé, on pourrait en profiter pour passer un peu de temps tous les deux.

Et comme pour le convaincre, elle enleva les draps qui la couvraient jusqu'alors et dévoila son corps nu au jeune homme. Elle se leva doucement, très doucement, trop doucement au goût du jeune homme, elle s'approchait dangereusement de lui. Elle s'arrêta à quelque centimètre de lui et plongea son regard dans celui du jeune garçon.

Ils restèrent longtemps là, à se regarder, à se contempler. Ils s'aimaient, c'était certain. Harry s'approcha doucement d'elle et l'embrassa délicatement. Il la serra dans ses bras et la souleva tout en l'embrassant. Il la ramena délicatement sur le lit, l'allongea et après en avoir fait de même, il recouvra leur corps avec les draps.

Ce fut Harry qui se leva le premier et comme à son habitude son premier réflexe fut de prendre une douche. Il s'habilla et retourna dans la chambre, Ambre dormais toujours. Il préféra la laissé se reposer, elle l'avait bien mérité. Il sortit donc de la chambre, seul. Les derniers rayons du soleil étaient sur le point de disparaitre lorsqu'il arriva aux abords du lac.

-Salut les gars.

-Harry, s'écrièrent les quatre amis en même temps, tu es réveillé !

Il eut le droit à de longues embrassades, même avec Drago.

-Vous allez bien ? interrogea l'héritier.

-Bah nous ça va maintenant que tu es réveillé. Et toi alors, comment tu te sens ? lui demanda le blond.

-Bah écoute ça va, toujours un peu mal à l'épaule mais bon, ça passera, répondit Harry avec un large sourire aux lèvres qui témoignait du bonheur qu'il avait de retrouver ses amis. Il est où Jake ?

-Je suis là, dit le concerné en sautant de l'arbre juste à côté d'eux. Ça fait plaisir de te revoir Harry, vraiment.

-Toi aussi mec, je suis heureux que tu ailles bien.

-Tu sais Harry, je voulais te remercier de m'avoir ramené, parce que sans toi je ne serais pas là en ce moment. Et je voulais aussi m'excusé de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur hier soir, si je m'étais transformé avant, ou si j'avais mieux combattu…

\- Arrêtes tout de suite tes conneries Jake. Peu importe ce qui a pu se passer là-bas, rien n'était de ta faute, on n'était tout simplement pas préparer. J'aurais dû réfléchir avant de t'entrainer là-dedans, on aurait peut-être dû réfléchir à un plan d'attaque. Enfin bref, ce qui est fait est fait, on peut plus rien y changé alors c'est pas la peine de se prendre la tête.

-Oui tu as raison ! Oh fait, où est Ambre ?

-Ici ! s'exclama la jolie blonde dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Mon Seigneur, le Maître vous demande.

-Merci Bella, j'arrive. Bon les gars je vous laisse, on se retrouve tout à l'heure.

Harry quitta alors ses amis, passa devant Ambre, déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et disparut dans le manoir. Il arriva en quelques secondes dans la salle du trône.

-Tu m'as fait appeler ?

-Oui Harry. Alors comment c'est passé cette attaque ?

-Comme tu as pu le constaté, pas aussi bien que ça aurait dû, dit Harry en découvrant son épaule.

-Que s'est-il passé Harry ? Toi qui était si confiant, comment as-tu fait pour te mettre dans une situation si délicate que toi et Jake avaient faillis ne pas revenir ?

-Tu doutes de mes capacités ?

-Comment ne pas douter ? Tu t'es vanté d'être à la hauteur contre l'ordre du Phénix alors que là tu n'es même pas arrivé à repousser des loups-garous, et de plus, vous étiez deux !

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Ce n'était pas de simples loups-garous !

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-Ils n'étaient pas dans leur état normal, ils étaient contrôlés !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Harry ?

-Je te jure que c'est la vérité ! C'est une forme de magie très ancienne, un sorcier les contrôlait, ainsi que la faune et la flore environnante. Ce n'est pas un simple hasard s'ils essaient de venir de plus en plus loin sur nos terres, quelqu'un veut venir ici, quelqu'un nous a trouvé, j'en suis sûr !

-As-tu la moindre preuve de ce que tu affirmes ?

-Non, mais…

-Alors je ne veux pas en entendre parler ! Tu es le seul fautif dans cette histoire, et tu vas le payer chère ! Endo…

La porte s'ouvra brusquement laissant entrer Severus Rogue.

-Maître, nous sommes attaqués, l'ordre du Phénix ainsi que le Ministère essaient de percer les défenses du manoir.

Harry lança un regard noir au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-_La voilà ta preuve_, siffla-t-il. On a combien de temps avant qu'ils percent nos défenses Severus ?

-Je ne sais pas, partit comme c'est partit il nous reste cinq minutes, dix tout au plus.

-Ok.

Il se leva, s'approcha de Severus, lui attrapa le bras gauche et releva sa manche. Il appuya sa baguette sur la marque des ténèbres : « Que tout le monde se regroupe dans la salle du trône dans cinq minutes. Je vous ordonne de tout récupérer, tout doit disparaitre, il ne faut laisser aucune trace de notre passage ! Exécution ! »

-Harry qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il est hors de question de fuir !

-Vois la vérité en face papa ! L'attaque de cette nuit nous a tous affaibli, aussi bien toi et moi que nos mangemorts ! Il faut se replier pour pouvoir taper plus fort ! On n'est pas assez nombreux ni assez fort pour leur tenir tête !

Après quelques secondes de réflexions, le Mage Noir approuva.

-Oui tu as raison… Va chercher tes amis et récupérer toutes vos affaires, on part dans cinq minutes.

C'est donc le sourire aux lèvres qu'Harry quitta la salle du trône, il transplana jusqu'à ses quartiers.

-Allez les gars faut tout récupérer ! ordonna Harry à sa bande qui regardait par la fenêtre les défenses du manoir s'affaiblir.

Des dizaines de « Faislamâle » furent lancé aux quatre coins du manoir. A la fin du décompte tout le monde était rassemblé dans la salle.

-Que tout le monde transplane immédiatement à mon château en France ! Harry ! Toi et ta bande ainsi que Severus et Bella vous venez avec moi on va détruire le manoir !

Tout le monde s'évapora en une fraction de seconde, au même moment, ils sentirent les défenses du manoir disparaitre.

-Volez jusqu'au sommet du manoir, vite !

Une fois la dizaine de mages noirs au sommet du manoir, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ordonna :

-A trois vous lancez tous un reducto en direction du manoir ! Un. Deux. Trois.

Ils s'écrièrent tous ensemble :

-Réducto !

Le manoir s'effondra en millions de morceau. Les premiers aurors arrivaient lorsque les dix sorciers des ténèbres disparurent dans une succession de « pops ».

PS : Je tenais à dire un grand merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fanfic ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaît et qu'elle continuera à vous plaire ! Je vous invite à commenter le déroulement de la fic, à me faire part de vos impressions, de vos suggestions, de vos envies ou de vos remarques, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises (mais uniquement si elles sont constructives). Encore un grand merci à vous tous ! :D

Je voulais aussi précisé que les fautes du genre de « je vois pas » et « c'est pas » dans les dialogues sont voulus, c'est simplement pour rajouter du réalisme à la conversation.

Je me demandais aussi s'il ne valait mieux pas changer le prénom d'Ambre en « Amber » pour la connotation anglaise, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !


	7. La marque

Le château français du Lord Noir était plus grand que le manoir d'Albanie, il était aussi beaucoup plus lumineux et beaucoup plus ouvert vers l'extérieur. Harry adorait venir dans ce château étant petit, mais le surplus de luminosité dans cet endroit dérangé le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il lui sembla donc qu'il s'était passé une éternité depuis la dernière fois où il avait franchi ces murs. Le Maître entra le premier suivi par tous les autres. La nouvelle demeure du Mage Noir était le lieu parfait pour passer l'été : le château se situer au beau milieu d'une immense forêt, ce qui permettait de toujours garder une certaine fraicheur malgré des températures élevées. Dans cette forêt, on pouvait y trouver une cascade naturelle qui venait se jeter dans un lac à l'eau turquoise. Le bord du lac avait été en partie recouvert de sable par Harry et ses amis il y a de ça quelques années, pour avoir un côté lac et un côté plage.

-Bon, les gars, on vous laisse, on va se mettre dans des tenues plus appropriées pour profiter du soleil, déclara Alexia en partant vers les chambres.

-Ok, on se retrouve en bas !

-Perso faut d'abord que j'aille parler à mon père, mais je vous retrouve le plus rapidement possible, annonça Harry.

Il quitta le hall et retrouva son père dans ses quartiers. Arriver devant la porte de sa chambre, il toqua.

-Entre Harry !

-Je te dérange ?

-Non, pas du tout. Dis-moi ce qui t'amène, lui ordonna Voldemort.

-Je voulais te demander si moi et les autres on pouvait être marqué ? osa Harry.

-Harry, on en a déjà parlé...

-Oui, je sais. Mais cette fois, je ne te parle pas de la marque des ténèbres, je te parle de quelque chose de plus, comment dire, spécial.

\- Explique-toi.

-Écoute, j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant dans la bibliothèque il n'y a pas si longtemps. Alors voilà, je chercher comment tu avais créé la marque des ténèbres et dans un des bouquins, j'ai trouvé quelque chose de plus intéressant vis-à-vis de la position qu'on occupe dans tes rangs, moi et les autres. Je me suis dit que si on devait aller à Poudlard, on devait avoir un moyen de communiquer entre nous, un moyen de se localiser si on se faisait prendre, de mettre nos pensées en communs ou encore de pouvoir partager nos forces... Et j'ai trouvé ça.

Harry tendit son morceau de page à Voldemort.

-Non Harry, je ne suis pas d'accord.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Un pentacle satanique Harry ? Si quelqu'un a le malheur de le remarquer, c'est un aller simple pour Azkaban !

-Et alors ? Je peux en dire autant de la marque des ténèbres.

-Oui et justement. Je ne veux pas vous marquez parce que si l'un de vous se fait attraper avec ma marque, il sera arrêté, torturé et envoyé à Azkaban !

-Personne ne le verra papa ! S'il te plaît, accepte. Fais-le pour moi.

Harry resta un long moment à supplier son père du regard.

-Je ne sais pas Harry ! Je reconnais que c'est une bonne idée, mais le risque que le rituel échoue est trop important.

-Je sais, mais ne t'inquiète pas. On a les connaissances et la quantité de magies suffisante pour réaliser le rituel sans aucun risque, fais-moi confiance.

-D'accord, mais je veux y assister. Si les choses tournent mal pour l'un de vous, j'ordonnerai l'arrêt du rituel et tu ne m'en parleras plus jamais.

-Ok, ça me va. Bon, je vais aller rejoindre les autres au lac, on fera ça après manger.

Harry quitta la chambre, longea les différents couloirs qui menaient aux escaliers et descendit jusqu'au hall. Il sortit du château et se dirigea vers la forêt. Après quelques minutes de marche, il trouva ses amis.

-J'ai convaincu mon père pour le pentacle satanique, on fera ça juste après manger.

-C'est génial ! On va enfin pouvoir être marqué !

-Et en plus, ça sera notre marque à nous ! ajouta Drago.

-Du coup, je pense que notre matinée dans le lac va être compromise, il faut qu'on commence à préparer le rituel.

Devant les mines déçues de ses amis Harry ajouta :

-Mais c'est bon, on peut au moins profiter du soleil jusqu'à onze heures, par contre essayer de garder vos forces au max.

-Ouai ! s'écrièrent ils tous en cœur.

Harry attrapa une serviette et s'installa au côté d'Ambre.

-C'est bien que tu es réussi à le convaincre Harry, depuis le temps que tu voulais être marqué. Même si ce n'est pas la Marque des Ténèbres c'est déjà bien.

-C'est même mieux. J'ai hâte d'y être, mais je m'inquiète, j'ai peur qu'on ne réussisse pas. Et puis s'il arrive quelque chose à l'un d'entre vous, je serai le seul fautif...

-Harry ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! On veut tous être marqué, on est tous prêt à prendre le risque, tu ne seras en aucun cas fautif s'il nous arrive quelque chose. Et je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer, alors don't worry.

Ces quelques mots le rassurèrent quelque peu. Il s'approcha de la blonde et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres.

-Merci Ambre... Merci de toujours trouver les bons mots pour me rassurer, tu es génial. Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi ?

-Surement rien de bon...

Elle l'embrassa tendrement tout en l'incitant à s'allonger et vint se blottir contre le jeune héritier.

Il était presque deux heures lorsque le groupe se retrouva autour du pentacle. Une salle des cachots du château serait l'ôte du rituel de magie noir.

-Drago j'espère que tu as parfaitement tracé ce maudit pentacle parce que si c'est pas le cas c'est la mort assurée.

-T'en fais pas Pansy ! J'ai fait ça comme un pro ! déclara fièrement le jeune Serpentard.

-M'ouais, ça reste à voir... lui répondit sa comparse, sceptique.

-On voit que la confiance règne...

-Jake, tu as les couteaux ?

-Oui, tenez.

Il tendit à chacun un couteau étrange : sa lame était noire et semblait être en verre.

-Parfait. Il ne manque plus que mon père et on pourra commencer.

Harry chancela et tomba assis sur le sol.

*Dans la tête d'Harry...*

-Harry... J'ai décidé d'activer mes pupilles maintenant. Comme ça, tu pourras suivre l'état de tes amis pendant le rituel.

-Ça serait pratique, effectivement.

Son double s'avança doucement vers lui, leva la main vers son front et toucha la cicatrice du jeune Potter. Harry tomba à genou dans un cri atroce, sa cicatrice le brulant de l'intérieur.

Soudain, il se réveilla. Il n'était plus avec son double, mais dans la salle du pentacle.

-Harry est-ce que ça va ? demanda Ambre, inquiète.

-Oui ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien. On va bientôt pouvoir commencer.

-Harry je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée vu ton état de le faire maintenant...

-Je t'ai dit que je n'avais rien Ambre ! s'exclama méchamment Harry.

-O... Ok...

-Ambre je...

La porte s'ouvra pour laisser entrer Voldemort.

-Vous êtes prêt ?

Drago allé protester, mais il fut devancé par Harry.

-Bien sûr !

Chacun se positionna devant une extrémité du cercle.

-Il faut qu'on rentre à l'intérieur tous en même temps, ne l'oubliez surtout pas. Je compte jusqu'à trois... Un... Deux...

D'un seul coup, la porte s'ouvra, quelqu'un entra dans la salle et prit la parole :

\- Vous n'alliez quand même pas commencé sans moi !

C'était une voix grave, elle appartenait à un homme. Il était grand et dans la pénombre, il semblait imposant. Personne ne parvenait à distinguer son visage, tout ce qu'ils purent apercevoir, c'est une épaisse tignasse rousse.

-Ron ?


	8. Le rituel

-Ron ?

-En chair et en os ! s'exclama ce dernier en s'approchant d'une torche pour révéler son visage.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu que tu venais ?

-J'ai essayé, crois-moi. Mais disons que tu es difficile à retrouver.

-Oui désolé, on a eu quelques complications en Albanie, l'informa Harry.

-Je sais, j'ai pu le voir de mes propres yeux. Ils y avaient au moins une centaine d'aurors là-bas ! Mais il faut dire que vous avez pas mal brouillé les pistes en détruisant le manoir. J'pense pas qu'ils vous retrouveront de sitôt et je doute même qu'ils aient la moindre preuve de votre présence là-bas. Enfin je veux dire qu'ils savent que quelqu'un ci trouvait mais impossible qu'il sache que c'était le Maître.

-C'est bon à savoir ! Merci pour l'info.

-Bon, d'après ce que je vois tu as réussi à Le convaincre de faire cette fichue marque.

-Ouaip ! Et je suppose que tu es toujours contre...

-Eh ben pour tout te dire, c'est en partie pour ça que je suis là, je veux aussi être marqué.

-Mais... Et tes parents ?

-T'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai convaincu mon père qui a ensuite convaincu ma mère de me laisser me faire tatouer.

-Ron... Tes parents ne goberont jamais ça ! Et imagine que ton père souhaite l'examiner vu que c'est une pratique moldue, tu vas lui dire quoi ?

-T'en fais pas Ambre ! J'ai tout prévu ! Bon, on commence ?

-Ok, si tu es sûr de toi... Mets-toi entre Drago et moi. À trois, on rentre dans le cercle : un, deux, trois...

Au moment précis où ils posèrent le deuxième pied dans le pentacle, le cercle extérieur rayonna et s'enflamma. Harry se positionna au centre et déclara :

-Je certifie, moi, Harry James Potter, fils de Lily Evans et James Potter, accepté de mon propre chef d'être banni du paradis et de remettre mon âme au diable en échange du pouvoir de la marque de Satan. Je certifie me porter garant des actes que commettront les sept personnes ici présentent, à savoir Drago Malfoy, Ambre Carlton, Pansy Parkinson, Kimberley Dawson, Alexia Moreau, Jacob Black et Ronald Weasley.

-Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Tu ne nous a jamais...

-La ferme Drago ! Répétez chacun votre tour la phrase que va s'empresser de réciter Drago !

-Ok... Moi, Drago Malfoy, je certifie vouloir être marqué de la main de Satan, de prêter allégeance à Harry James Potter et je jure de l'aider et le protéger au péril de ma propre vie. Les six autres suivirent. Une fois la formule de Ron récité, les cinq branches du pentacle s'illuminèrent.

-Ok, alors maintenant fermez les yeux et concentrez-vous sur l'endroit où vous voulez être marqué, visualisez là et dites-moi quand vous êtes prêt.

-On est prêt, déclara tout le petit groupe.

-Alors préparez-vous... Surtout ne vous laissez pas avoir, tout ce que vous pourriez entendre, voir ou même sentir ne sera qu'illusion. Et n'oubliez pas, ne sortez du cercle sous aucun prétexte.

Soudain des mains noires sortirent du sol, agrippant les chevilles des adolescents.

-Harry, elles essayent de nous tirer vers le fond !

-Non Alexia ! Ce n'est qu'une illusion !

-Euh ouais... N'empêche que l'araignée qu'il y a derrière toi à l'air vachement réelle !

Harry se retourna, prêt à faire face à la créature, mais il n'y avait rien.

-Il n'y a absolument rien derrière moi Ron !

-Si si, Harry, je t'assure ! Attention !

Le rouquin amorça le pas vers Harry, mais avant qu'il n'est pu poser le pied à terre, Harry le stoppa.

-Non Ron ne bouge pas ! C'est seulement ton imagination ! Ferme ton esprit ! Le pentacle se sert de vos peurs les plus secrètes, ne vous laissez pas faire ! Servez-vous de l'occlumancie !

À l'extérieur, Voldemort ne pouvait rien faire. Il avait déjà tenté de pénétrer dans le cercle, sans grand succès. Il pouvait voir et entendre ses protégés, mais n'arrivait pas à comprendre la raison de leur mouvement et de leurs cris.

À l'intérieur, Ron s'était calmé, il avait réussi à fermer son esprit. Une masse noire, poussiéreuse, ténébreuse s'échappa alors de son corps. Elle tenta de pénétrer dans l'esprit de Drago, sans succès. De même pour Ambre et Pansy. Sa deuxième victime fut Kim. Elle lutta, mais le spectre s'insinua en elle. Pendant un instant, elle ne bougea plus, puis elle éclata en sanglots.

-Nan Harry, pas toi ! Tuez-moi à sa place ! Je vous en supplie laissez-le ! supplia Kimberley.

Elle se laissa tomber sur les genoux, elle ne luttait plus. Dans son esprit, le spectre s'amuser à lui montrer un Harry torturé, à l'agonie.

-Kim, je vais bien !

-Je vous en supplie, laissez-le ! Tuez-moi ! Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez !

-Non Kim ! Quoi qu'il te montre, quoi qu'il te dise, quoi qu'il te demande n'y prête pas attention ! s'écria Harry.

-Il faut que je sorte du cercle pour le sauver ? Mais il m'a interdit de bouger d'ici... Mais si c'est la seule solution, je vais le faire, mais arrêter de le torturer, je vous en supplie !

Kim se leva lentement, elle était sous l'emprise de l'enchantement. Alexia voulut l'en empêcher, mais Harry l'arrêta.

-Alexia reste à ta place ! Ne bouge surtout pas, on ne sait pas ce qui pourrait se passer ! Je vais y aller.

-Harry, on ne sait pas ce qu'il peut t'arriver...

-Je sais bien Jake, mais on n'a pas le choix.

Harry respira profondément et leva le pied droit. Il le reposa lentement sur le sol, rien ne se produisit. Rassurer il avança sa jambe gauche, une fois le pied à terre, une épaisse masse brumeuse apparut dans son dos.

-Harry derrière toi ! le prévint Drago.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard, la créature avait frappé, armé d'un fouet, elle venait de taper le dos de Harry. Au contact du fouet, le tee-shirt d'Harry se fissura. Lorsqu'il toucha sa peau, elle se déchira ce qui arracha un cri de souffrance à Harry. Il saignait abondamment, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

-Mon dieu Harry ! lâcha la petite amie de l'Héritier.

-Ne... bouge... pas...

La créature se souleva et annonça :

-Chaque pas égal un coup de fouet. Tu ne résisteras pas, plus de trois pas suffise pour tuer n'importe quel humain normalement constitué, alors renonce et laisse la se sacrifier. Harry eut un rire ironique.

-Si tu crois que tu me fais peur... C'est à cause de moi qu'elle est là, alors je ne la laisserai pas mourir ici.

Harry fit un pas de plus et le spectre mit sa menace à exécution. Le fouet claqua à nouveau, la peau d'Harry se déchira une nouvelle fois.

-Tu ne m'arrêteras pas stupide créature.

Il fit un troisième pas. Le fouet s'abattit pour la troisième fois sur Harry.

-Ahhhh !

Harry tomba à genoux, le dos ensanglanté. Sa vision se troubla, ses jambes ne pouvaient plus le porter.

-Harry, tu ne peux pas...

\- Tais-toi ! Je ne la laisserai pas mourir pour moi ! Je préfèrerais crever !

Il se releva, la vision floue, les jambes tremblantes. Plus que deux pas et il rattraperait Kimberley. Alors il avança. La créature le fouetta de nouveau.

-Toujours en vie ? Je dois dire que tu es plus résistant que la plupart des hommes, mais le prochain coup te sera fatal, j'en fais mon affaire.

Harry ria, pas d'un rire ironique ou sarcastique, mais d'un vrai rire. Il était en plein fou rire.

-Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ? Es-tu devenu fou sous la souffrance ?

-Fou ? Entre toi et moi, c'est toi le fou.

-Et pourquoi cela ?

-Parce que si tu crois que tu es monstrueux, dis-toi que je le suis bien plus que toi !

Les yeux d'Harry avaient changé, il était en train de se transformer. Tout son corps se contracta, se déchira, se modifia. Il y a quelques secondes, il était à l'agonie et l'instant d'après il semblait dominé le duel.

*Dans la tête d'Harry...*

-Harry James Potter... Tu es surprenant !

-Satan en personne ? Que me vaut cet honneur ?

-Tu m'intrigues, voilà tout.

-Ah oui ? Eh ben tant mieux pour toi, mais si tu permets, j'ai une amie à sauver.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'obstines à rester avec ces incapables ? Ils limitent tes pouvoirs ! Laisse-les tous mourir et rejoins-moi.

-Comme je l'ai dit à ta stupide créature, je ne te crains pas alors si tu ne sors pas de ma tête tout de suite, j'vais te faire dégager à ma manière.

-Bien, j'adore ton attitude rebelle, mais méfie-toi, elle pourrait t'être fatale un jour. Pour ce qui est de tes amis et toi, je vais vous marquez, j'ai hâte de vous voir évoluez. Mais je te conseille d'endurcir la jeune Dawson, elle est faible.

-Ça, c'est que tu as vu aujourd'hui, parce que tu l'as manipulé, mais tu verras qu'elle vaut bien plus que ça.

-À voir.

Satan disparut et Harry revint à la réalité. La salle était à nouveau plongée dans la pénombre, les flammes du cercle extérieur s'étaient éteintes. Harry se précipita sur Kim qui commençait à perdre l'équilibre.

-Kim, ça va ?

-Harry ? Tu es sain et sauf ? Je l'ai vu te torturer, je suis désolé, j'ai désobéi... Je m'en veux tellement...

Kim éclata une nouvelle fois en sanglots.

-Eh Kim ne t'en fais, je ne t'en veux pas. Bien au contraire.

-Merci Harry... lacha-t-elle dans un soupir avant de s'endormir.

-Kim ! Réveille-toi !

-T'inquiète pas Alexia, elle est seulement épuisée. L'intrusion du spectre a dû la fatigué, je vais aller la coucher dans sa chambre.

-Ok, je viens avec toi.

Une fois arriver, Harry installa Kim dans son lit, la recouvra avec les couvertures et déposa un baiser sur son front.

-Viens Alexia, vaut mieux la laisser se reposer pour l'instant. On passera la voir dans l'après-midi.

-J'ai eu tellement peur Harry. Surtout pour toi, à chaque coup de fouet, j'avais peur que ça soit la fin.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il en faudra plus pour venir à bout du grand Harry Potter ! s'exclama Harry avec la plus grande modestie du monde.

-Apparemment. Je dois dire que... Harry, ça va ?

Ils venaient de quitter la chambre de Kim, Harry avait toujours la main sur la poignée. Il la serrait tellement fort que les jointures de sa main droite étaient blanches.

-Harry ?

Le jeune homme s'écroula sur le sol, inconscient.


	9. Deux destins

Alexia se précipita sur Harry.

-Harry est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-Va chercher Severus s'il te plaît.

-D'accord, mais surtout ne bouge pas.

-Et où voudrais-tu que j'aille dans mon état ?

-Oui c'est pas faut ... Bref, je reviens tout de suite !

C'est sur ces mots qu'elle laissa Harry allonger dans le couloir pour trouver le maitre des potions. Après être descendu dans les profondeurs du château, elle le trouva enfin.

-Severus viens vite Harry a besoin de ton aide !

-Que c'est il passé ? questionna Rogue tout en suivant Alexia à travers les étages supérieurs.

-Je sais pas vraiment mais il m'a demandé de venir te chercher.

Ils gravirent les dernières marchent de l'escalier et longèrent le long couloir menant à la chambre de Kim. Harry était adossé à la porte et semblait toujours inconscient.

-Levicorpus !

Severus fit léviter le jeune garçon, entra dans une chambre adjacente à celle de Kim et l'allongea sur le lit.

-Alexia referme la porte et vient m'aider, lui ordonna-t-il.

Harry toujours inconscient, allongeait sur le ventre saignait abondamment.

-Vulnera Samento, Vulnera Samento, Vulnera Samento ... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

-Je crois avoir compris : les blessures que lui a infligées la créature pendant le rituel étaient réelles ! Ce n'était pas seulement une illusion !

-D'ailleurs vous avez quitté la salle au pas de course, est-ce que ça a marché ?  
Pour toute réponse Alexia baissa quelque peu son jean pour révéler le pentacle satanique.

-Arrgh !

Harry venait de reprendre connaissance et ses blessures toujours ouvertes le faisaient souffrir le martyre. La souffrance était telle qu'il commençait à perdre le contrôle de son corps, Shadow (la partie ténébreuse d'Harry) commençait à gagner du terrain. Ses traits de visage étaient tirés, ses yeux avaient viré au rouge sang et ses dents avaient cédé leur place à une rangée de crocs acérés. Il s'était redressé sur les genoux, les quelques taches noires qui apparaissaient un peu partout sur son corps laissaient comprendre qu'il entamait sa transformation. Puis soudain plus rien, Harry avait repris le contrôle de son corps et en y regardant de plus près, ses différentes plaies s'étaient totalement résorbées ne laissant plus que cinq traces semblables a des brûlures. Et en plus d'avoir soigné ses blessures Shadow en avait aussi profité pour lui donner les yeux qu'il lui avait promis, plus tard que prévu certes, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais pensa-t-il. Sa perception avait changé : il ne distinguait plus seulement son corps, mais il voyait aussi son sang circuler dans ses veines, sa magie se propager dans son corps, une aura s'en dégager.

-Tout va bien Harry ? le questionna Alexia.

Harry tourna lentement la tête vers elle, il avait hâte de voir ce que ses nouveaux yeux allaient lui apprendre. Il parut quelque peu déconcerté du non-fonctionnement de ce pouvoir, car oui, il ne voyait rien de spécial, rien de plus que d'habitude.

-Oui, ça va Alexia, merci d'être aller chercher Severus ! lui répondit Harry avec un grand sourire comme si les souffrances qu'il éprouvait il y a cinq minutes étaient de l'histoire ancienne.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui je suis sûr Alex, ajouta Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Roh ça va ça va je te crois. Bon, je vais te laisser te reposer Harry, je vais rejoindre les autres.

-Et Alex, ne dis rien à personne à propos de ce qu'il vient de se passer s'il te plaît, ajouta le jeune homme.

-Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas perdre ton image de Monsieur Je-Suis-Le-Plus-Fort-Et-Je-Suis-Indestructible ? le taquina Alexia.

-Mon image de quoi ? Depuis quand j'ai une image de...

-Je t'embête, précisa la jeune fille en lui tirant la langue, t'inquiète pas je ne dirais rien. Repose-toi bien, à plus !

Et sur ces derniers mots, elle quitta la chambre laissant le maitre des potions seul avec son élève.

-Merci Severus, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans mon très cher parrain.

-Il faut qu'on parle Harry.

-Je t'écoute...

-Tu sais que je suis à tes côtés depuis toujours, en dehors du Maitre c'est moi qui me suis occupé de toi et qui t'es élevé jusqu'au jour d'aujourd'hui. Et je dois te dire car c'est important que tu le saches, je suis fier de toi, si j'avais eu un fils j'aurais souhaité qu'il soit comme toi : doué, intelligent, passionné, à l'écoute des autres, gentil, pouvant être terrible quand il le faut, être aimé de tous et plein d'autres qualités. Tu es voué à un grand destin Harry, et ça peu importe le camp que tu choisiras.

-Le camp que je choisirai ? Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-Je pense que tu connais la réponse.

-Si je me bats avec ou conte Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est ça, dans les deux cas, tu deviendras le sorcier le plus puissant de tous les temps Harry, soit du côté de la lumière en éradiquant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, soit du côté des ténèbres en tuant Dumbledore. Dans les deux cas, tu surpasseras le chef de file du côté que tu auras choisi et anéantiras ton adversaire faisant de toi le plus puissant de tous.

-Severus, j'ai conscience de tout cela, et on sait toi et moi que l'avenir est déjà tout tracé : je prendrai la place de mon père, tuerai Dumbledore et abattrai les ténèbres sur le monde sorcier pour le gouverner.

-C'est faux Harry.

-C'est mon destin et on ne peut rien contre le destin !

-C'est une nouvelle fois faux Harry ! Tu n'étais pas destiné à devenir un mage noir, à remplacer Voldemort ! Tes parents étaient des mages blancs !

À l'évocation de ses parents Harry se redressa.

\- Arrête tes conneries Severus ! Mes parents des mages blancs ? Ils étaient en train de me torturer alors que je n'avais qu'un an quand Voldemort leur est tombé dessus ! Il n'a pas supporté ça et a lancé le sortilège de mort, ma mère au lieu de fuir ou de répliquer a préféré utiliser son fils unique comme un bouclier pour sauver sa vie ! L'avada kedavra ne m'a pas tué en raison de ma puissance magique qui a su me protéger et m'a laissé cette simple cicatrice sur le front ! En raison de leur cruauté, mon père les a exécutés.

Les yeux rouges d'Harry étaient baignés de larmes sans pour autant qu'une seule d'entre elles ne coulent. Son regard était empli de haine à l'égard de ses parents biologiques. Severus, de son côté venait seulement de découvrir le lourd mensonge que porter Harry en lui depuis toutes ces années, cela expliquer beaucoup de choses comme son aversion totale pour les protecteurs de la lumière, son adoration pour le Maitre, son dévouement, comme s'il lui était redevable de la vie, cela explique pourquoi il l'idolâtre autant. Cela explique aussi le fait qu'Harry n'est jamais évoqué une seule fois ses parents devant quiconque, à part à celui qui lui a conté cette abominable connerie !

-Qui t'as raconté ça Harry ?

-Mon père.

Comment avait-il osé ainsi salir la mémoire de Lily Evans, de sa Lily ? Comment avait-il pu raconter de telles atrocités à un pauvre gamin orphelin se demandant simplement qui pouvaient être ses vrais parents ?

-Harry tout ça est totalement faux ! Tes parents étaient des personnes aimantes, ils n'auraient jamais osés lever le petit doigt sur toi ! Ton père était le chef des aurors (et le meilleur qui soit même si ça, il ne l'avouera jamais) et ta mère était une des meilleures médicomages de tout le pays ! Tes parents étaient des personnes honnêtes, ils n'auraient jamais torturé leur fils unique, tu étais devenu leur raison de vivre Harry !

-C'est faux ! Tu dis que des conneries ! s'emporta Harry.

-Harry, je t'en supplie crois-moi ! Tu vis dans le mensonge depuis tant d'années sans que je ne sois au courant, si seulement j'avais su ça plus tôt. Voldemort n'a pas tué tes parents parce qu'ils te torturaient, Il les a tués parce que lorsqu'Il est venu pour te tuer toi, tes parents se sont interposé ! Ils ne t'ont jamais sacrifié ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, c'est eux qui se sont sacrifiés pour te sauver ! Cette cicatrice que tu as n'est pas due au fait que ta magie t'es sauvé, c'est le fait que ta mère a lancé sur toi un sortilège d'ancienne magie pour te protéger, ce même sortilège qui à renvoyer le sort mortel a Voldemort et lui a fait perdre toute humanité !

Harry était déboussolé, était-il possible que Severus est raison et que son père lui est menti ? Voldemort aurait tué ses parents parce qu'ils le protégeaient et non pas parce qu'ils le torturaient, après réflexion cela était bien plus probable que l'histoire de son père. Et Severus avait souligné un point important, le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait le tuer lui et pas ses parents, mais alors pourquoi était-il toujours en vie, cela n'avait pas de sens.

-Ton histoire ne tient pas debout, d'après toi Il voulait me tuer moi et pas mes parents alors pourquoi je suis toujours là, tu peux m'expliquer ?

-Tout simplement parce que les plans qu'Il avait pour toi ont changé quand Il a compris la puissance que tu renfermais Harry ! Tu n'es pas un sorcier ordinaire, tu es le fils d'un Potter talentueux et d'une Evans surdoué. Beaucoup de légendes tournent autour de la famille Potter depuis des siècles.

-De légendes ? Comme quoi ? demanda Harry soudain intéressé.

-Je ne peux pas t'en parler pour l'instant Harry, mais le moment venu, je te dirai tout ce qu'il y à savoir. Harry, il faut que tu comprennes que tu es destiné à de grandes choses, et plus destin est grand plus tes erreurs seront nombreuses. Sache que peu importe tes choix, je serais toujours là pour toi.

-Merci Severus, même si ça ne se voit pas parce que je suis un peu perdu avec tout ce que tu m'as dit, je veux que tu saches que tu comptes beaucoup pour moi et que je suis heureux de t'avoir à mes côtés. Tu es le meilleur parrain qu'un jeune garçon peut avoir et tu es le meilleur ami que peut avoir un jeune sorcier partagé entre deux destins qui s'offrent à lui. Je voulais aussi te remercier pour Poudlard, je sais que c'est toi qui lui as proposé l'idée. Et sache que je sais combien il t'en coute de m'avoir raconté cette histoire et que tu mets ta vie entre mes mains car on sait tous deux que s'Il apprend ce que tu m'as dit tu seras immédiatement tué pour trahison et tentative de corruption mais comme d'habitude je ne dirais rien. Même si je doute de plus en plus de ton allégeance au Maitre.

-Harry, je pensais que tu avais compris que depuis toutes ces années mon allégeance ne va plus à Voldemort, mais à toi.

-Comme nous tous Harry !

Le jeune sorcier et son maitre sursautèrent, dans leur passionnante conversation, ils n'avaient pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir sur le groupe d'amis d'Harry.

-Il faut que tu comprennes qu'on désobéirait a n'importe lequel des commandements de ton père si tu nous dis de le faire, je pense qu'il est temps que tu te rendes compte de la place que tu prends dans ces rangs et dans nos cœurs. Je pense que la plupart des mangemorts ont hâte que tu prennes sa place, tu es bien plus stratégique, bien plus doué et bien plus clément que lui. Et même si tu n'as pas l'air de t'en rendre encore compte, inconsciemment, tu commences déjà à te détacher de lui, tu commences à prendre tes propres décisions, à lui tenir tête, à former ton propre groupe de fidèle.

-Je m'en rends compte ne t'en fais pas Pansy. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à le comprendre et à le suivre, je pense qu'il a fait son temps, mais il a encore beaucoup à m'apprendre, il est allé plus loin en terme de magie noir que n'importe lequel des sorciers encore en vie. Et puis même, je ne suis pas encore prêt pour prendre sa succession, notre ère viendra, à nous tous croyez-moi.


	10. Achats de dernières minutes

C'est sur ces mots qu'Harry s'endormit épuisé.

-Sortons, dit Rogue en se levant de sa chaise et en poussant le petit groupe à l'extérieur de la pièce.

-Severus est-ce que tu peux nous couvrir ? demanda Alexia à son professeur.

-Vous couvrir ?

-Oui, au près d'Harry, ajouta Pansy. Demain, c'est son anniversaire et certain d'entre nous n'ont pas encore de cadeau alors on voulait faire un tour en ville pour faire des achats et relâcher la pression.

-Et où comptez-vous aller ? Et le Maître est-il d'accord ?

-On attendait d'abord de savoir si tu acceptais de nous couvrir ou pas, répondit Ambre.

-Oui, vous pouvez compter sur moi.

Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue du professeur et partit avec le reste du groupe vers la salle du trône. Severus les regarda s'éloigner, il n'y avait pas seulement Harry qui avait grandi, eux aussi ont fait du chemin pensa-t-il. Soudain, il sentit un énorme poids se détacher de lui, c'était le poids de la peur : la peur de laisser Harry seul. Il venait de comprendre que cette peur n'était plus fondée depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Harry avait su s'entourer de personne de confiance, honnête et par-dessus fidèle. Sur cette pensée positive, il quitta le long couloir et rejoignit ses cachots pour finir de s'installer.

-Maître, nous avons une requête à Vous faire part.

-Je t'écoute Ambre.

-Comme Vous le savez, Harry fête ses quinze ans demain et certains d'entre nous n'ont pas encore de cadeau à lui offrir. Nous avions pensé y aller en début d'après-midi mais l'emploi du temps a changé, nous voulions donc Votre autorisation pour aller faire des achats de dernière minute.

-Vous l'avez, annonça Voldemort.

-Merci Maître, nous y allons de ce pas.

Le petit groupe quitta la salle.

-Au fait où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda Ron. Parce que le Chemin de Traverse est un peu loin là.

-Ron, rien n'est jamais trop loin pour nous, lui dit Alexia avec un large sourire.

-On n'aura jamais assez d'énergie pour aller jusqu'en Angleterre, lui répondit ce dernier.

-Ron je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte que dans la même journée tu as transplané du Terrier jusqu'en Albanie, pour après revenir en France et participer à un rituel de magie noir extrêmement puissant et tu n'as pas l'air d'être fatigué.

-Ah bah oui, c'est vrai que maintenant que tu en parles, je ne ressens aucune fatigue malgré tout ça.

-Donc je pense qu'un transplanage de plus ne te tuera pas, ajouta Pansy.

-C'est bon plus personne n'a de question ? demanda Ambre. Alors on y va !

Les six amis disparurent pour arriver à l'entrée du chemin de traverse.

-Bon, chacun sait ce qu'il doit acheter alors on se retrouve ici dans une heure.

Ils formèrent deux groupes, Alexia, Ambre et Pansy d'un côté et Drago, Ron et Jay (diminutif de Jake qui était lui-même le diminutif de Jacob Oui j'aime bien faire simple :P) d'un autre.

-Du côté des gars-

-Vous savez ce que vous allez acheter ? demanda Ron.

-Moi ouai, je vais lui prendre un balai, annonça Drago.

-Et moi je sais pas encore. Et toi Ron, tu vas lui prendre quoi ?

-Moi s'est déjà fait ! s'exclama-t-il en leur adressant un grand sourire. Je vais lui offrir un objet unique et ce qui est génial, c'est que pratiquement personne ne connaît l'existence de ce bout de parchemin.

-Nan ! Ne me dis pas qu'ils te l'ont donné ! s'exclama Drago.

Ron hocha violemment la tête pour acquiescer.

-Et toi, tu as ça entre les mains et tu le donnes à Harry, mais t'es malade ! Ce truc vaut de l'or mon gars !

-Je sais bien, et justement ! Qui d'autre qu'Harry pourrait en faire un bon usage ?

-Je veux bien essayer si tu veux ! s'enflamma Drago.

-Toi ? Au bout de cinq minutes tu te ferais chopper par Rusard ! rigola Ron.

-Eh les gars, vous voulez bien m'expliquer de quoi vous parlez.

-T'inquiète Jay, tu verras en temps voulu, répondit Ron avec un clin d'œil.

Ils entrèrent dans la boutique de Quidditch.

-Bonjour messieurs, que puis-je faire pour vous être agréable ? demanda un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années derrière son comptoir.

-Bonjour, j'ai passé une commande il y a quelque temps au nom de Malefoy.

-Ah ! Mr Malefoy, le balai est prêt et les places sont arrivées hier ! s'exclama l'homme en partant dans l'arrière-boutique.

-Les places ? interrogea Ron.

Le commerçant revint vers eux chargé de deux boites : une immense, pratiquement aussi grande que lui et la deuxième faisait la taille d'une boite à chaussure.

-Oui mon garçon ! Les places pour la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch bien sûr !

-T'as pris des places et tu nous as rien dits ! s'indigna Ron.

-Bah c'était censé être une surprise à la base, mais c'est raté.

-Oh ! Mille excuses Mr Malefoy, implora le vendeur.

-Ce n'est pas grave, passons !

L'homme le regarda stupéfait : il ne s'attendait certainement pas à une telle réponse, il s'attendait à une menace, peut être même à une torture pour avoir dévoilé une information « secrète » d'un Malefoy.

-C'est le cadeau d'Harry de la part de ma famille et de Bella, leur appris Dray (à bah oui lui aussi il a le droit à un diminutif :P), moi, je lui offre le balai.

-Oui et pas n'importe quel balai ! Mr Malefoy, puis je vous montrez ma plus belle création ? demanda le vieil homme.

-Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je veux aussi garder la surprise, même si j'ai hâte de voir à quoi il ressemble, je patienterai jusqu'à demain. Mais merci quand même pour la proposition, passons au paiement voulez-vous.

-Bien sûr, tout de suite. Vous payez séparément, je suppose ?

Drago acquiesça.

-Cela nous donne donc pour le balai soixante-huit gallions, seize mornilles et douze noises (68g, 16m, 12n).

Drago sortit l'argent d'une première bourse noire et déposa la somme sur le comptoir.

-Gardez la monnaie, lui lança Drago. Et pour les places ? Ainsi que la commande de mon père pour fin août que je règle maintenant s'il vous plaît.

-Bien sûr monsieur, je vous dis ça tout de suite.

Après quelques rapides calculs, le vendeur annonça :

-Vous devez être encore plus riche que ce qu'on raconte pour pouvoir débourser autant d'argent en une fois. Le prix de la commande de votre père s'élève à dix mille six cent seize gallions, dix-huit mornilles et vingt-deux noises (10 616g, 18m, 22n).

Ron faillit s'étrangler à l'annonce du prix.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est une blague ? C'est quoi l'autre commande ?

-C'est pas l'autre commande qui coûte si cher, ce sont les places de la coupe du monde, déclara le marchand.

-T'inquiète pas, je t'expliquerai, lui intima Drago tout en sortant la somme astronomique demander par l'homme d'une deuxième bourse aux couleurs de Serpentard.

Il diminua les deux colis et les fourra dans sa poche. Les trois amis sortirent du magasin en saluant le commerçant.

-Bon, ça s'est fait, déclara Ron. Ca vous dérange si on passe à Gringotts, je vais voir si j'ai quelques gallions en réserve pour Harry, dit-il gêner.

-Pas de problème, puis de toute façon fallait aussi que j'y aille donc ça tombe bien, annonça Jake.

Ron prit les devants, tête baissée pour dissimuler la gêne qu'il avait d'évoquer les problèmes d'argent de sa famille devant ses deux amis si riche et si puissant. Drago et Jake se regarder avec amusement, Ron ne se doutait de rien.

-Il va faire une tête quand il va l'apprendre, chuchota Drago avec amusement.

-Grave !

-Du côté des filles-

Elles entèrent dans l'animalerie.

-Tu sais ce que tu vas lui prendre comme animal ? demanda Alexia.

-Pansy, on a le droit à quoi déjà ? s'informa Ambre.

-Normalement ? Chouette, chat et crapaud.

-Pourquoi normalement ? Y en a qui ont autre chose ? questionna Ambre.

-Non, pas spécialement, mais je sais qu'il y en qui ont des rats, et quand j'étais en première (année) il y avait une septième (année) qui avait un serpent.

-Puis je vous aidez mesdemoiselles ?

-Oui, je cherche quelque chose de rare, d'unique si c'est possible et puissant. C'est un cadeau pour quelqu'un de très spécial alors il lui faut un animal à la hauteur.

-Suivez-moi, j'ai peut-être ce qu'il vous faut, annonça la jeune femme.

Elle les emmena dans l'arrière-boutique. Elle passa une clé dans la serrure d'un coffre dissimulé des regards indiscrets derrière un tableau. Elle en sortit une couverture roulée en boule, elle la déplia sur son bureau pour découvrir l'œuf qu'elle refermé. Il était aussi gros qu'une balle de baseball, il était d'un vert émeraude avec lequel seuls les yeux d'un certain jeune sorcier auraient pu rivaliser.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Alexia.

-Un œuf de phénix. C'est ma mère qui me l'a légué, qui l'avait elle-même reçut de sa mère et ainsi de suite depuis la nuit des temps. On se transmet cet œuf de génération en génération depuis des siècles. Aucun de mes ancêtres n'est parvenu a trouvé le bon maître.

-Le bon maître ? C'est-à-dire ? questionna Pansy.

-Cet œuf ne peut éclore que s'il trouve le véritable propriétaire qu'il lui est destiné. Certains éclosent dès le jour de leur naissance, d'autre mettent des décennies voir des siècles, et d'autre n'éclosent jamais. Il faut qu'il se sente en confiance, le phénix est une créature très capricieuse, seul un puissant sorcier peut le maitriser.

-Comme Dumbledore par exemple, ajouta Pansy.

-Exactement, bien que Dumbledore ne soit pas son véritable propriétaire.

-Comment ça ? s'informa Pansy.

-Les phénix sont éternels, ils ne peuvent pas mourir de causes naturelles, une fois qu'ils ont éclos, il faudrait que quelqu'un ou quelque chose les tuent pour qu'ils meurent. Le phénix de Dumbledore a dû naitre il y a des siècles, lorsqu'il a trouvé son maitre. À la mort de celui ici, il a dû partir parcourir le monde, Dumbledore l'a trouvé et s'est lié d'amitié avec lui.

-D'accord, j'ai compris ! Mais comment être sûr que l'œuf va éclore quand nous l'offrirons à notre ami ?

-On ne peut pas en être sûr. Il va falloir lui apporter et voir la réaction de l'œuf à son contact.

-Et s'il n'éclot pas, on fait quoi ? On vous le rapporte ?

-Oui, ça me semble la meilleure chose à faire pour que je continue la tâche de mes aïeux. Je vous l'échangerai contre un autre animal bien sûr, on a rien sans rien.

-Ça me va, conclu Ambre. Et combien me coûtera-t-il ?

-Rien, si vous pouvez me débarrasser de ce fardeau, je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissante.

-Dans ce cas, je me dois de vous remerciez. Et puisque nous y sommes, qu'avez-vous à proposer à deux jeunes sorcières qui entrent à Poudlard ?

-J'ai le chat idéal pour vous, et pour vous... dit elle en jugeant Alexia du regard, un vivet doré vous irez à ravir.

-Un vivet doré ? s'interrogea Alexia.

-C'est un petit oiseau doré, il est tout rond, c'est trop mignon ! répondit Pansy des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Bah je vous fais confiance !

La jeune femme les raccompagna dans la boutique, zigzagua entre les rayons et revint avec deux petites cages.

-Pour vous, et pour vous, dit-elle en tendant une cage à chacune des deux amies.

-Pansy, tu veux bien les prendre le temps que je paye ?

-Qu'on paye !

-Nan Alex, c'est moi qui te l'offre.

-Il en est hors de question !

-Si ! répondit Ambre avec autorité. Si tu sors rien qu'une noise de ta poche, je t'envoie à St Mangouste.

La jeune fille n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter.

-Donc vingt-cinq gallions (25g) s'il vous plaît.

Les trois amies sortirent de la boutique en remerciant la commerçante.

-Ambre c'est fait, maintenant à mon tour. Par contre va falloir quitter notre cher monde sorcier !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Ce qu'elle veut dire c'est qu'elle a l'intention de nous trainer dans les boutiques moldus pour trouver le cadeau d'Harry, c'est bien ça ?

-Exactement ! Et petite correction, ce n'est pas « le » cadeau d'Harry mais « les » cadeaux d'Harry, corrigea Pansy avec un clin d'œil.

-Tu vas lui offrir quoi ?

-Je vais lui refaire sa garde-robe !

-Refaire sa garde-robe ? À Harry ? Je crois que j'ai mal entendu, parce que pour moi Harry est le mec qui s'habille le mieux au monde ! s'exclama Ambre.

-Ça oui, c'est indéniable, il a une manière de s'habiller bien à lui ! Bien que Drago soit pas mal non plus, mais il est toujours classe, toujours avec une chemise et pantalon, il sait pas faire simple. Et Jake est toujours bien habillé aussi, même si personnellement, je préfère quand il est torse nu.

-Venez les filles, on va s'asseoir au Chaudron Baveur, on sera plus tranquille pour parler, intervint Alexia.

Les deux autres la suivirent. Une fois les trois amies installées, Ambre lança un Assurdiato autour d'elles.

-Donc on en était où ? demanda Alexia.

-Au fait que Jake a un corps de rêve, bava Pansy.

-Tu sais Pansy, je pense que ça fait un moment que tu n'as pas vu Harry torse nu.

-C'est pas faux, c'est sûr que toi tu le vois souvent torse nu, même plus que torse nu, ajouta Alexia avec un clin d'œil.

Ambre rougit légèrement à cette remarque.

-Bah puisqu'on en vient à parler de ça, ajouta Pansy, allons au fond des choses. Vous l'avez fait ?

Ambre rougit de plus belles suite à la question.

-Oui, souffla-t-elle, visiblement gêné.

-Je le savais ! s'écrièrent les deux autres d'une même voix. Et alors, c'était comment ? enchaîna Pansy.

-Ce mec est un dieu, clairement, avoua Ambre toute trace de gêne envolée.

-C'est vrai, déclara Pansy rêveuse.

Alexia lui tapa sur la main pour la faire revenir sur Terre.

-Pansy ne me dit pas que toi aussi, tu l'as fait avec lui, dit Alexia faussement outré.

-Comme nous toutes, déclara la concerné.

-Ok, je suis démasqué. D'ailleurs, c'est avec toi sa première fois espèce de garce, la taquina Alexia.

-Eh ben non ! J'aurais bien voulu, crois-moi, mais non, je n'étais sa première fois, j'ai été la première de nous quatre, mais pas sa toute première fois.

-Et tu sais qui c'est la toute première ? demanda Ambre.

-Oui, c'est Adixia.

-Tu parles de la princesse vampire ?

-Ouaip !

-Rien que ça ! Il n'a pas choisi n'importe qui !

-En même temps, ce n'est pas n'importe qui !

-Les filles, je peux vous posez une question ? dit soudain Ambre dont la gêne était revenu.

-Bien sûr, dis-nous tout !

-Bah je me demandais si on était un peu jeune pour déjà l'avoir fait, aussi bien vous que moi.

-Je pense pas non, lâcha Pansy, si tu veux tout savoir je me suis déjà posé la question des centaines de fois. Et j'en suis venu à cette conclusion : pour sa première fois, il faut avoir totalement confiance en son partenaire, être rassuré, se sentir protégé et je vois pas qui mieux que Harry peut nous procurer cette formidable sensation. Enfin c'est vrai quoi, depuis qu'on est petit c'est lui qui nous protège, avec l'aide de Drago, Jay et Ron bien sûr, et puis on sait se défendre mais c'est quand même lui qui nous sauve à chaque fois, par exemple quand on était petit et qu'on s'était échappé pour se retrouver dans la forêt un soir de pleine lune, c'est lui qui a tué les deux loup garou.

-Ou quand on s'était égaré dans les bois et qu'on était tombé sur le nid d'acromantula, c'est lui qui l'a détruit. C'est vrai que tu n'as pas tort Pansy, il a toujours était là pour nous, aussi bien quand il fallait nous défendre que quand on avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. C'est pour ça qu'on est toutes sorti avec lui.

-Et à chaque fois on en est toutes venu à la même conclusion, aucune de nous n'est celle qu'il lui faut, termina Ambre.

Ses deux amies la regardèrent avec compassion.

-Alors ça y est, toi aussi tu as cette sensation ? demanda Pansy.

-Cette sensation de ne pas le combler, continua Alexia.

-De te rendre compte qu'il n'y a plus de réelles conversations comme tu en avais quand tu étais seulement amie avec lui, enchaîna la serpentarde.

-Qu'il ne se confit plus à toi, que tu es tenu à l'écart, pas parce qu'il ne t'aime pas, mais parce qu'il veut te protéger et du coup essaie de te cacher tout ce qu'il peut, ce qui du coup le rend triste et fait mourir l'amour qu'il a pour toi, acheva Ambre.

-Exactement, dit tristement Pansy. Et du coup, tu vas faire quoi ?

-Bah je vais mettre fin à notre relation dès...

Ambre ne put finir sa phrase, la voix de Ron venait de retentir dans tout le chemin de traverse. C'était un hurlement étrangler et rauque, qui mêlait stupéfaction, surprise et peur. Les trois sorcières s'élancèrent à l'encontre des jeunes hommes pour leur venir en aide. Elles déboulèrent dans le hall de Gringotts baguette levées, prêtent à s'en prendre à quiconque oserait s'attaquer à leurs meilleurs amis. Elles furent surprises de voir Jake et Drago complètement mort de rire devant un Ron livide.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Ambre qui s'était joint aux trois autres suivit par Pansy et Alexia.

-M...M...M...Ma...Ma...Mais...Mais...Mais c'est pas... pas possible, articula difficilement Ron toujours aussi blanc qu'un mort.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as Ron ?

Elle se tourna vers les deux garçons, prête à exploser.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait comme connerie tous les deux ?!

Les deux garçons se calmèrent un peu, reprirent leur souffle et Drago exposa la situation.

-On a rien fait ! C'est pas nous, c'est Harry !

-Quoi Harry ?

-Ron vient seulement de découvrir l'état de son compte en banque, ça fait un an qu'il n'y avait pas prêté attention, persuader qu'il était vide. Hors, si tu réfléchis bien, ça fait un an que Harry et « son père » nous versent de l'argent sur notre compte pour les « services » rendu.

-Mais nan ! T'es sérieux Ron ? Tu savais pas ? s'indigna Pansy.

Ron secoua la tête de gauche à droite en signe de négation.

-Cinq cent... Cinq cent mille... Cinq cent mille gallions... Cinq cent mille p*tain de gallions ! s'écria Ron. Nan mais ils sont malades !

-Ah mais oui ! Maintenant que j'y pense c'est logique que tu ne sois pas au courant ! Il nous en a parlé quand tu étais à l'infirmerie et étant donner qu'après nous avoir forcés à accepter, il nous a fait promettre de ne plus jamais en parler, c'est normal que tu sois surpris ! Quoique tu aurais pu venir vérifier l'état de ton compte en banque plus tôt.

-Nan mais vous vous rendez pas compte... Cinq cent mille gallions !

-Ah si si on s'en rend compte, t'en fait pas ! Ca fait exactement deux millions cinq cent mille deux livres et trente-cinq centimes (2500002.35£), annonça Drago.

-Ou trois millions six cent vingt-cinq mille trois euros et quarante et un centimes (3625003.41€), ajouta Alexia.

-Ou encore trois millions six cent soixante-cinq mille trois dollars et quarante-cinq centimes (3665003.45$), surenchérit Jake.

-P*tain, c'est un truc de fou. Vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginez ce que ça fait de savoir qu'on a tous ça, lâcha Ron les larmes aux yeux.

Ambre le prit dans ses bras, il éclata en sanglots. Elle lui chuchotait à l'oreille de quoi lui rendre le sourire, même si elle savait que c'était des larmes de joie qui couler sur ses joues.

-Écoute Ron, aucun de nous n'a jamais eu à connaitre la précarité dans laquelle tu as toujours vécu et nous ne la connaitrons surement jamais, c'est tout ce que je nous souhaite. Mais sache que tu as mérité cet argent, peut être bien plus que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Tu connais Harry depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que la plupart d'entre nous, sauf Drago et Jake. Tous les quatre, vous êtes les quatre inséparables.

-Ron faut que tu comprennes qu'on a eu cette idée pas parce qu'on avait pitié de toi ou je ne sais quoi. On savait que tu nous enviais beaucoup étant plus jeune et ça se comprend : on est tous les trois issus de grande famille, qui ont bâti leur patrimoine il y a des siècles. Alors il y a un an, on a enfin trouvé la solution pour contrer cette injustice, commença Jake.

-Etant fier comme tu l'es, on savait que te donner ou te prêter de l'argent ne te serais d'aucune utilité, au mieux tu l'accepterais et tu n'y toucherais pas et au pire tu nous aurais lâché en pensant qu'on te voyait comme inférieur à nous. On a donc trouvé ce stratagème, te rémunérai pour tes actions passées et ton énorme participation à « notre cause ». Mais là encore, on avait un souci, tu allais te sentir favoriser et rejeter cet argent, alors on s'est dit que, si on payer tout le monde à part égale, il n'y aurait pas de raison de te blesser, expliqua Drago qui avait à son tour prit Ron dans ses bras.

-Merci, merci à tous pour ce que vous m'avez dit et ce que vous avez fait. Vous me connaissez tellement bien que ça en devient effrayant, mais je crois que je ne pouvais pas en espérer mieux de mes meilleurs amis. On se le dit pas assez souvent mais je vous aime, tous autant que vous êtes, on se connaît tous depuis super longtemps, on a grandi ensemble. Vous êtes ma plus grande richesse, j'donnerais tout l'or du monde pour vous avoir à mes côtés jusqu'à la fin des temps, avoua Ron toujours les larmes aux yeux, mais avec un immense sourire qui traduisait le bonheur qu'il avait d'être là avec eux, même s'il manquait Harry et Kim.

C'était autour de ses amis d'avoir les larmes aux yeux, et oui même Jake et Drago, fort et fiers comme ils étaient n'étaient pas insensible. Ils se prirent tous dans les bras et se chuchotaient des « je t'aime » à tour de rôle.

-Hmm hmm ! toussota le gobelin derrière son comptoir.

\- Ah bah oui, je n'ai toujours pas dit ce que je voulais faire. Bon bah alors du coup, je souhaiterais me rendre dans mon coffre pour me rendre compte par moi-même. Jacob et Drago peuvent nous accompagner ?

-Si vous le désirez, grogna le gobelin.

-Vous acceptez de m'accompagner ? les interrogea Ron.

-Evidemment, répondirent ses acolytes d'une même voix.

Ils suivirent le gobelin dans un wagon, prirent place et le wagon s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de la banque. Il s'arrêta devant le coffre de Ron. Ron donna sa clé au gobelin qui ouvra la porte. Ron fut émerveillé par l'amas de gallions présent dans son coffre, bien conscient que ses deux compagnons n'étaient pas le moins du monde impressionné par la taille de son trésor, pour lui, c'était le paradis.

-Accio mille gallions ! s'exclama-t-il.

Les gallions s'envolèrent vers la bourse que Ron leur présentait.

-Merci les gars, vous êtes géniaux.

-Pas encore autant que toi, mais on s'en sort pas mal sur ce coup-là, faut avouer, déclara Jake tout sourire.

-On est content pour toi Ron, vraiment, ajouta solennellement Drago.

Ron leur sourit. Ils sortirent du coffre du Weasley.

-C'est ok, on peut repartir, dit le rouquin au gobelin.

Ils prirent à nouveau place dans le wagon et regagnèrent la surface, Ron fit changer la moitié des gallions retirer en livres (£) ainsi que ses deux amis, ils saluèrent le gobelin et sortir rejoindre les filles.

-Nous on a fini avec les magasins sorciers, ça vous dit de vous joindre à nous pour faire les boutiques moldus ? s'empressa de demander Pansy impatiente de dépenser son argent pour refaire sa garde-robe.

-Ouai pas de soucis, répondirent les trois garçons.

Ils transplanèrent direction Londres. Pansy les traîna de boutique en boutique, de tout genres, allant du magasin de cuisine à celui de produits high tech en passant par toutes les boutiques de fringues de marques, de Gucci à SuperDry, de Eleven Paris à Channel, il y en avait pour tout le monde, pour tous les styles et toutes les envies. Tout le mode y trouva son compte, Pansy avait refait sa garde-robe ainsi que celle d'Harry à l'occasion de son anniversaire, Jake et Alexia avait décidé, étant tout deux immergé dans la technologie moldue, de s'unir pour offrir à Harry le confort qu'offrait la technologie. Entrant bientôt à Poudlard, ils avaient décidé de moderniser leur future salle commune et pour ça, ils avaient mis le paquet : immenses écrans plats, rétro projecteur, consoles de jeux derniers cris, enceinte portable, home cinéma, casque audio, écouteurs, lecteur Blu-ray, etc. Bref, tout ce qui fallait pour pas s'ennuyer les jours de pluie ! Ron avait découvert le bonheur de faire les boutiques sans faire du lèche-vitrine, de pouvoir acheter ce qui lui faisait envie comme il le voulait en autant d'exemplaire qu'il le voulait, sans avoir à réfléchir aux conséquences de ses achats, sans avoir à se priver de rien. Sur les coups de dix-neuf heures, le groupe décida de rentrer au château du Mage Noir. Harry et Kim n'étant toujours pas réveiller, ils purent dissimuler leurs cadeaux respectifs facilement. Après s'être douché et habillé, Ambre entreprît de réveiller Harry pour le dîner. Elle se faufila dans sa chambre et se glissa sous les draps avec lui.

-Harry, réveille toi, on va bientôt aller manger, lui chuchota Ambre à l'oreille tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

Harry ouvrit doucement les yeux.

-Salut, souffla Harry en posant sa tête sur les jambes d'Ambre qui était adossé au mur.

-Faut qu'on parle, dit tristement la jeune sorcière.

Harry se redressa, il savait de quoi il s'agissait, elles commençaient toutes par la même phrase.

-Je suis désolé Ambre, la devança Harry. Je sais que c'est de ma faute, je sais que c'est à cause de moi que ça marche pas. Je sais pas ce que j'ai, je sais pas pourquoi j'arrive pas à vous gardez, à vous comblez alors que je tiens à vous plus que tout au monde, dit tristement L'héritier. Je dois vraiment être nul comme petit ami pour me faire largué quatre fois en six mois par les quatre fille que j'aime plus que tout, pensa-t-il tout haut.

Ambre s'approcha doucement de lui et prit délicatement son visage entre ses mains.

-Harry ne dis pas de bêtises, tu es le meilleur petit ami dont une fille peut rêver : tu es beau, musclé, stylé, adorable, attentionné et incroyablement riche ! finit Ambre en rigolant.

Elle réussi a décroché un sourire au jeune homme.

-Nan, plus sérieusement, tu es l'homme idéal Harry, y a rien à redire. Ne crois surtout pas que tu nous comble pas et que tu ne nous rend pas heureuse, au contraire. Mais le problème c'est qu'on a toutes compris qu'on était pas la bonne. Tu nous comble mais nous ne te comblons pas, c'est ça la vérité.

-Arrête, vous avez toutes étaient géniales, dit Harry.

-Là n'est pas le problème Harry, le problème c'est qu'aucune de nous n'a les épaules pour te soutenir dans ta tâche, on n'est pas assez forte pour toi, le poids est bien plus difficile a porté quand on sort avec toi que quand on est simplement ami, parce que quand on est ami, quand tu nous confit quelque chose ou nous demande de l'aide, on est tous là, tous présent pour pouvoir t'aider, on a le temps de réfléchir, d'argumenter avec les autres nos idées, on prend des décisions en groupe. Mais quand on sort avec toi, tout est différent. Parce qu'on prend tout de suite une place plus importante dans ton cœur et du coup tu te tournes en premier lieux vers nous, ce qui est tout à fait normal. Mais aucune n'a été à la hauteur de tes ambitions, de ton importance, de ta souffrance. Alors à chaque fois, quand tu te rends compte de ça, tu nous cache le plus de chose possible, pour ne pas avoir à nous inquiéter, mais du coup on te perd car tu ne peux plus te confier à nous. Alors je préfère te quitter, retrouver mon meilleur ami et pouvoir à nouveau t'aider comme il faut plutôt que d'être tenu à l'écart de tous tes choix.

-Ambre, je sais pas quoi dire, à part que tu as raison. Au début c'était inconsciemment que je réagissais comme ça mais après quelque temps je me suis rendu compte de tout ça. J'ai quand même essayé, et je peux te dire que c'est avec toi que je me suis senti le mieux, mais ça ne le dit à personne après elles vont t'en vouloir à mort, dit Harry en souriant. Je tiens à te dire que si je n'étais Harry Potter et toutes les responsabilités que ça engendre, j'aurai fait de toi ma femme. Mais malheureusement, je suis Harry Potter, alors ça ne se passera pas comme je l'aurais souhaité.

-Merci Harry, dit Ambre comblé par le compliment. Heureusement que je ne suis pas une garce sinon je t'aurais gardé pour toujours.

-Ah bon ? C'est si plaisant que ça de sortir avec L'héritier ?

-Nan, pas avec L'héritier, mais avec Harry, juste Harry. Tu sais même pas le nombre de privilège que je vais perdre !

-Vas y dis moi que je rigole !

-Alors déjà adieu les plus grandes chambres du château, avec les salles de bains, les garde-robes, les lits immenses. Adieu la richesse infini, finit la belle vie. Finit d'être dans les petits papiers du Maître !

Devant la mine décomposé d'Harry, Ambre ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Mais nan je rigole, c'est pas pour ça que je suis sorti avec toi, ça c'est le côté « héritier des ténèbres ». Nan ce que je vais réellement perdre c'est un garçon fabuleux, qui m'a fait vivre des choses dont je me souviendrais toute ma vie : des journées magnifiques, tu m'as fait découvrir les quatre coins du monde, les parcs d'attractions moldus, les balades sur la plage, les réveils les plus doux au monde, les nuits les plus calme et paisible ainsi que les plus enflammé que je vivrai dans toute ma vie.

Harry rougit à la dernière remarque et la suite n'arrangea rien.

-Nan mais sérieux ! On en parlé tout a l'heure avec Pansy et Alexia, tu es un dieu, se vendu toute seule Ambre, devenant rouge écarlate, n'en revenant pas qu'elle venait de dire sa à haute voix.

Harry sourit devant l'expression affolé d'Ambre.

-Tu sais toi et moi on a lien spécial, avec les autres filles aussi mais avec toi c'est différent. Avec toi je peux tout partager, je n'ai aucune gêne à te raconter tout ce qui me passe par la tête ce que je ne ferai pas forcément avec Kim, Pansy ou Alexia.

-Je sais, c'est pareil pour moi Harry, avoua la blonde.

Harry se leva du lit, enlevant les couvertures qui le couvraient jusque là. Il était uniquement vêtu d'un caleçon.

-Harry ! Tu cherches à me faire regretter ma décision ou quoi ? s'emporta Ambre.

Harry pour première réaction rigola, puis après quelques secondes il comprit qu'elle ne plaisantait pas, elle avait la tête enfouit dans ses genoux qu'elle avait ramené contre son buste et les avait entouré de ses bras. Elle pleurait. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et la serra dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime, dit Ambre d'une voix étouffé. Je t'aime et ça me fait mal de te quitter Harry, je reste forte depuis tout à l'heure mais là c'est trop. J'arriverai jamais à me passer de toi, de tes bras, de ton odeur, de ton corps, de ta présence. On se connaît depuis presque dix ans, j'ai toujours était avec toi. Combien de fois on est resté dans les bras l'un de l'autre à parler pendant des heures sans se poser de questions ? Combien de fois on a dormi ensemble sans aucune ambigüité ? C'est fini tout ça maintenant !

-Non Ambre, c'est faux. C'est fini parce que c'est toi qui le décide. J'ai toujours ressenti quelque chose pour toi et je ressentirai toujours quelque chose à ton égard, c'est plus fort que moi. Rien ne va changer, si j'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras et de t'emmener te balader sur les plages de Miami alors qu'on est en plein combat, je le ferai. Si j'ai envie de me glisser dans ta chambre en mettant assurer que tu étais seule et de dormir avec toi, je le ferai. Et si j'ai envie de t'embrasser, je le ferai, dit-il en relevant la tête de la jeune femme. Je t'aime Ambre, et pour accompagner ses paroles il l'embrassa.

Il passa son bras gauche sous les genoux de la jeune femme, passa son bras droit autour de ses épaules et transplana tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Ils apparurent sur une plage. Toujours sans interrompre le baiser, Ambre passa ses bras autour du coup d'Harry ce qui lui permis de libérer sa main droite. De sa main libre il fit apparaître un grand lit à baldaquin aux draps d'un blanc immaculé. Il déposa la jeune fille en travers et se positionna sur elle, le baiser s'intensifia et passa de doux et calme à fougueux et passionné. C'est elle qui y mit fin et laissa retomber sa tête sur le matelas.

-Et là tu as envie de quoi ? lui demanda-t-elle le regard plein de sous entendu.

Harry ferma les yeux comme pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

-Ambre t'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

-Nan, mais je m'en fou.

Et pour faire passer le message à Harry elle croisa ses jambes derrières son dos et l'attira vers elle.

-Fais moi tienne encore une fois, je t'en supplie, souffla Ambre laissant son désir prendre le dessus sur sa raison.

PS : Comme je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'ai eu l'idée d'aller voir le profil de chaque personne qui suit la fiction et je me suis dis qu'une petite mise au point s'imposait. Alors voilà, j'ai remarqué que plusieurs d'entre vous gardez une place de choix dans vos préférences de pairing pour les Harry/Drago, Harry/Severus ou encore Harry/Voldemort. Donc il faut que je précise qu'aucun de ces couples ne se formera, d'ailleurs les couples comme Drago/Rogue, Drago/Voldemort ou encore Rogue/Voldemort et Rogue/Lucius ne se formeront pas non plus. Loin de moins des idées et des propos homophobes, je suis totalement pour, mais je ne me sens juste pas capable d'écrire une histoire entre deux hommes. Peut être qu'avec le temps ça viendra mais pas pour cette fiction, je ne pense pas.

ATTENTION ! Risque de SPOIL pour les futurs couples ! :

J'ai aussi remarqué que souvent, ces mêmes lecteurs ne portaient pas dans leur cœur les couples Harry/Ginny, Drago/Hermione et Ron/Hermione. Alors je ne veux pas SPOILE mais je dois dire qu'il y a 95% de chances qu'Harry et Ginny forment un couple et pareil pour Drago et Hermione. Quant à Ron, il est peu probable qu'il soit avec Hermione. Alors rien n'est fait bien évidemment, par exemple au tout début de la fiction il m'aurait été impossible d'imaginer rien qu'un instant que Ginny ne finirait pas avec Harry et maintenant il y a 5% de chances que ça n'arrive pas alors on ne sait jamais. Pareil pour Drago, les chances qu'il ne forme pas un couple avec Hermione sont minces.

Voilà c'est un peu près tout ! J'espère que ce chapitre a été à votre goût, plus long que les précédents. N'hésitez à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous pensez du déroulement de l'histoire et si vous avez des idées ou des remarques, je suis toujours à l'écoute alors n'hésitez pas !

Kidy


	11. L'anniversaire d'Harry

Harry se réveilla à l'aube comme à son habitude. Il se leva délicatement pour ne pas dérangé Ambre, enfila un short et sortit de la chambre. Il avait décidé de décaler ses séances hebdomadaires de musculation à un créneau horaire bien plus avancé qu'avant. Il avait remarqué qu'au réveil ses muscles étaient peut-être encore un peu engourdis, mais ils étaient bien plus performants une fois échauffés qu'en fin de journée. Harry faisait une séance de musculation de deux heures tous les deux jours. Il courait pendant une heure les autres jours et il volait une à deux heures tous les jours après chaque séance. Il termina sa séance plus tard que prévu, il avait ajouté une heure de nage à son entraînement quotidien. Il était donc neuf heures quand il rentra au château, il monta directement dans sa chambre. Ambre avait déserté les lieux, il passa donc dans la salle de bains, il se déshabilla et entra dans la douche. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit doucement laissant entrer la jeune blonde, elle quitta la serviette qui la recouvrait et entra dans la douche avec L'héritier. Elle l'entoura de ses bras fins et il ne fut pas surpris le moins du monde, il se retourna avec une lenteur maîtrisée et lui fit face.

-Salut toi, lui dit-il doucement.

Elle remonta ses bras autour de son cou, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa.

-Joyeux anniversaire Mr Potter.

Il fronça les sourcils, il avait visiblement oublié qu'on était le 31 juillet. Pour la remercier, il passa ses mains derrière ses cuisses, la souleva et la plaqua contre le mur. Elle croisa ses jambes autour de sa taille et il commença à l'embrasser. Les mouvements de bassin d'Ambre le rendaient fou, il sentait ses hormones prendre le dessus sur sa raison et il se stoppa net. Il commença à vouloir la reposer à terre, mais son amante ne l'entendait pas comme ça, elle resserra son étreinte au niveau du cou et de la taille.

-Ambre je peux pas...

-Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ? Harry arrête de te prendre la tête ! Profite de ta vie, tu n'as que quinze ans bordel, arrête de réfléchir aux conséquences de tes actes !

-Mais j'ai toujours dû le faire.

-Et bien, c'est le moment d'arrêter, au moins pour aujourd'hui Harry. Tu as quinze ans, à ton âge tu devrais penser aux sorties, aux amis et aux filles, rien d'autre.

-Je suis précoce, la preuve est juste sous tes yeux, sourit le jeune homme.

-On a tous grandi trop vite Harry et toi bien plus que tous les autres. Il y a beaucoup d'inconvénients, mais il y a tout de même des avantages, comme ce qu'on s'apprêtait à faire, dit-elle malicieusement. Tu en connais beaucoup toi des mecs qui sont rejoints par une fille totalement nue sous la douche et qui ne la touchent pas ? Moi pas.

-Mais je ne veux pas que tu crois que...

-Que quoi ? Que tu profites de moi ? Que je crois que je ne t'intéresse que pour le sexe ? Harry on se connaît depuis toujours et une telle idée ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit. Je sais que tu as des sentiments pour moi et j'ai des sentiments pour toi, alors où est le problème ? On ne couche pas ensemble histoire de coucher ensemble, on s'aime et c'est simplement dans l'ordre des choses d'en arriver à ce stade. Et puis entre nous, s'il devait y en avoir un de nous deux qui forcerait l'autre, ça serait moi, dit-elle en ayant mesuré ses paroles.

-Ça, c'est ce que tu crois, répondit Harry.

-Nan, c'est simplement ce que je constate, releva-t-elle avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Ou peut être que je ne te plais pas ?

-Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi, lâcha-t-il.

Elle resserra son étreinte une nouvelle fois pour se retrouver totalement collée à lui, elle recommença ses mouvements de bassin tout en approchant sa bouche de l'oreille du jeune homme.

-Alors prouve le moi, le provoqua-t-elle.

Dix heures étaient passées quand ils entrèrent dans le salon principal de la résidence, tout le monde était là. À la vue de Kim, Ambre se précipita sur elle, Harry fit le tour et salua tout le monde, quand il arriva au niveau de la famille Malefoy, il fit la bise à Narcissa, Bellatrix, Lucius et termina par Drago, celui-ci lui glissa quelques mots.

-Harry, la prochaine fois que tu prends une douche en duo essaie de lancer un petit sort avant de passer aux choses sérieuses, tu as écourté ma nuit.

-J'essaierai d'y penser la prochaine fois, promis, lui répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Le petit bébé Potter a bien grandi, tu as quel âge ? Huit ans ?

-Très drôle Bella, lança Harry en levant les sourcils.

Elle le prit dans ses bras.

-Joyeux anniversaire Harry ! s'exclama la totalité du groupe.

-Aller, on ouvre les cadeaux ! annonça Drago pressé.

-Ok Dray, si tu veux ! Je commence par qui ? Par toi peut être, tu as l'air pressé.

-Nan pas par moi, mon cadeau est tellement génial que si tu commences par le mien, tu vas avoir l'impression que les cadeaux des autres sont du jus de citrouille ! dit-il fièrement.

Il décida de commencer par le cadeau de Pansy, elle lui tendit une dizaine de sacs, il déplia chaque vêtement et les montra à l'assemblée. Il remercia la serpentard et passa au cadeau de Kim. Elle lui offrit deux paires de chaussures montantes, son addiction. Il la serra dans ses bras et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille. Vint ensuite le tour de Jake et Alexia, il déballa là aussi plusieurs sacs : il reconnaissait la plupart des objets moldus, les ayant tous plus ou moins utilisés quand il passait du temps chez Jake. Il les embrassa à leur tour. Ron lui donna un bout de parchemin froissé qu'Harry reconnut immédiatement et s'empressa de le fourrer dans un des nombreux sacs avant d'attirer les regards indiscrets. Il reçut aussi du parfum ainsi qu'un sac à bandoulière de la part du rouquin. Ce fut autour d'Ambre de lui offrir un présent, elle lui apporta une couverture roulée en boule, Harry l'interrogea du regard.

-Ouvre là, lui dit-elle gentiment.

Harry ouvrit délicatement la couverture et y trouva un œuf, quand il le toucha du bout des doigts celui-ci se mit à bouger.

-Ça marche ! s'exclamèrent Alexia et Pansy.

Ambre acquiesça. Le jeune homme prit l'œuf de ses deux mains et attendit quelques secondes avant de voir les premières fissures apparaître. Une minute plus tard deux coquilles étaient posait sur la table et Harry tenait dans ses mains un petit oisillon au plumage noir.

-Il est magnifique, lâcha Harry, émerveillé par le petit animal.

Le petit oiseau grimpa sur l'épaule d'Harry et se lova dans son cou. L'héritier gratifia Ambre d'un doux baiser et d'un « Merci, tu es géniale ».

-Bon, c'est à mon tour ! s'exclama Drago.

Il rendit la taille réelle à la boite qu'il avait posée sur la table.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ? demanda Harry.

-Ouvre, tu verras bien, insista Drago.

Il s'exécuta. Il découvrit un magnifique balai : l'extrémité du manche était blanche et formait un dégradé jusqu'à virer au noir avant le faisceau de brindilles qui formait aussi un dégradé, mais dans le sens inverse, allant du noir au blanc. Son design était le parfait mélange entre le Nimbus 2000 et l'Eclair de feu. Sur le manche était gravé dans une écriture fine « Harry James Potter ». Il le sortit de la boite et l'installa sur son trépied pour que tout le monde puisse le voir. Il prit Drago dans ses bras.

-Merci vieux, il est super !

-C'est le seul et unique exemplaire, il a été fait sur-mesure. C'est le meilleur balai jamais conçu, bien plus rapide que ton Eclair de feu. Tu peux insérer ta baguette à l'intérieur du manche pour qu'un bouclier s'active et tu peux même le transformer en canne à baguette pour toujours l'avoir avec toi et que ça passe inaperçu, expliqua le blond.

-Génial, admit Harry, j'ai hâte de l'essayer !

-Et pourquoi pas l'essayer à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ? interrogea Narcissa en lui tendant une boite.

-À la Coupe du Monde ? J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre Sissi, avoua le brun en prenant la boite.

-Ouvre et tu comprendras, lui apprit Lucius. Il y a exactement 240 billets dans cette boite, soit trente matchs pour huit personnes, Drago, Narcissa et Bella ainsi que moi avons déjà nos places, alors tu disposes de ces places comme tu le souhaites.

Harry acquiesça et les embrassa tous une nouvelle fois, puis il s'empara des huit tas déjà formés, en plaça un dans un des sacs et tendit une liasse à chaque personne présente. Kim, Pansy et Ambre refusèrent.

-Je vais pas pouvoir venir Harry, désolée. Étant donné qu'on rentre à Poudlard cette année mes parents veulent que je passe tout le mois d'août avec eux, se justifia Kim.

-Pareil pour moi, ajouta Ambre.

-Et moi, tu sais que c'est comme ça chaque année, je passe toujours le mois d'août avec mes vieux, termina Pansy.

-Oui, je m'en doutais, dit Harry.

-Ah au fait, vu que je savais que tu allais avoir des places et que j'espérais que tu me proposes de t'accompagner, j'ai demandé à mes parents pour que tu puisses passer tout le mois d'août chez moi, et ils ont accepté. Alors si tu as rien de prévu et si ça te dit bah, tu peux venir, dit Ron, soudain gêné, réalisant qu'il pourrait se faire jeter.

-Bien évidemment que ça me dit ! Depuis le temps que je veux venir chez toi et rencontrer ta famille !

-Cool ! J'ai aussi essayé de négocier pour vous, mais ma mère a refusé, désolé les gars, annonça Ron en se tournant vers Jacob et Drago.

-C'est pas grave, t'en fais pas, on avait prévu le coup et Jake passe la fin des vacances chez moi, lui apprit Drago.

-Et bien un grand merci à tout le monde pour tous ces cadeaux, vous êtes tous géniaux ! Je vous invite tous au resto ce midi, et pas de discussions !

-Nous, on va vous laissez entre jeunes, on a des affaires à régler au manoir, dit Narcissa.

-Vous êtes sûr que ça ne peut pas attendre un peu ? demanda Harry.

-Non, vraiment désolé Harry, mais nous devons vraiment rentrer au plus vite. Et encore un joyeux anniversaire à toi, profite de cette journée.

Sur ce, Sissi, Bella et Lucius sortir du salon après avoir salué tout le monde.

-Bon, bah on se retrouve dans une heure à l'extérieur du château, ça vous va ?

Tous acquiescèrent et partirent rejoindre leur chambre pour se préparer, tous sauf Severus et Jacob.

-Vous vouliez me parler ? demanda Harry.

-Oui viens t'asseoir, lui dit son professeur de potion. Jake, je te laisse lui expliquer ton idée.

-Ok. Alors voilà, je voulais te remercier pour m'avoir sauvé la dernière fois, sans toi, je ne serais plus là.

-Jake, tu n'as pas à me remercier, c'est de ma faute si...

-Laisse-moi finir Potter, le coupa le loup. Donc comme je le disais, je voulais te remercier pour m'avoir sauvé, alors j'ai cherché quelque chose qui pourrait vraiment t'aider à devenir plus fort, j'y ai réfléchi toute la journée d'hier et j'ai trouvé. Je me suis dit que ma forme de loup garou te serait très utile. Je me suis renseigné sur mon pouvoir de transformation auprès de mon père et j'ai appris que je ne pouvais pas le transmettre, ni en mordant ni en griffant. J'ai alors pensé à l'animagie mais mon père m'a à nouveau dit que ça ne fonctionnait pas, il y a plusieurs animagus non déclaré dans ma tribu et aucun d'eux n'a réussi à prendre la forme de loup garou, ils ont réussi à se changer en loup mais rien de plus et il m'a expliqué pourquoi : en fait, notre forme de loup garou est unique, c'est dans nos gènes et par conséquent le cerveau d'une personne n'ayant pas ce pouvoir ne peut pas visualiser mentalement la forme exacte du loup. Il aura beau examiner notre forme sous tous les angles, il ne pourra jamais obtenir le même résultat, il bloquera au stade de simple loup. Et j'ai eu une idée, complètement absurde, mais que ça ne coutait rien d'essayer.

-Il est donc venu me trouver et m'a expliqué son idée. Au début, je n'y croyais pas, mais au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans son hypothèse ça me paraissait de plus en plus probable et réalisable. Il avait bien évidemment besoin de mon expérience en chimie pour pouvoir réalisé son expérience, alors on a bossé dessus toute la nuit et on a réussi !

-Mais réussi quoi ? Je comprends pas.

-On a réussi à isoler les cellules de son ADN à l'origine de sa transformation, et on les a concentré dans cette seringue, dit il en sortant un petit étui.

-Et vous comptez me l'injecter, c'est ça ?

-C'est toi qui vois Harry, on a aucune idée des risques et des modifications que ça pourrait entraîner.

-Ça pourrait même te tuer, on n'en sait rien... Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que si ça marche, tu prendras un avantage certain sur tes adversaires, quels qu'ils soient.

-Tu as raison Sev, on en reparlera ce soir plus calmement, je ne vais pas tester ça maintenant.

-Bien sûr, et prend le temps d'y réfléchir, on n'est pas pressé, ajouta le professeur.

-T'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas fou non plus, je ne prends aucune décision à la légère quand ma vie est menacée. Bon, on va se préparer ?

-Ouai, répondit Jake en se levant.

-Attends Harry, j'ai encore deux mots à te dire.

-On se retrouve tout à l'heure, lança Jake en sortant de la pièce.

-Tiens, lui dit Severus en lui tendant une petite boite. C'est un catalyseur de magie, il sert à canaliser le surplus de magie, il la stock et quand tu en as besoin il la relâche pour te la rendre, expliqua-t-il pendant que le jeune héritier sortait un pendentif en forme de losange en 3D de la boite. Il faut que tu te piques le bout du doigt avec la pointe du losange pour que son pouvoir agisse.

Il s'exécuta, la goute de sang sembla être absorbée par l'objet, une accroche apparue. Il l'accrocha à sa chaine et l'effet fut immédiat, Harry sentit son énergie drainée par le pendentif, il l'observa et remarqua une petite boule noire à l'intérieur du losange.

-Apparemment tu avais déjà accumulé trop de magie, annonça le professeur. Bon, je vais te laisser te préparer et je te dis à ce soir.

-Tu ne viens pas manger avec nous ?

-Non, je vous laisse entre jeunes ! Profite bien ! dit il en sortant.

Harry regagna sa chambre après avoir demandé à Dobby d'y envoyer tous ses paquets.

-Tu en as mit du temps, tu faisais quoi ? le questionna Ambre.

-J'étais avec Severus, il m'a offert mon cadeau, c'est un canalisateur d'énergie. Cela m'évitera de perdre le contrôle de Shadow, expliqua Harry.

-Ah ça c'est cool ! Et ton père, il t'a offert quelque chose ?

-Non pas encore, mais ça viendra, je ne m'en fais pas, conclut-il.

Effectivement, le soir même, Voldemort le convoqua. L'après-midi c'était déroulé calmement, après avoir déjeuné dans un restaurant chic dans les rues de Paris, le groupe avait flâné et avait finalement prit la direction du château du Lord Noir. Il était maintenant dix-neuf heures et Harry se tenait debout devant le Seigneur de Ténèbres.

-Prends mon bras Harry, ordonna-t-il.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta, il se sentit transplané. Ils atterrirent dans une boutique. Une boutique de baguette si on se fiait aux longs couloirs sombres que formaient les étagères remplies de milliers de boîtes longues et rectangulaires. Harry se retourna vers son père, il avait changé d'apparence : il avait les cheveux courts, sa bouche était apparente, un nez était apparu. Seul son regard aurait pu le trahir, ses yeux rouges entourés de quelques rides étaient toujours présents. Il avait aussi troqué son éternelle robe de sorcier noir contre un somptueux smoking aux couleurs de Salazard. Il approcha du comptoir et fit retentir la sonnette.

-J'arrive, deux petites minutes, cria un homme depuis l'arrière-boutique.

L'homme se présenta devant eux comme étant Ollivander, le meilleur fabricant de baguettes magiques. L'homme était légèrement plus petit qu'Harry, ses cheveux argentés tombaient sur ses épaules, son regard gris clair derrière ses lunettes exprimaient une lueur de folie.

-Que puis-je pour vous messieurs ? demanda le vieil homme derrière son comptoir.

-Le jeune homme ici présent rentre à Poudlard cette année et a donc expressément besoin d'une baguette. Nous avons beaucoup voyagé ces dernières années, il n'a donc pas eu le loisir d'entrer à l'école à ses onze ans, chose à laquelle je me dois de remédier, annonça Voldemort.

-Bien évidemment, qui priverait son enfant d'aller dans cette noble institution qu'est Poudlard, ajouta le vieil homme. Suivez-moi jeune homme !

Harry le suivit dans les rayons, puis l'homme s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui.

-Et bien, maintenant, choisissez !

-Comment ça, « choisissez » ?

-Laissez votre magie vous guider mon garçon, laissez la vous guider vers votre baguette. Si une de mes baguettes vous choisi, votre magie saura la trouver.

Harry trouvait ça stupide comme idée, comme si une baguette pouvait choisir, comme si elle était douée d'une quelconque intelligence, d'une quelconque pensée. Comme s'il avait deviné les pensées du jeune garçon, Ollivander ajouta :

\- C'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier Monsieur ?

-Reptia, répondit calmement Harry.

-Monsieur Reptia, pas l'inverse.

Harry ne prêtait déjà plus attention au vieil homme, il relâcha une infime partie de sa magie et la laissa vagabonder dans la pièce. Après quelques instants, il la sentit converger vers un seul et unique endroit. Il s'approcha de la boite et s'en saisit. Il l'ouvrit et empoigna la baguette, il vit sa magie se propager autour du bois. Il revint vers le comptoir où Ollivander et son père l'attendaient baguette en main. Il présenta la baguette au vendeur.

-Une combinaison originale : bois de houx et plume de phénix, 27,5 centimètres. Facile à manier, très souple.

Il le regarda de ses yeux perçants, Harry vu la lueur de folie s'accentuer.

-Savez-vous Monsieur Reptia, que la plume qui se trouve au cœur de cette baguette a été prélevée sur un phénix, qui a donné une seule et unique autre plume.

-Non, vous me l'apprenez, mais en quoi cela m'est-il utile de le savoir ?

-Je me souviens de chaque baguette que j'ai vendue, Mr Reptia, répondit-il. L'autre faisait 33,75 centimètres. Elle était en bois d'if. Je crois que vous avez un bel avenir, Mr Reptia ... Après tout, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a fait de grandes choses, des choses terribles, certes, mais quelle envergure !

Harry lança un regard en biais à son père, se dernier regardait fixement la baguette.

-Vous voulez dire que la deuxième plume est le cœur de la baguette de Voldemort ?  
Ollivander tiqua à l'entente du nom, ce qui, bien évidemment, décrocha un léger sourire au Lord Noir.

-Exactement, et je sens une grande magie en vous, vous êtes appelé à faire de grandes choses Mr Reptia.

-Que Dieu vous entende ! intervînt Voldemort. Nous devons y aller, Harry je te laisse sortir pendant que je règle les derniers détails avec Mr Ollivander.

Harry sortit de la boutique sa baguette à la main, rejoint quelques minutes plus tard par Voldemort.

-Tu l'as tué ? demanda le jeune homme.

-Non, répondit-il calmement.

-Tu l'as torturé alors ?

-Non plus Harry. Il m'a complimenté, il ne méritait donc pas mon courroux et puis, n'oublie pas que j'ai fait le serment inviolable de toujours « bien » me comporter le jour de ton anniversaire.

-C'est vrai. Tu t'es quand même fait avoir par un gamin de cinq ans ! Qu'elle honte pour le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps. Suite du programme ? questionna-t-il.

-Ce que tu veux Harry, c'est ton anniversaire.

Harry lui tendit la main et Voldemort la saisit. Ils atterrirent dans une plaine. Ils étaient seuls au milieu de plusieurs centaines de mètres carrés de plat total et il n'y avait rien des kilomètres à la ronde. Voldemort se tourna vers Harry et l'interrogea du regard.

-Il faut que je teste ma nouvelle baguette, dit il soutenant le regard du Lord, bats-toi contre moi.

-Quoi ? Tu veux te mesurer à moi ? Bien que l'idée ne me déplaise pas, es-tu sûr que c'est ce que tu souhaites pour cette fin de soirée, le jour de ton anniversaire ?

-Ça ne durera pas éternellement ne t'en fais pas, je compte bien t'écraser, lui lança Harry pour le provoquer, tout sourire.

Le Lord prit la remarque du bon côté, il n'était pas d'humeur à s'énerver aujourd'hui et la demande d'Harry lui permettrait de connaître son niveau, savoir s'il pourrait enfin l'utiliser.

-D'accord, c'est ce que nous allons voir sale mioche !

-Ok ! Par contre, on va faire selon une règle : tout est permis, sauf les Impardonnables. C'est bien compris papa ?

-Oui Harry, souffla le Mage Noir.

Ils se placèrent l'un devant l'autre, sortirent leurs baguettes, les levèrent, se saluèrent, prirent des directions opposées et firent cinq pas. Arrivés au cinquième pas, ils se firent à nouveau face, en position de combat. Harry plaça son bras droit au dessus de sa tête et tendit son bras gauche devant lui, les doigts écartaient et commença le décompte : 5 : son pouce se baissa, 4 : son index se baissa, 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... Il referma totalement son poing et les premiers sorts fusèrent. Après une demi-heure, les deux sorciers étaient toujours indemnes, aucun sort ne les atteignaient jusqu'à ce qu'Harry réussisse une feinte. Il fit mit mine de transplaner, instinctivement Voldemort se retourna mais Harry apparut dans son dos, il avait simplement transplaner devant lui et comme il s'en était douté, Voldemort pensait qu'il transplanerait derrière. Il s'était retourné mais malheureusement pour lui il avait tort. Totalement vulnérable, Harry décida ne pas trop en faire non plus, mais voulait quand même marquer le coup, il pointa de sa baguette la jambe gauche de son ennemi et s'exclama :

-Sectum Sempra !

La jambe du Seigneur Noir était ensanglanté et sous la douleur il perdit son sang-froid, il pointa sa baguette sur Harry qui avait à nouveau transplané à quelques mêtres :

-Avada Kedavra !


	12. Fin de soirée mouvementée

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous les lecteurs ! Nous revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre : Fin de soirée mouvementée qui clôture la journée d'anniversaire d'Harry. J'ai aussi deux choses à vous dire :

Alors première chose : pour ceux qui ont déjà lu le chapitre précédent, je tiens à vous préciser que j'ai choisi de changer le sexe du phénix d'Harry : c'est donc maintenant un mâle. Tant mieux pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore lu ;)

Deuxième chose : je pars en vacances demain matin pour deux semaines, laps de temps pendant lequel je ne pense pas pouvoir avoir accès à internet. Je tiens donc à m'excuser pour la patience dont vous devrez faire preuve pour avoir la suite. Mais une mauvaise nouvelle peut en cacher une bonne ;) Parce que si par (mal)chance il fait un sale temps pendant ces deux semaines, il se pourrait bien que je revienne avec plusieurs chapitres (bien que je vais être grandement découragé par l'obligation d'écrire sur papier) ! ;)

Je voulais aussi remercier Muchu pour ses conseils et ses corrections indispensables ! Merci beaucoup à toi :D

Sur ce bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez dans une petite review !

Harry tendit le bras, baguette levée, il amorça un mouvement de poignet sans savoir quel sort il allait lancer, puis sa baguette agit d'elle-même : un filament doré s'en échappa et fusa vers l'Impardonnable. Les deux sorts se rencontrèrent ce qui provoqua une explosion, les deux protagonistes s'élevèrent dans les airs et retombèrent lourdement sur le sol. Harry fut le premier debout, il resta silencieux un moment. Il attendit que son père se relève et transplana, sans un regard pour Voldemort.

Il était maintenant vingt-deux heures passées quand Harry entra dans le château du Lord Noir, il se dirigea sans attendre vers les cachots. Severus et Jake l'attendaient patiemment en parlant potion, le silence se fit lorsqu'il entra dans la salle.

-Je suppose que tu as pris ta décision Harry, lui dit Severus.

-Oui, je veux le faire, maintenant.

-Tu es sûr, on ne sait pas...

-Oui, j'en suis sûr ne t'en fais pas Jay, le coupa-t-il, j'y ai longuement réfléchi et je suis prêt à prendre le risque.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as décidé ? le questionna Rogue.

-Plus tard, siffla Harry entre ses dents.

Il retira sa chemise noire, s'installa sur le siège qui lui était destiné et ses deux complices le sanglèrent.

-On ne sait jamais, ajouta le professeur.

Il s'empara de la seringue que lui tendait Jacob et la positionna au-dessus d'une veine de son bras gauche.

-Prêt ?

Harry acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et la seringue s'enfonça dans son bras. Le liquide rouge s'insinua en lui. La réaction fut immédiate, tout son corps se contracta, des frissons le parcoururent, ses poils se hérissèrent. Ses veines se firent beaucoup plus apparentes, ses muscles beaucoup plus distincts. Ses yeux étaient rouges. D'un mouvement brusque il dégagea son bras droit, il libéra son bras gauche et arracha les deux sangles qui maintenaient ses chevilles. Il se leva, il ne bougeait plus. Le calme était revenu, à part les yeux rouges toujours présents tout semblait normal.

-Harry, ça va ?

-Ça fait mal, mais je ne sens rien de spécial.

-Bah on aura au moins essayé, optimisa Jake.

Il s'approcha d'Harry et lui posa une main amicale sur l'épaule pour le réconforter : la réaction fut immédiate. L'héritier l'envoya voler à l'autre bout de la pièce, son corps se contracta une nouvelle fois puis se déchira. Là où se trouvait Harry il y a quelques secondes se trouvait maintenant un immense loup au pelage gris, tacheté de blanc et de noir. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Jacob avait réagi aussi en se transformant à son tour. Apparemment, le contact entre les deux avait réveillé leur instinct de loup.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Tu t'es transformé Harry, tout comme moi. »

« Tu m'entends ? »

« Bien sûr ! Tu croyais quoi ? Que les loups ne communiquaient pas entre eux ? »

« Bah je ne me suis jamais vraiment posé la question. »

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ne parlent pas qu'ils ne communiquent pas. Par contre, cette connexion n'est possible qu'entre les loups d'une même meute. »

« D'une meute ? »

« Oui, d'un groupe si tu préfères. »

Les deux amis se rapprochèrent. Le manteau de fourrure de Jake était marron clair. A présent, un mètre les séparait, ils se redressèrent. Ils se jugeaient, c'était un moment fort intéressant : ils étaient en train de déterminer qui de l'un d'eux dirigerait la meute. Peu à peu, Jake s'abaissa devant Harry : c'était donc lui le meneur. Harry se recula et reprit sa forme initiale, Jake en fit de même. Il avait le regard perdu.

-Ça va Jake ?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est étrange.

-Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ?

-Je suis un Alpha Harry, je ne suis pas censé me soumettre. Et encore moins devant quelqu'un qui n'a pas ce pouvoir dans ses gênes.

-Il l'a maintenant, intervint le maître des potions.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Mais c'est tout de même étrange, peut être que m'a soumission en tant qu'être humain me pousse à me soumettre en tant que loup.

-Dis pas n'importe quoi Jake, tu ne m'es pas soumis.

-Tu as raison, ce n'est pas le bon terme, c'est un peu trop... animal comme mot. On va plus tôt dire que je te suis de mon plein grès, alors ça se répercute sur mon instinct animal.

-Ça me paraît probable. Et puis il ne s'est pas transformé comme les autres, cela a peut-être un lien.

-Comme les autres ? releva Harry.

C'est à ce moment-là que les six autres membres qui constituaient le reste du groupe pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Jake prit la parole :

-On va dire que ton cadeau est devenu un cadeau communautaire. On leur a tous injecté de mon ADN et ils ont tous réagi positivement.

-La seule différence c'est qu'eux ils se sont transformés en passant par l'animagie, mais pas toi Harry. Toi, tu t'es transformé comme Jake, comme si c'était naturel.

-Ce n'est pas normal ça, non ? questionna Harry.

-Harry, s'il y a bien quelque chose qu'on a appris il y a des années c'est que rien n'est normal quand il s'agit de toi ! annonça Kim.

-Mouai... Et donc vous aussi, vous vous transformez ?

-Venez, on va dehors, ça sera moins risqué !

Le groupe quitta la salle en compagnie du professeur de potion et ils s'installèrent dans le parc du château. Ils se positionnèrent au moins à trois mètres les uns des autres, Jake ainsi qu'Harry et Rogue restèrent à l'écart.

-Est-ce qu'il ne faudrait pas qu'on s'écarte nous aussi, pour ne pas risquer de se blesser ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne réagit pas à leur transformation, enfin pour ma part...

-Personnellement, je préfère ne pas prendre de risque, dit le jeune garçon aux yeux émeraude en s'éloignant un peu.

Ses amis formaient une ligne parfaitement droite. Ils basculèrent soudain en avant, se positionnant à quatre pattes. Leur morphologie changea, leur corps se modifia. Il y avait à présent six loups devant lui, puis Jake s'écarta de Severus et déchira son corps. Et de sept. Harry les regarda attentivement, aucun d'eux ne bougeait une oreille. Ils attendaient. Ils l'attendaient. Ils attendaient leur meneur. Le jeune homme se plaça devant Ambre, il la trouvait belle même sous cette forme : elle avait le pelage blanc, tacheté de gris et de noir. Il se recula de quelques pas et son corps se déchira à son tour. Et de huit. Tous les sept s'inclinèrent devant leur Alpha.

« Allons nous défouler avant d'aller se coucher. »

Et ils s'élancèrent vers la forêt.

-Tu voulais me voir Harry ? demanda timidement Kim.

-Oui Kim, viens t'asseoir à côté de moi.

Le jeune garçon se décala pour laisser de la place à Kim sur le rocher.

-J'espérais que tu n'aurais pas oublié ce que je t'ai dit dans le salon ce matin.

-Non, je n'ai pas oublié Harry, j'y ai même pensé toute la journée.

-Tu stresses ?

-Un peu, étant donner que je ne sais pas de quoi tu veux me parler...

-Il ne fallait pas. Je voulais simplement te parler de ce qu'il s'est passé pendant le rituel.

-Ah, ça... dit tristement Kim. Je ne sais pas, que veux-tu que je te dise ?

-Je ne sais pas non plus, par exemple explique moi comment ça se fait que lorsque le spectre t'a montré ton pire cauchemar, c'est moi torturé que tu as vu ?

-Harry... Est-ce que j'ai réellement besoin de te répondre ? Tu sais pourquoi c'est toi que j'ai vu...

-J'ai bien une idée, mais je veux te l'entendre dire.

-Harry, je... Non. Je ne te le dirais pas...

-Pourquoi ? C'est si compliquer que ça ?

-Non, ce n'est pas compliqué, mais ça serait anormal de l'avouer...

-Tu l'as dit toi-même, rien n'est normal quand il s'agit de moi, alors dis le.

-Non Harry.

-Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu te mets de plus en plus à l'écart ? Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas parce que tes parents veulent te voir que tu ne viens pas à la coupe du monde, ils travaillent pendant l'été.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, je ne reste pas à l'écart...

-Bien sûr que si Kimberley ! Et je sais pourquoi tu fais ça, mais ce n'est pas la bonne solution ! Mettons les choses au clair maintenant et reformons le groupe si souder que nous étions avant notre rupture !

Ça y est, il l'avait dit. Elle avait tellement espéré que personne ne remarque son éloignement, tout allait bien jusqu'à ce fichu rituel ! Si seulement elle avait été plus forte le spectre ne se serait pas insinué en elle et elle n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui !

-Tu vois que tu le sais, alors pourquoi insistes-tu pour que je te le dise ?

-Dis le Kim.

-Je... Non, n'insiste pas !

Elle se leva et partit en direction des bois. Harry se leva à sa suite.

-Kim ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Je t'aime Harry ! s'écria la jeune fille en lui faisant face, le visage baigné de larmes. Voilà t'es ...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Harry la prenait dans ses bras. Il était à plusieurs mètres d'elle et voilà que l'instant d'après, sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, il la tenait dans ses bras.

-Oui, je suis content. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ?

-Je ne pouvais pas et je ne peux toujours pas vis-à-vis d'Ambre.

-On a rompu, lui souffla le jeune héritier au creux de l'oreille.

Malgré elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-C'est vrai ? lui demanda-t-elle un peu trop précipitamment.

-Oui, il y a quoi ? À peu près vingt minutes, lui indiqua-t-il en lui souriant. Ça t'arrange ?

-Oui, répondit-elle directement sans faire attention. Enfin non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! essaya-t-elle de se rattraper.

-Tu as le droit, tu sais, elle ne s'est pas gênée elle quand on a rompu, toi et moi.

-Je suppose que si vous avez rompu c'est parce qu'elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle ne te comblait pas ? demanda Kim sans prêter attention à la dernière réflexion du sorcier.

-Oui, comme vous toutes malheureusement. Je pense que c'était la dernière fois que je sortais avec l'une d'entre vous, ajouta-t-il sérieusement.

-L'espoir fait vivre, lui répliqua-t-elle.

-Nan sérieusement Kim, oublie-moi. Il y a plein de mecs mieux que moi, il faut juste les trouver.

-J'en doute...

-Mais si, tu verras ! On est encore jeune, tu as le temps d'en connaître d'autre, en plus on rentre à Poudlard, tu vas peut-être trouver ton bonheur là-bas.

-Peut-être, qui sait ?

Harry la prit dans ses bras une nouvelle fois.

-Aller viens, on rentre.

Il s'élança devant elle et se transforma en loup. Elle l'imita et ils rentrèrent tranquillement dans la demeure du Mage Noir. Ils se dirent bonne nuit et rejoignirent chacun leur chambre. Harry se déshabilla et se doucha. Il enfila un caleçon et regagna sa chambre. Il s'approcha du petit panier où se trouvait un petit oiseau noir et s'en empara. Il trouvait qu'il avait déjà grandi.

-Ton phénix se nourrit de ta magie Harry, c'est ça qui lui permet de grandir. Plus le sorcier est puissant et a de la magie à lui offrir plus il atteint rapidement la maturité, lui avait dit Ambre pendant le repas du midi.

Harry observa son collier : son catalyseur était au moins deux fois plus rempli que ce matin. Une idée germa alors dans son esprit. Il plaça le petit animal dans le creux de sa main droite et se concentra. Il rassembla sa magie et la fit transférer à l'oisillon. Le regard du sorcier était à présent rouge et il pouvait distinguer très clairement sa magie se propager dans le corps de son animal. Il le vit grandir en quelques secondes, il passa d'une dizaine à une bonne cinquantaine de centimètres. Harry chancela et s'écroula sur son lit, il avait apparemment utilisé plus de magie qu'il ne l'avait cru. Il saisit son pendentif et sa magie se libéra. Il la sentit affluer dans ses veines. Il se redressa et s'appuya sur le mur en position tailleur. Il tendit le bras et son phénix vint s'y poser.

-Comment est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir t'appeler, toi ?

Le phénix le fixa de ses yeux verts.

« Je me nomme Zéphyr. »

Harry le fixa à son tour, surprit.

« Tu communiques par télépathie ? »

« Oui, mais qu'avec vous Maître. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu me donnes du « Maître », tutoie-moi et appelle moi Harry, je préfère. On m'a déjà assez appelé Maître ou Mon Seigneur dans mon enfance, pas besoin que mes nouveaux amis en fasse de même. »

« Comme tu le souhaites, Harry. Tu es très puissant, tu sais ?»

« Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ? »

« Je pense que c'est la première fois dans l'histoire qu'un phénix grandit aussi vite, ou alors peut être le Roi des Phénix, quand Merlin l'a trouvé. »

« Merlin avait un phénix lui aussi ? Comment le sais-tu, tu viens seulement d'éclore ? »

« Harry... Les phénix naissent avec les connaissances de leurs parents et mon père était le phénix de Merlin. »

« Donc par conséquent, tu es le Prince des Phénix, c'est bien ça ? »

« Il semblerait. »

-Intéressant... dit-il perdu dans ses pensées.

*Pensées d'Harry*

Si je réfléchis bien, je suis le Prince des Ténèbres, fils adoptif de Lord Voldemort, plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Je rentre à Poudlard dans un mois, où je serais plus proche que jamais du pire ennemi de Voldemort : Albus Dumbledore. À Poudlard, je serai en compagnie de mes meilleurs amis : Drago Malefoy, Pansy Parkinson et Ron Weasley qui sont à Poudlard depuis quatre ans déjà, à Serpentard et sont par conséquent les meneurs de la maison des verts et argent grâce à la renommer du père de Drago. Je serai aussi accompagné de mes autres meilleurs amis que je connais depuis mon enfance : Jacob Black, Ambre Carlton, Alexia Moreau et Kimberley Dawson. Cette dernière à toujours des sentiments pour moi et je suis déjà sorti avec les trois autres en l'espace de six mois. D'ailleurs avant ça, je suis sorti avec Adixia, la Princesse des Vampires que je connais aussi depuis une décennie et avec qui j'ai couché pour la première fois. Dans quelques heures, je vais me séparer de six de mes amis pour partir chez Ron, au Terrier. J'ai hâte de rencontrer sa famille, je connais déjà deux de ses frères, les jumeaux Fred et Georges. J'ai appris il y a quelques minutes que mon phénix était le Prince de son espèce. Il y a quelques heures, mon ADN a muté pour me permettre de me transformer en loup géant, autrement dit en une sorte de loup garou. Juste avant j'ai affronté Lord Voldemort qui a failli me tuer, mais par une heureuse coïncidence ma baguette a réagit d'elle-même et m'a sauvé. J'ai appris que mes parents biologiques sont morts pour m'avoir protégé et j'ai de plus en plus de doutes sur Severus vis-à-vis de mon père. J'ai récemment reçu la marque de Satan et par conséquent, j'ai renoncé au Paradis. J'ai aussi, depuis plus d'un an, considérablement accrut ma puissance grâce à Shadow, qui est apparu lorsque...

Harry fut tiré de ses pensées, sa porte venait de s'ouvrir. Par réflexe, il bascula au pied de son lit, baguette tendue.

-_Sors d'ici_, siffla-t-il en fourchelangue.

-Ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi !

-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour me punir, hein ? _Tu vas me séquestrer comme l'année dernière_ ? _Ou__peut être vas-tu me torturer_ ? _Ou encore essayer de me tuer comme tout à l'heure_ ?

-_Harry ne remets pas ça sur le tapis_ ! Je m'en veux pour ce que j'ai fait !

-Toi ? T'en vouloir ? releva Harry en riant ironiquement. Te fous pas de moi. Tu m'as laissé crever de faim pendant deux semaines ! s'emporta Harry.

-Je sais très bien ce que j'ai fait Harry !

-Non, tu ne sais pas ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu as déchainé !

Le corps d'Harry s'effaça et comme pour appuyer ses propos, il réapparut sous les traits de Shadow. Il décela de la peur dans les yeux de Lord Voldemort.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai pu ressentir là-bas ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai subi. Les insultes, les coups, les tortures. Je n'avais même pas quatorze ans, est-ce que tu te rends compte ? Tu m'as laissé pourrir pendant deux semaines dans une cellule d'Azkaban ! Moi, celui que tu as élevé, que tu as protégé. Moi, ton héritier, ton fils. Et pourquoi m'as-tu envoyé là-bas ? T'en souviens-tu seulement ?

-Parce que tu m'avais trahi ! se défendit le Mage Noir.

-Trahi ? s'indigna Harry. J'ai libéré Lucius et Bellatrix de leur cellule ! Tes deux meilleurs et plus fidèles serviteurs en dehors de Severus. Et toi, comment m'as-tu récompensé ? En m'enfermant à leur place.

-Je...

-Mais je t'ai pardonné, continua Harry. D'abord par amour pour toi et ensuite parce que tu m'avais permis d'accéder à une puissance que je pensais ne jamais pouvoir avoir. Puissance que je t'ai caché jusqu'aujourd'hui, mais il est tant que tu comprennes que j'ai grandi, que je ne suis plus un gamin, que je peux t'être utile maintenant.

-Je... je le sais Harry. J'ai compris que tu avais changé, que je pouvais compter sur toi désormais. C'est pour ça que je t'envoie à Poudlard cette année, tout d'abord parce que je sais que ça te fait plaisir et ensuite parce que j'ai une mission de grande envergure à te confier.

Les yeux d'Harry se mirent à briller.

-Quelle mission ?

-Je veux que tu espionnes Dumbledore. Je veux aussi que tu essaies d'avoir des informations sur l'Ordre du Phénix auprès des élèves et pourquoi pas essayer de l'intégrer.

-Mais c'est déjà le rôle de Severus de surveiller Dumbledore et d'infiltrer l'Ordre.

-Oui, Severus m'est utile pour Dumbledore, mais le Vieux Fou ne lui fait pas assez confiance pour l'intégrer dans l'Ordre, c'est là que tu interviens. Tu vas devoir te débrouiller pour l'infiltrer.

-Ok, je vois.

Harry étant calmé, reprit sa forme humaine.

-Au fait, demain je pars chez Ron et je passe tout le mois d'août chez lui.

-Je suis au courant, il m'en a parlé. Je pense que je vais vous laissez souffler ce mois-ci, je vous laisse avoir de véritables vacances. Passe de bonnes vacances Harry.

Et Voldemort s'évapora laissant Harry seul dans sa chambre. Il regagna son lit et une fois installé reporta son attention sur son pendentif. Il était maintenant rempli de moitié, il avait libéré plus de magie qu'il ne l'avait cru face au Lord Noir, ça se passait toujours comme ça quand il laissait ses sentiments prendre le dessus. Il s'allongea totalement. Son phénix vint se poser à ses côtés et chantonna. Il berça Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoigne les bras de Morphée.


	13. Le Terrier

Yo tout le monde ! Bon bah voilà le chapitre 13 ! Alors oui je suis toujours en vacances et je n'ai pas d'accès wifi à internet pour mon ordi je poste donc depuis mon téléphone. Je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes que vous trouverez parce que comme je l'ai dit je suis en vacances et je n'ai pas prit le temps de corriger correctement (quel auteur indigne me direz vous ! :P) et Muchu (ma bêta que j'adore !) est aussi en vacances donc elle n'a rien corriger non plus ^^

Sur ce bonne lecture et lachez moi une review ;)

-Debout Harry ! On part dans trentes minutes ! résonna la voix de Ron derrière la porte.

Il émergea de son sommeil. Il reporta son attention sur son réveil : neuf heures et demie.

-On doit être au Terrier pour dix heures alors bouges toi !

-Ouai ouai c'est bon, j'arrive !

Il se leva de son lit, tendit son bras et Zéphyr se percha dessus.

« Bonjour Harry. »

-Salut Zéphyr ! Alors comment s'est passé ta première nuit ? Bien dormit ?

« Très bien, merci. »

-Tant mieux ! Va faire un tour le temps que je me prépare, mais sois là dans maximum vingt minutes, lui dit-il en ouvrant la fenêtre.

Le phénix prit son envol. Harry allait passer dans la salle de bains quand quelqu'un toqua.

-Entrez !

La silhouette d'Ambre se dessina dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle entra d'un pas hésitant dans la chambre.

-Salut, dit-elle timidement.

-Salut, lui répondit le brun en s'approchant d'elle. Ça va ?

-Hmm…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? lui souffla-t-il en s'approchant un peu plus.

-Rien, rien … J'vais pas tarder à y aller et je voulais pas partir sans te dire au revoir, répondit la blonde en s'approchant à son tour.

Ils étaient à présent front contre front.

-On n'y arrivera pas, hein ? lui demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

-De quoi tu parles ? lui demanda-t-elle à son tour tout aussi doucement.

-A se séparer définitivement …

Pour toute réponse elle outre passa les quelques centimètres qui séparaient encore leur bouche et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Si, mais pas maintenant. On va rentrer à Poudlard dans un mois et à mon avis tu vas toutes les faire craquer …

-Ou pas … C'est plutôt toi qui vas les faire craquer, ils vont tous tomber sous ton charme…

-C'est peut-être pas eux que je voudrais faire craquer Harry, rétorqua Ambre en insistant sur le prénom du jeune homme. Et puis on va être séparé pendant un mois alors ça nous passera peut-être …

-On verra bien … Donc on fait quoi ?

-Bah, on va dire qu'officiellement on est séparé …

-Et officieusement ?

Encore une fois elle préféra l'acte à la parole : elle l'embrassa. Il rompit le baiser et se recula pour la voir dans son ensemble.

-Dis-moi, tu n'as pas encore pris ta douche ? demanda le brun avec un sourire malicieux.

-Si, pourquoi ? lui répondit-elle sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

-Tu es sûre ? insista-t-il en ôtant le dernier vêtement qui masqué sa nudité.

-Effectivement, j'ai peut-être oublié, dit-elle en refermant la porte.

« Tu es en retard. »

« Je sais ! »

Il enfila un tee-shirt orange, un slim au motif urbain et une paire de bottes noires. Il se plaça devant le tas de cadeaux, le rétrécit et le plaça dans une bourse sans fond qu'il enfouit dans sa poche.

-Zéphyr vole jusqu'au Terrier, dissimules toi et dis-moi quand tu y es, je viendrai te récupérer.

« Oui Harry, tout ce que tu veux. »

Et le phénix s'envola. Ambre sortie de la salle de bains, vêtue d'une simple serviette. Elle posa son regard sur Harry : il était craquant avec ces fringues, ils mettaient en valeur sa musculature.

-Vas ! Avant que je te force à rester !

-Tu n'aurais même pas à me forcer, pour une fois, ajouta-t-il ironiquement.

-Petit con, lui dit-elle en souriant.

Harry la tira vers lui et l'embrassa.

-Vous allez me manquer Mr Potter …

-Toi aussi …

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, il n'avait pas envie de la laisser. Surtout dans cette tenue, pensa-t-il. Il continua de l'embrasser et laissa ses mains parcourir une nouvelle fois le corps de la blonde. Elle sourit contre ses lèvres et rompit le baiser.

-Files ! Avant que Ron te tue !

Il se recula avec regret, lui fit un salut militaire et sortit de la chambre.

-Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? Ma mère va nous tuer !

-Désolé Ron ! Allons-y au lieu de parler, on va pas encore perdre du temps !

-Fais apparaître ta male Harry, s'il te plaît.

-Pourquoi ? Elle est dans ma bourse.

-Je sais, je t'expliquerai plus tard.

-Ok.

Il s'exécuta. Il saisit le bras que lui tendit Ron et ils transplanèrent.

Le brun se stoppa devant l'allure de la maison des Weasley : elle semblait pouvoir s'écrouler à tout moment. Il se reprit et rattrapa le rouquin.

-Ronald Weasley ! s'exclama une voix à l'autre bout du jardin, tu es en retard !

-Désolé maman !

Ils arrivèrent à la demeure, Mme Weasley se trouvait devant la porte d'entrée, les mains sur les hanches. Elle avait les cheveux tout aussi roux que Ron, elle était d'allure rondouillette et son visage exprimait un mélange de colère, de joie et de reproche.

-Ce n'est pas de sa faute Mme Weasley, c'est moi qui ai tardé à me réveiller.

-C'est gentil à toi de prendre sa défense Harry, mais Ronald avait un horaire à respecter et je refuse que son meilleur ami en endosse toute la responsabilité ! Et puis d'où sortez-vous ? L'aire de transplanage est de l'autre côté.

-J'ai fait faire le tour du terrain à Harry.

Le brun tiqua à la remarque mais n'en dit rien.

-Vous avez une jolie propriété ! dit-il pour appuyer les propos de Ron.

-Merci Harry ! Quand à toi, monte les affaires d'Harry dans ta chambre.

-Je vais t'aider !

Et les deux amis pénétrèrent dans le Terrier et gravirent les marches jusqu'à la chambre de Ron. La pièce était assez grande mais les deux énormes lits – ce sont pourtant des lits simples pensa Harry – ainsi que l'immense armoire prenaient presque tout l'espace. Ils déposèrent la male sur le lit le plus proche de la porte.

-C'était quoi ça, Ron ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Le coup du transplanage et de la male avec ta mère !

-Harry … c'est compliqué …

-Ils ne savent pas que tu es doué c'est ça ? Ta mère ne sait pas que tu es capable de transplaner à l'intérieur des protections du Terrier et que tu utilises la magie sans baguette, je me trompe ?

Ron acquiesça.

-Tu sais même pas la tête qu'elle a fait quand elle a appris que je savais transplaner au début de l'été …

-Au début de l'été ? De quel été tu parles ? Celui-là ?

Ron acquiesça une nouvelle fois. Harry fit les yeux ronds.

-Mais … Ron ça fait plus de deux ans qu'on sait transplaner !

-Je sais Harry ! Je sais … Mais j'ai toujours eu des notes plus que moyennes à l'école, alors qu'est-ce qu'ils auraient pensé si tout d'un coup, ils s'apercevaient que je suis capable de transplaner en traversant la plupart des protections magiques, que je sais voler sans balais, que je suis capable de lancer pratiquement n'importe quel sort sans baguette et que je viens récemment d'apprendre à devenir un animagus ? Et tout ça à chaque fois que je reviens de chez toi ! Ils n'auraient pas mis longtemps à faire le rapprochement entre toi et mes nouvelles capacités que tu as toi-même apprit grâce à Voldemort. Ils en auraient parlé à Dumbledore et il aurait pu comprendre que tu étais Harry Potter et que tu avais été recueilli par Tu-Sais-Qui.

-Tu n'as pas tort, mais n'empêche qu'en ces temps de guerre tes parents seraient rassurés de voir à quel point tu t'es amélioré, même s'il n'y a aucun risque pour que ta famille soit touchée, j'y ai veillé personnellement. Mais avec ces abrutis de mangemorts on n'est jamais à l'abri d'une bourde.

-Ouai, je sais pas trop, avoua Ron. En tout cas merci pour la protection que tu nous offres Harry.

-C'est normal, vous êtes mes meilleurs amis alors je ferai un piètre ami à mon tour si je ne faisais pas tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous mettre à l'abri.

-Merci quand même ! Bon ça te dit une partie d'échecs parce que vu le temps j'ai pas trop envie de sortir.

-Yes !

Deux heures plus tard et cinq parties d'échecs dont deux remportées par Harry, la voix de Mme Weasley vibra dans le Terrier.

-A table !

-Ah ! Enfin !

Les deux amis descendirent et rejoignirent la matriarche.

-Ginny n'est pas là ?

-Non, elle s'est levée tard, elle a donc déjeuné tard et elle m'a demandé pour ne pas manger à midi.

-Et elle est où du coup ?

-Elle est sortie dans la forêt.

-Ah ok ! Bon allez, à table.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement. Mme Weasley questionna Harry tout le repas :

-Alors Harry, d'où viens tu ?

-A la base ? Je suis anglais.

-Pourquoi « à la base » ? Tu ne vis pas ici ?

-Non, j'ai habité un peu partout.

-Ah oui ! Ron m'a dit que tu voyageais beaucoup avec ton père ! Quels pays as-tu vu ?

-Alors … on a visité le Royaume-Uni, la France, l'Allemagne, la Suisse, en fait un peu toute l'Europe. On a aussi fait le tour des Etats-Unis pendant plusieurs années. Et vous ? Je sais que Ron est parti en Egypte, c'était bien ?

Mme Weasley le regarda quelques instants, ce gamin était bien éduqué : s'il avait simplement répondu à la question et n'avait pas enchainé sur une autre, la conversation aurait été ennuyeuse. Or là, il avait simplement évoqué ses différents voyages sans entrer dans les détails et savait donner de l'intérêt à la conversation en se concentrant sur le seul voyage que la famille avait fait ces dernières années. D'ailleurs malgré les nombreux voyages que lui avait pu faire, il portait plus d'intérêt à celui des Weasley.

-Mme Weasley ? demanda Harry au bout d'un moment.

-Oh oui oui, c'était bien ! Et j'ai cru comprendre, excuses-moi si je suis indiscrète, que ton père t'avais adopté ? Tu n'es obligé de répondre bien sûr, je comprendrais si…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne me dérange pas, l'arrêta Harry. Donc oui, c'est mon père adoptif, enchaîna Harry.

-Oh ! Et que fait-il pour que vous voyagiez autant ?

-Rien de spécial, en fait. Il a une fortune conséquente étant le dernier d'une longue ligné de sorcier, alors il a estimé que pour que je puisse avoir la meilleure éducation possible, il se devait de me faire voyager pour que j'apprenne d'autres cultures, d'autres langues, d'autres paysages.

-Ah bien ! Et ça ne t'as pas dérangé d'autant voyager ?

-Non, je me suis toujours fait des amis et les meilleurs m'ont souvent accompagné, comme Ron par exemple.

-Merci beaucoup pour ça d'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te remercier.

-C'est normal. Vous avez un fils exceptionnel vous savez ? C'est l'un de mes meilleurs amis et je sais que je peux compter sur lui dans n'importe quelle situation.

Les deux Weasley se figèrent à cette remarque.

-Bah mon vieux, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu fais dans la guimauve maintenant ? C'est à cause d'Ambre ça !

Mais non ! C'est juste que c'est important que ta mère sache à quel point tu es important, qu'elle sache ce que tu vaux vraiment, tu vois ce que je veux dire Ron, rétorqua Harry avec un regard plein de sous-entendu pour le rouquin

-Merci, c'est gentil à toi Harry. Si vous avez fini, tu peux y aller Harry, par contre j'ai deux mots à te dire Ron.

-J'arrive. Trouves quelque chose pour t'occuper Harry, parce que là ça risque de durer un moment, déclara piteusement Ron.

-Je vais sortir, j'ai toujours aucune nouvelle de Zéphyr et ça commence à me stresser.

-A tout à l'heure !

-Ne t'éloigne pas trop Harry ! Et couvre toi !

-Oui Mme Weasley !

Le brun sortit de la pièce. Il quitta la maison sans un bruit.

« Zéphyr où es-tu ? »

…

« Zéphyr tu m'entends ? »

…

« Zéphyr ! »

Toujours aucune réponse. Harry s'arrêta à la lisière de la forêt, ses pieds l'ayant menaient jusque-là sans qu'il ne fasse attention. Il entendit soudain un sublime chant, chant qu'il identifia comme étant celui de son phénix. Il s'enfonça dans la forêt.

Avec le ciel couvert, la forêt était sombre même en pleine journée. Ces yeux passèrent du vert au rouge : les yeux de Shadow lui permettaient de parfaitement voir dans l'obscurité. Il marcha entre les arbres pour enfin arriver à proximité de là où devrait se trouver Zéphyr et tendit un peu plus l'oreille. Il s'approcha encore un peu plus, le phénix aurait maintenant dû être dans son champs de vision mais il ne le distinguait pas.

« Zéphyr ! Tu es là ? »

« Oui Harry. »

« Bah enfin ! Où es-tu exactement ? Je suis dans la forêt et tu devrais te trouver tout près de moi mais je ne te vois pas. »

« C'est normal, il y a une protection qui empêche n'importe quel humain de voir le lieu où je me trouve, seul les animaux y ont accès. »

-Seul les animaux y ont accès, retenu Harry.

Il vérifia autour de lui qu'il était bien seul et se transforma en loup. Ca y est ! Il la voyait ! Entre deux arbres se trouvait comme un déchirement dans l'espace, une sorte de faille magique. Il y pénétra.

La luminosité l'aveugla quelques secondes et la chaleur l'étouffa. Ici, le temps était bien différent du Devon : le ciel bleu était gouverné par un grand soleil et l'air bien que tempéré l'avait surpris, comme une bourrasque d'air chaud qui vous coupe le souffle. Il se reprit et s'avança. Le coin était plaisant, il lui rappelait la forêt de son château français : au milieu de la verdure se trouvait un petit lac surplombé par une cascade, au bord se trouvait un immense chêne qui procurait de l'ombre à foison. Plusieurs arbres fruitiers étaient aussi présents tels que des pommiers, des cerisiers et des abricotiers, tous munis de quelques nids d'oiseaux. Harry s'avança encore. Zéphyr était là, mais il n'était pas seul. Une jeune fille à la chevelure rousse lui faisait face et par conséquent tourner le dos à Harry. Il reprit forme humaine.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ?

…

-Zéphyr ? C'est mignon. Alors comment trouve tu cet endroit ?

…

-C'est vrai que c'est beau, j'aime bien venir ici quand il ne fait pas très beau.

Elle avait une jolie voix remarqua L'héritier, une voix douce et mature à la fois. Elle avait l'air jeune d'après Harry, elle devait avoir son âge, plus ou moins. Il arrêta de l'écouter : il venait de percuter qu'elle parlait avec son phénix. Impossible ! Zéphyr lui à lui-même dit que les phénix ne pouvait parler qu'avec leur propriétaire ! Alors comment faisait-elle ? Harry remarqua qu'elle était sur le point de toucher l'oiseau, il intervint.

-Ne le touches pas !

La jeune fille sursauta et avec une incroyable dextérité se retourna baguette en main.

-Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-elle.

-Zéphyr !

Le phénix vint se poser sur le bras d'Harry.

-Tu es son maître ?

-Oui et toi, qui est-tu ? demanda-t-il à son tour.

-Je m'appelle Ginny.

-Ginny Weasley ? La sœur de Ron ?

-Oui, tu connais mon frère ? questionna-t-elle toujours méfiante.

-Oui ! Je suis Harry, le meilleur ami de ton frère.

Elle le dévisagea puis abaissa sa baguette et se dirigea vers lui.

-Comment es-tu entré ici ?

-Je pourrais te demander la même chose, lui fit remarquer le brun.

-J'ai demandé avant.

-C'est un secret, et toi ?

-C'est un secret, rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Bien évidemment, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil. J'ai une autre question : comment peux-tu parler à mon phénix ?

-C'est aussi un secret.

-Mais tu es plein de mystère toi !

-Eh oui mon cher ! Et toi, comment cela se fait-il que tu possèdes un phénix ?

-C'est un cadeau.

-Tu as de la chance, il est magnifique. Je peux le toucher maintenant ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

Elle avait peur de sa réaction vu celle qu'il avait eu quelques minutes auparavant. Pour toute réponse il lui tendit son bras gauche, là où était posé Zéphyr. Elle s'approcha mais avant de l'avoir toucher, elle trébucha. Harry réagit au quart de tour, il envoya Zéphyr dans les airs d'un mouvement et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Il la releva doucement et l'observa plus en détail. Elle avait quelques taches de rousseur sur les pommettes et sur le nez, sa bouche était fine et pulpeuse et ses yeux étaient… Il ne parvenait plus à penser, à réfléchir. Il était subjugué par son regard océan. Bien plus profond que celui d'Ambre, beaucoup plus envoutant. Il la dévisagea, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre que de profiter de cet instant. Elle se releva et le regarda à son tour. Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux, émeraude, de L'héritier des Ténèbres. Ils auraient pu rester là des heures à se regarder, ce qu'ils auraient sûrement fait si Ginny n'avait esquissé ce minuscule geste. Sa main effleura le bras d'Harry, depuis le début c'était lui qui la tenait, elle ne l'avait donc pas encore touché d'elle-même. Et ce contact brisa la magie du moment. Le sang d'Harry bouillonna en une fraction de seconde. Il la repoussa vivement pour l'éloigner de lui. Ces yeux devinrent rouges, ses poils se hérissèrent et des crocs étaient en train d'apparaître dans sa bouche. Il tomba à genoux luttant pour ne pas se transformer.

-Harry calme toi, s'il te plaît ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

…

-Il se transforme en loup ? Mais oui bien sûr … Merci Zéphyr !

Elle se déplaça en face de lui et chantonna une étrange mélodie.

Harry se sentit transporté, il était en train de sombrer. Il vit Ginny se précipiter sur lui, puis plus rien.


	14. Ballade nocturne

Ça y est ! Je suis rentré :D Et avec un nouveau chapitre ! Alors j'ai ajouté une image à la fiction qui représente un peu près Harry en mode Shadow ;) Bon c'est pas trop ça au niveau des ailes, des oreilles et de la couleur orange qui devrait être rouge mais enfin voilà ^^ Faut aussi que je réponde à la review de Marie !

Donc Marie : Oui, vous allez découvrir le secret de Ginny, mais je ne sais pas encore quand. Oui, Ginny deviendra la petite amie d'Harry, un jour ;) Après de là à savoir quand et combien de temps, c'est un mystère (pour vous bien sûr :P) ! La raison pour laquelle Harry s'est transformé au contact de Ginny apparaîtra au moment de la révélation de son secret je pense. Et pour finir, oui Ron montrera ce qu'il vaut vraiment à ses parents dans pas longtemps, au moment de l'anniversaire de Ginny en fait, qui a lieu le 11 août, et là on en est au 1er donc voilà :)

Il se releva brusquement, il était en sueur et sa respiration était forte. Il se calma, avait-il rêvé ? Apparemment non, puisqu'il se trouvait dans la chambre de Ron, ce dernier ronflait allègrement dans le lit d'à côté. Il retira son tee-shirt et posa ses lunettes sur son nez. Il récupéra sa serviette d'un accio informulé accompagné d'un simple geste de la main et partit à la recherche de la salle de bains. *Il va vraiment falloir que je pense à utiliser cette fichue baguette si je ne veux pas avoir de problèmes ! pensa-t-il.* Une fois la pièce trouvée et la douche prise, il décida d'aller prendre un peu l'air. Il marcha tranquillement pendant quelques minutes avant de s'immobiliser. Il sentit l'air s'engouffrer dans ses poumons, le vent ébouriffa un peu plus ses cheveux, il se laissa porter par la bourrasque et s'envola sans balais dans les airs. Il aimait cette sensation de liberté, même s'il préférait voler avec un balai car voler sans exiger une grande maîtrise de son corps, une énergie considérable et de plus il pouvait être aisément repéré à cause de l'espèce de fumée noire qu'il laissait derrière lui. Il se stabilisa et observa les alentours, il fut attiré par un point lumineux à la limite des protections du Terrier. Il s'y dirigea, s'arrêta à une cinquantaine de mètres et retomba à terre. Il se transforma en loup-garou et s'approcha furtivement. Une mélodie lui parvint, il se rapprocha un peu plus. Il était maintenant à une dizaine de mètres. Il observa le lieu : il y avait une jeune femme assise en tailleur devant un feu de camp, une guitare à la main. Elle avait l'air de chanter mais Harry ne distinguait pas les paroles. Il avança encore de quelques mètres, il était dissimulé par les hautes herbes du champ. Elle se trouvait maintenant à maximum trois mètres de lui, elle entama une nouvelle chanson, a capella :

"Oh, misty eye of the mountain below

Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls

And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke

Keep watching over Durin's son..."

Harry était resté immobile, ça le reprenait : il ne savait à nouveau pas quoi faire, à part observer et profiter de ce moment. Elle avait une voix sublime, bien plus pénétrante que tout ce qu'il avait entendu jusqu'aujourd'hui. Elle l'envoutait, lui faisait perdre sa capacité de réflexion, il perdait la raison. Il commençait réellement à perdre pied quand il se reprit. Il identifia les paroles de la chanson comme étant celles de « I see fire » d'Ed Sheeran. Et sans réfléchir il sortit de l'ombre et reprit les paroles en même temps que la jeune fille jouait les premiers accords avec son instrument :

"If this is to end in fire

Then we should all burn together

Watch the flames climb high, into the night

Calling out father, oh, stand by and we will

Watch the flames burn auburn on

The mountains side ..."

Ginny sursauta à l'arrivée d'Harry, mais elle n'arrêta pas pour autant sa guitare. Elle le regardait avec de grands yeux, il lui sourit en retour. Sa voix était puissante malgré son jeune âge, on pouvait comprendre à son intonation qu'il était bien plus mûr qu'il n'y paressait. Il s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient face à face et qu'ils puissent se perdre dans les yeux de l'autre. Ginny reprit à son tour :

"And if we should die tonight

Then we should all die together

Raise a glass of wine for the last time

Calling out father, prepare as we will

Watch the flames burn auburn on

The mountains side

Desolation comes upon the sky ..."

-Tu as une voix magnifique ... lâcha Harry à la rousse.

Elle rougit quelque peu. Elle joua quelques notes avec sa guitare et ils enchaînèrent ensemble :

"Now I see fire, inside the mountain

I see fire, burn in the trees

And I see fire, hollowing souls

I see fire, blood in the breeze

And I hope did you remember me ..."

Une étrange sensation les submergea, leurs voix s'étaient parfaitement unies. Une explosion de magie se produisit alors et un bracelet au poignet de Ginny se mit à briller. Elle regarda Harry dans les yeux. Il l'interrogea du regard mais il comprit vite qu'elle n'était pas encline à lui expliquer la raison de ce phénomène.

-Un autre mystère qui plane autour de toi on dirait, lui dit-il avec un sourire.

Elle lui répondit par un sourire gêné.

-Alors comme ça, tu connais le Seigneur des Anneaux ? demanda-t-il pour dissiper la gêne de la jeune fille.

-Le Seigneur de quoi ?

-Le Seigneur des Anneaux ! La chanson que tu chantais, elle vient d'un film du même univers que le Seigneur des Anneaux, expliqua Harry.

-Ah ! Non, je ne connais pas. J'ai simplement entendu cette chanson un soir dans un pub-karaoké moldu.

-D'accord je comprends mieux ! Il faudra que je te les montre un jour, lui annonça-t-il gentiment. Mais que faisais-tu dans un pub moldu ?

-J'aime me promener la nuit pour être tranquille, ou me tenir un peu à l'écart des autres pour réfléchir, ou pour chanter.

-Je vais te laisser alors, désolé de t'avoir dérangé Gi…

-Restes Harry ! le coupa la rousse. Tu ne me déranges pas, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

Il la regarda avec un sourire : elle rougissait.

-Non, je comprends, j'aime aussi être seul pour réfléchir la nuit, alors je préfère te laisser.

Il commença à reculer et à marcher dans la direction du champ quand la question de Ginny le figea :

-Ça fait quoi d'être un loup ?

Il resta quelques secondes immobile, puis se retourna lentement vers elle.

-Comment sais-tu ?

-Euh ... c'est ... c'est Zéphyr qui me l'a dit, bégaya la jeune fille devant le regard noir d'Harry.

-C'est cool, lui répondit-il simplement.

-Quoi ? C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? s'indigna-t-elle.

-Oui, dit-il tout fier de lui.

-Pff ... Et comment fais-tu pour te transformer ?

-Chacun ses secrets, lui annonça-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Il jouait avec elle, peu lui importait qu'elle sache comment il se transformait, ou ce que cela faisait, il voulait simplement ne pas tout lui dévoiler, garder une part de mystère comme elle le faisait.

-Tu aimes le quidditch ?

-Euh ... hésita-t-elle devant le soudain changement de conversation. Oui, oui j'aime le quidditch, pourquoi ?

Harry sortit une bourse sans fond de sa poche. Il pointa sa baguette dans l'ouverture et d'un accio en tira une liasse de papier qu'il tendit à Ginny. Elle s'en saisit et observa les inscriptions sur le papier : « Coupe du monde »« billet » « Quidditch » est tout ce qu'elle retenu. Son regard alla des billets à Harry, puis d'Harry aux billets et à nouveau des billets à Harry.

-Eh ben quoi ? Tu n'es pas contente d'aller voir la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ? Si tu ne veux pas des billets je peux...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase : Ginny s'était jetée sur lui, ils tombèrent à terre, Harry sur le dos et Ginny sur lui. Ils rirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Puis Ginny reprit son sérieux est fixa Harry de son regard océan. Il se calma instantanément et la fixa à son tour de ses yeux émeraude.

-Merci Harry, dit-elle doucement toujours en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-De rien, dit-il gentiment.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de se retirer, Harry eu le réflexe de faire passer son œil gauche en mode Shadow pour voir l'expression de Ginny. Elle rougissait. Et lui ? Pourquoi souriait-il ? *C'est la sœur de Ron, Harry ! N'y penses même pas ! Et puis tu as déjà oublié Ambre ou quoi ?* Il se concentra et se releva à son tour.

-Tu es sûr que tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? Tu ne préfères pas les offrir à Ron ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

-J'ai déjà donné ses places à Ron, expliqua-t-il. Celles-ci sont des places en trop, alors je te les offres.

-C'est gentil, Harry.

-Ginny ?

-Oui ?

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Oui ...

-Que s'est-il passé dans la forêt ?

-Tu t'es évanoui ...

Il se stoppa et la fixa. Elle mentait, il le savait mais n'en dit rien.

-Et avant ?

-Tu as failli te transformer en loup ...

-Et comment m'as-tu arrêté ?

-Je ... je ne t'ai pas arrêté, tu t'es évanoui, je te l'ai dit.

-Ne me mens pas, dit-il tranquillement en reprenant la marche vers le Terrier.

Un moment passa avant qu'Harry ne retente sa chance.

-Alors ?

-Je ... je ne peux rien te dire Harry, je suis vraiment désolé.

-Je comprends tu sais, on a tous ses secrets. Mais ça me concerne et c'est important que je sache comment tu m'as stoppé, lui confia-t-il en lui saisissant doucement le bras.

-Je suis désolée Harry, j'aimerais pouvoir t'aider, mais je ne peux rien te dire. Alors dis toi simplement que tu étais épuisé et que tu t'es évanoui et tout ira bien, lui dit-elle tristement.

-C'est ce que tu as dit à Ron ?

-Oui, et à mes parents. J'étais en train de rentrer au Terrier quand je t'ai trouvé inconscient à l'entrée de la forêt, je suis allée chercher Ron et nous t'avons porté jusque dans sa chambre.

Ils étaient arrivés devant la porte du Terrier, il était temps pour eux de se séparer. Pourtant aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir quitter l'autre. Puis finalement, c'est Ginny qui décida de le quitter.

-Je vais aller me coucher Harry.

-Oui ... bien sûr, répondit-il les yeux dans le vague.

Elle sourit devant l'air perdu du sorcier, il avait l'air beaucoup plus enfantin. Elle profita de l'instant, elle se doutait que ces moments devaient être rares, vu les descriptions que Ron lui faisait d'Harry depuis qu'elle était enfant, les périples qu'il avait vécus, son héroïsme et son courage, sa volonté et sa détermination. Ce gamin n'en était plus un depuis longtemps d'après elle, et les moments où son histoire ne se percevait plus sur son visage devait être extrêmement rares. Ses yeux exprimaient une naïveté qui avait dû être bien vite balayée vu l'éducation qu'il avait eue, son sourire exprimait une joie qui avait dû se faire de plus en plus rare au fil des années et l'ensemble de son visage ne ressemblait plus à celui d'un ado qui avait grandi trop vite mais bien à celui d'un ado heureux qui ne se souciait pas du lendemain. Expression que chaque adolescent normal se devait d'arborer. Mais voilà, Harry n'était pas un ado normal, alors cette expression était intense quand elle passait sur son visage. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle leva la main et lui caressa la joue. Il releva doucement la tête vers elle.

-Bonne nuit Harry, à demain.

Elle déposa un nouveau baiser sur sa joue et monta les marches jusqu'à sa chambre. Harry la regarda s'éloigner et monta à sa suite. Il entra dans la chambre de Ron, se déshabilla et s'installa dans son lit. Il ne trouva pas le sommeil, il pensait trop.

*Journée un peu mouvementée, pour ne pas changer. Moi qui espérais pouvoir être tranquille loin de mon père ... Bon c'est vrai que ça devrait être plus calme tout de même, j'ai seulement un don pour m'attirer des ennuis, espérons que ça passe, au moins le temps de mon séjour ici, je n'ai pas envie qu'il arrive quoique ce soit à la famille Weasley. Surtout à Ginny ... Quoi ? Mais non rien à voir ! Surtout à Ron ! Voilà, c'est ça que je voulais dire ...

...

Ah bah non en fait, j'ai pas peur pour Ron mais bien pour Ginny... Pourquoi Ginny ? Non j'ai pas de sentiments ! Non ... Et puis c'est la sœur de Ron, et de cinq autres frères ... Et puis il y a Ambre, j'ai toujours des sentiments pour elle, ça c'est sûr. Je pense qu'elle me manque, c'est seulement pour ça que je m'intéresse à Ginny.

Mais je ne m'intéresse pas à elle ! Si ... Non ! Rah ça m'énerve ! Pourquoi est-ce que je me pose autant de questions avec elle, c'est pas si compliqué normalement. Ouai mais là, faut dire qu'elle n'a pas l'air simple non plus, il se passe trop de choses avec elle en si peu de temps ... En une journée j'ai voulu la tuer quand elle s'est approchée de Zéphyr, j'ai voulu l'embrasser quand elle a trébuché, j'ai à nouveau faillit la tuer quand elle m'a touché et j'ai encore voulu l'embrasser près du feu de camp et avant d'aller me coucher.

D'ailleurs faut vraiment que j'éclaircisse quelques points parce que là ça va pas le faire du tout :

Alors déjà, comment fait-elle pour parler à Zéphyr ? Ensuite, où est-ce qu'on était et comment a-t-elle fait pour y accéder si l'endroit est seulement accessible par des animaux ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai failli me transformer quand elle m'a touché ? Et puis, comment elle a fait pour m'arrêter ? Et pour finir, c'était quoi cette explosion de magie quand on a chanté ensemble ?

Trop de mystères tournent autour d'elle ... Et c'est vraiment moi qui dis ça ? J'ai un phénix, je suis parvenu à entrer dans cet étrange endroit et je me transforme en loup-garou. Elle aussi, elle doit se poser des questions. Et elle n'imagine même pas à quel point elle pourrait s'en poser d'autres. Mais je vais tout faire pour pas qu'elle est à s'en poser plus que de raison, surtout éviter qu'elle me parle de Voldemort ou de Dumbledore. Éviter aussi de parler de mon éducation, de mes pouvoirs, de mes amis, de ma vie en gros ...

Elle ne doit pas savoir trois choses primordiales :

Que je suis Harry James Potter ;

Que Voldemort m'a recueilli ;

Que je se suis le prochain plus puissant mage noir de tous les temps.*


	15. Ginny

Nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

Lily06 : Merci, c'est cool de savoir que des gens suivent l'histoire depuis le début ! J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas et que tu continueras à la suivre :) Ensuite, je n'ai pas encore écris le passage de la démonstration de force de Ron mais je pense que ça va être pas mal ;) Et pour ce qui est du couple Harry/Ginny, je ne peux pas trop t'en dire, au risque de spolié la suite aux autres mais je peux toutefois annoncer qu'ils ne formeront pas un couple avant d'être dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Mais voilà après va savoir quand et combien de temps ça durera, moi seul le sais ;)

-Harry réveille toi, Fred et Georges sont arrivés !

-Hmmm ...

Ron attendit patiemment que son ami ouvre les yeux.

-Ça va Harry ?

-Ouai ... J'ai connu mieux, mais ça va, merci.

-Tu m'as fait peur, tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé ?

-Non, je devais être épuisé. Cette nuit m'a fait du bien ! Mais comment suis-je arrivé ici ?

-C'est Ginny qui t'a trouvé dans le jardin, elle est venue me chercher et on t'a porté jusqu'ici.

-Vous m'avez quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu as forcé ta sœur à me porter alors que tu aurais pu simplement me faire léviter !

-Mais ...

-Tout ça pour ne pas que ta mère sache que tu es doué ! Tu me fatigues Ron ... Je vais devoir m'excuser auprès de ta sœur maintenant, bonjour la honte ...

-T'excuser ? Pourquoi tu t'excuserais ?

-Roh ... Laisse tomber ! Allez viens, on va manger, dit-il en finissant d'enfiler son short.

Il saisit un tee-shirt au bord de son lit et sortit de la pièce après Ron. Dans l'escalier, il leva la tête et aperçu Ginny. Elle le regarda et lui adressa un petit sourire avant de rentrer dans ce qu'il semblait être sa chambre. Sans y réfléchir, Harry annonça à Ron :

-Descend, je te rejoins, je vais aller voir ta sœur.

-Comment ça, tu vas aller voir ma sœur ? releva le roux.

-Je vais aller m'excuser Ron, pour hier. Il y a Fred et Georges en bas et il est hors de question que je me ridiculise devant eux, ils me le rappelleront jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

-Euh, ok ! Mais dépêche !

-T'inquiète, lui lança-t-il en gravissant les dernières marches pour arriver à la chambre de la rouquine.

Il toqua trois fois à la porte.

-Entrez ! lui parvint la voix étouffée de la jeune fille derrière la porte.

Il tourna la poigné et pénétra dans la pièce. Elle était spacieuse, les murs étaient couverts de papier peint rouge et or, le blason de Gryffondor trônant au-dessus du lit double. Une table de chevet, une armoire et un bureau ainsi qu'une glace servaient de mobilier. Ginny était assise sur son lit, elle releva la tête pour voir qui était là et paniqua instantanément quand elle le reconnut.

-Harry ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'affola-t-elle en rangeant le plus d'affaire possible.

Elle passa près de lui, il la stoppa de ses bras.

-Ginny calme toi, lui conseilla-t-il doucement. Moi aussi c'est le bordel dans ma chambre, alors regarde.

Il la relâcha et claqua les doigts. Les affaires se mirent à voler à travers la pièce pour regagner leur place d'origine.

-Et voilà, plus la peine de s'affoler, annonça-t-il avec un large sourire.

Elle le regarda estomaquer.

-Comment t'as fait ?

-Secret, répondit-il en faisant le tour de la pièce.

-Et après c'est moi qui suis mystérieuse !

*Ah bah oui, c'est malin, ça ... T'as qu'à aussi lui montrer que tu sais voler sans balais et que tu te transforme en espèce de démon super puissant pendant que tu y es ... Moi qui voulais éviter qu'elle se pose des questions, c'est raté. La prochaine fois pense à ta baguette, abruti !*

-Bien sûr ! Ce n'est pas moi qui est endormi un homme sur le point de se transformer en loup-garou et qui a créé une explosion de magie pure.

-Moi non plus ! Je te rappelle que tu t'es évanoui Harry !

-M'ouai, on va dire ça comme ça.

-Et ce n'est pas moi qui suis capable de me transformer en loup, ni d'utiliser la magie sans baguette comme je l'entends.

-Bon ok, on est execo, concéda-t-il.

-Je préfère. Et que me vaut ta venue ?

-Je suis venu pour te remercier de m'avoir porté jusque dans la chambre de Ron hier soir.

-Ah oui, bah c'est normal, après tout c'est moi qui t'ai ... Enfin bref, y a pas de quoi !

-Merci quand même, surtout que je ne suis pas tout léger.

Le regard de Ginny se balada sur le torse nu d'Harry qui n'avait toujours pas enfilé son tee-shirt. *C'est fait exprès ou c'est une coïncidence ? se demanda la rousse.*

-C'est vrai que ça a pas été facile, vu comment tu es mus...

Elle se stoppa net et pris une violente teinte rosée quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle allait dire.

*C'était fait exprès ! J'en suis sûr !*

Harry sourit, enfila son tee-shirt pour qu'elle puisse à nouveau le regarder au lieu de fixer ses pieds.

-Je vais déjeuner, les jumeaux sont arrivés, tu viens ? demanda le brun en ouvrant la porte.

-Par devant, j'arrive.

-Ok !

Et il sortit de la chambre. Il arriva dans la cuisine où Mme Weasley s'affairait au fourneau pendant que Ron et les jumeaux discutaient. Il salua toute l'assemblée.

-Bien le bonjour Harry ! s'exclamèrent les deux plus vieux des trois frères présents.

-Bonjour Harry ! Le déjeuner est servi, prends ce qu'il te plaît. Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, j'espère que ça ne se reproduira pas, je me suis inquiété pour toi, lui glissa doucement Mme Weasley dans son étreinte légendaire.

-Merci Mme Weasley.

Harry ne se fit pas prier et empila œufs, bacon et toasts dans son assiette. Les jeunes discutaient de tout et de rien, puis ils en arrivèrent à parler de quidditch.

-Tiens Ron, donne ça aux deux terribles jumeaux avant qu'ils me les arrachent par je ne sais quel tour de leur invention ! fit Harry en tendant deux liasses à son ami.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? dirent d'une seule et même voix les concernés.

-Ok ! Les gars, ça vous dit d'aller voir la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch avec Harry et moi ?

-Et Ginny, ajouta Harry.

Tous les visages des Weasley se tournèrent vers lui, y compris celui de Mme Weasley.

-Oui, j'ai proposé à Ginny pour m'excuser de ce qu'il s'est passé hier.

-Et il s'est passé quoi hier ? demandèrent les jumeaux en s'approchant un peu plus d'Harry.

Il les trouvait soudain menaçants. Ginny entra à ce moment-là dans la pièce et fixa le groupe de garçons.

-Rien qui vous regarde ! lança la plus jeune des Weasley en adressant un clin d'œil bien visible par toute l'assemblée à Harry.

Tous les regards convergèrent à nouveau vers Harry, des regards menaçants.

-Donc vous venez ou pas ? enchaîna la rousse.

-Bien sûr qu'on vient !

-C'est génial ! On va voir les plus grands joueurs de l'histoire !

-Merci Harry ! s'exclamèrent les jumeaux en chœur.

La conversation s'anima entre les jumeaux et Ron pour savoir qui était la meilleure équipe, le meilleur joueur etc. Harry en profita pour sortir de la maison et entraîna Ginny derrière lui.

-Tu peux me dire à quoi tu joues ?

-C'est ma vengeance pour ce matin, dit-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

-Pour ce matin ?

-Oh ne fais pas l'innocent ! Le coup du mec torse nu pour me déstabiliser !

-Qu... Quoi ? Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ?

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être pour me séduire.

-Pour te séduire ? s'étrangla Harry. T'es la sœur de Ron, un de mes meilleurs potes, tu te souviens ?

-Et alors ? Ça ne change rien. Si je te plais et que tu me plais, Ron n'y changera rien.

Elle avait dit cela sur un ton extrêmement doux qui figea Harry, elle s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de rejoindre la cuisine.

*J'ai rêvé ou c'était bien une sorte de déclaration ? Mais nan Harry, n'importe quoi ! Arrête de te faire des films, elle ne te plaît pas et tu ne lui plais pas ! Quoique...*

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par un souaffle lancé à toute vitesse vers lui, il le stoppa d'une seule main.

-Allé Harry ! Une petite partie de Quidditch ?

-Ça me va ! Je vais chercher mon balai, j'arrive !

Il entra dans le Terrier et monta deux à deux les marches jusqu'à la chambre de Ron. Il récupéra la bourse sans fond dissimuler sous son oreiller et en extirpa une petite boîte rectangulaire. Il remit la bourse à sa place et posa la boîte au milieu du lit. Il allait esquisser un mouvement de main quand il se maudit mentalement et sortit sa baguette de sa poche. Donc, d'un mouvement de baguette la boîte reprit sa forme initiale. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit le magnifique cadeau de Drago. Il pensa à la particularité du balai et le retourna pour retrouver une fissure dans le bois. Il y inséra sa baguette et le mécanisme se referma. L'objet se transforma alors en canne à pommeau à la demande d'Harry. Il sortit de la pièce rapidement et percuta une chevelure rousse. Il rattrapa la jeune fille au vol d'un mouvement vif avant qu'elle ne tombe dans les escaliers et la tira vers lui.

-Ça va Ginny ?

La jeune fille ne répondit rien, elle se colla un peu plus contre lui. Il l'entoura de ses bras et lui frotta doucement le dos pour la calmer.

-Merci Harry, dit-elle dans un souffle en se séparant rapidement du jeune homme et commença à monter les marches. Harry lui saisit le poignet, elle se retourna pour lui faire face.

-Viens, on va se faire un match de quidditch dans le jardin.

-Non merci, je vais aller me recoucher, j'ai pas assez dormi.

*Elle non plus n'a pas beaucoup dormi. Je me demande si c'est pour les mêmes raisons que moi ... Sûrement pas ! Et puis ça ne m'intéresse pas ! Si ? Je sais plus quoi penser ...

...*

-Harry ? l'interrompu la jeune rousse.

Il émergea de sa réflexion et la regarda.

*Elle est belle ... Super belle ... Magni ... Putain mais arrêtes tes conneries Harry ! Pense à Ron, aux jumeaux et aux autres ... Je m'en fous, j'ai pas peur d'eux ! Si ? Non. Vraiment pas. Pense à Ambre alors ! Ah ... Oui, ça, ça me fait peur. J'ai peur de la perdre, peur de la trahir, de lui faire du mal. Je tiens trop à elle pour faire une connerie ! Mais elle ne me comble pas, alors pourquoi est-ce que je m'en soucie autant ? Je pourrais peut-être ... Non, je ne peux pas la tromper, je n'arriverais jamais à ...*

Elle interrompue une nouvelle fois le fil de ses pensées en lui caressant la joue.

-Tu as l'air fatigué Harry, tu ne devrais pas aller jouer au quidditch.

*Parce que tu as autre chose à proposer ? Putain mais arrête !*

-Si, j'aime voler. Je me sens libre, ça me repose.

-Moi aussi ... lâcha-t-elle dans un murmure qu'elle pensait inaudible pour Harry.

Raté, il referma sa main sur celle qu'elle avait posée sur sa joue.

-Alors viens jouer !

-Non, je ...

Trop tard, il la tirait déjà derrière lui en dévalant les marches. Ils arrivèrent main dans la main à l'extérieur, puis se séparèrent.

-On a une joueuse en plus les gars !

-Du coup on fait quoi comme équipe, on est en nombre impair ! demanda Ron.

-Et tu ne devais pas aller chercher ton balai ? souleva Fred avec un regard suspicieux allant de Ginny à Harry.

Le brun sourit et tendit sa canne devant lui. Elle se métamorphosa en balai sous les regards ébahi des Weasley.

-Ouha ! Alors ça c'est classe ! s'exclamèrent les quatre frères et sœurs.

-C'est un cadeau de Drago, leur apprit-il avec un sourire. Du coup pour les équipes je sais pas, Ron et moi contre vous trois ?

-Euh ... Fred et Georges sont les meilleurs batteurs de Serpentard Harry !

-Oui et toi tu es le meilleur gardien de l'école depuis Dubois.

-Bah voilà ! Ginny et moi sommes des amateurs donc ça va.

-Parle pour toi Harry, je suis la meilleure poursuiveuse de Gryffondor.

-Attends, attends. Tu viens de dire quoi Harry ? Toi, un amateur ? Tu pourrais jouer en équipe nationale si tu le voulais !

-Dis pas n'importe quoi Ron ! fit Harry.

-Oui bah tu en connais beaucoup toi qui arrive à attraper un vif d'or en exactement vingt-sept secondes après le coup de sifflet ? Moi pas, annonça Ron.

-Ah ouai, quand même. Mais faut voir qui était l'équipe adverse et surtout qui était l'attrapeur en face, ajouta Ginny.

-C'était Drago, autrement dit le meilleur attrapeur de Poudlard au jour d'aujourd'hui, précisa Fred.

-Ce qui ne devrait pas tarder à changer je pense, hein Harry ! s'exclama Georges.

-On verra. Donc Ron et moi contre vous trois ?

Pour toutes réponses, ils enfourchèrent leur balai et formèrent deux groupes.

Le match se termina juste avant le déjeuner par une victoire de l'équipe Ron-Harry.

-C'est à cause du balai d'Harry, il va trop vite !

-C'est nul de ta part d'être mauvaise joueuse Ginny, vous étiez plus que nous ! s'écria Ron.

-Moi mauvaise joueuse ? C'est toi qui dis ça, nan mais je rêve là !

-À table ! résonna la voix de Mme Weasley depuis la cuisine.

La faim mit fin à la dispute et ils se dirigèrent tous à cœur joie vers la maison. Après avoir rempli leurs estomacs affamés, ils se séparèrent. Harry décida qu'après cette partie de quidditch, une douche s'imposait. Il investit la chambre de Ron, enleva ses habits, se couvrit d'une simple serviette, prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Occupé, quelqu'un avait apparemment eu la même idée que lui. Harry patienta tranquillement devant la porte, un lecteur mp3 connecté à une enceinte lui tenant compagnie. Il faisait tourner en boucle les différentes versions de "I see fire" qu'il avait dans son appareil, à savoir la version originale d'Ed Sheeran et plusieurs covers, surtout celui d'une jeune youtubeuse anglaise nommé Jasmine Thompson. Il avait une envie folle d'écouter cette musique depuis hier soir, bizarrement. Le volume sûrement un peu trop fort, la musique parvint jusqu'à l'occupant de la salle de bains qui reprit les paroles en sortant de la pièce.

"Desolation comes upon the sky"

Harry resta immobile une nouvelle fois devant Ginny. Sa voix le tétanisait pour la troisième fois en deux jours. Incapable de réfléchir et de parler, il resta là, à la contempler. Elle portait des bottes noires, un short en jean et un top blanc sous une chemise à carreaux rouge et noir ouverte et les manches remontaient jusqu'aux coudes. Harry sourit à ce détail : lui non plus n'arrivait jamais à porter des vêtements manches longues en laissant les manches couvrir entièrement ses bras. Elle s'approcha timidement de lui et se lova contre son torse nu. Il l'entoura de ses bras. Ce contact n'avait rien à voir avec celui du matin, à ce moment-là, il n'avait même pas relevé le contact entre leurs peaux, sa respiration douce dans son cou, son parfum qui emplissait ses narines. Mais là, il faisait attention à tout ça, il sentait aussi ses mains qui passaient derrière son dos et se croisaient pour le serrer encore plus fort contre elle. Il en fit de même et caressa doucement ses cheveux.

*Pourquoi est-ce qu'on fait ça ? Enfin je veux dire, on ne se connait presque pas, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir être avec elle depuis hier soir, depuis l'explosion de magie en fait. Il y a sûrement un lien entre l'explosion, le bracelet et elle. Ainsi que son attitude envers moi, parce que quand j'y pense, ce n'est pas moi qui cherche le contact à chaque fois, c'est elle. Elle me cache quelque chose, je le sens.*

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa doucement sur la joue. Elle plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme.

-Merci de m'avoir fait jouer avec vous, ça m'a fait plus de bien qu'une sieste, dit-elle dans un chuchotement.

Pour toute réponse, il lui sourit. Elle se hissa à nouveau sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un nouveau baiser sur son autre joue. Son visage s'empourpra et elle le planta là. Il la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse derrière la porte de sa chambre.

*Faut vraiment qu'on mette les choses au clair, elle peut pas me faire ce coup là à chaque fois ! Elle est en train de jouer avec mes nerfs, c'est un coup à devenir fou !*

Harry fut ramené à la réalité par la musique. Il entra dans la salle de bains et ferma la porte.

En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! Laissez moi une review pour me raconter tous ça ;)


	16. Joyeuse Coupe du Monde !

La semaine suivante passa rapidement, les journées se partageaient entre parties d'échecs, match de Quidditch, après-midi bronzage et baignade au bord du lac, entrainements à l'abri des regards indiscrets dans la forêt, rangement de la maison et repas en famille. En une semaine Harry avait fait connaissance avec toute la famille et tous l'appréciaient. Quant à lui, il les trouvait tous parfaits, tous unis. Aujourd'hui, 9 Août 2014, commençait la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. C'est donc avec le sourire qu'Harry se réveilla de bon matin.

-Ahhhh … Ron tu dors ?

-Hmmmm …

-Allez réveilles toi flemmard ! C'est le début de la Coupe du monde aujourd'hui !

-Ouai je sais, mais à quoi ça sert de se lever tôt alors que le premier match commence à 21 heures ?

-Ah bah je sais pas, tu n'as pas envie de voir notre tente, de voir les joueurs s'entrainer, de profiter des attractions, des barbes à papa, des bonbons, des snacks, des filles …

-Ok ! N'en dit pas plus j'suis près dans 5 minutes ! dit il en rigolant tout en se redressant sur son lit.

-En tout cas, jour de Coupe du Monde ou pas, c'est pas une raison pour mettre de côté notre entrainement.

-Yep ! C'est parti !

Et les deux amis se préparèrent et partirent pour leur entrainement quotidien.

-Salut tout le monde !

-Ginny chérie ! Tu es enfin rentrée ! Alors comment c'est passé cette semaine chez Luna ? demanda .

-Très bien maman ! Je te raconterai tout plus tard, lui dit elle avec un sourire.

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais on va finir par être en retard ! s'exclama .

-Tu as raison Arthur, l'horaire du portauloin est très précise !

Toute l'assemblée se réunit autour d'une vieille botte à l'allure douteuse.

-Vous êtes près ? A trois, tout le monde saisit la chaussure ! Un … Deux … Trois !

Et tout le groupe disparut à l'exception de Mrs. Weasley. Ils atterrirent dans un champ à proximité du lieu de rendez-vous prévu avec Drago. Harry et Ron prirent la tête du groupe et allèrent à la rencontre de leurs meilleurs amis.

-Harry ! Ron ! On est là !

Alexia se précipita en courant sur eux et manqua de les faire basculer.

-Vous m'avez manqué les gars !

-Toi aussi Alexia tu nous as manqué, répondirent les deux garçons en chœur.

Puis se fut au tour des embrassades avec Jay et Dray. Les deux saluèrent chaleureusement les jumeaux qu'ils connaissaient déjà ainsi que . Jake salua poliment Ginny, quant à Drago, il fit l'effort de la saluer mais elle le remballa.

-Dégage de là Malefoy, je ne veux pas d'un focul dans mes pattes.

-Ferme la Weas…

-Drago ! l'interrompit Harry. Viens, vous allez pas gâcher la journée je vous préviens donc va prendre la tête du groupe avec Ron et restez loin l'un de l'autre. Et vous avez de la chance qu'Arthur soit parti devant et qu'il ne vous ait pas entendu.

Le ton d'Harry était sans appel, il n'y avait rien à redire et Drago s'exécuta. Harry posa alors son regard sur la jeune rousse, elle avait la tête baissé.

-Désolé Harry …

-Ne t'en fais pas, moi aussi j'avais du mal avec lui au début, mais bon, d'après Pansy, son comportement est diamétralement opposé quand il est à Poudlard et lorsqu'il est avec moi, donc j'espère juste que tu apprendras à le connaître comme je le connais.

-Hors de question ! Drago n'est qu'un sale chien, vaniteux, imbus de sa personne et égoïste !

-Lui et moi on se ressemble beaucoup pourtant, alors j'espère que ce n'est pas ce que tu penses de moi, déclara Harry.

-Lui et toi, semblable ? Rien à voir ! Tu es tout le contraire de lui !

-Tu nous connais très mal, aussi bien lui que moi.

-Ce mec est mauvais ! C'est un enfoiré de mangemort, j'en suis sûr ! Il ne vit que pour faire du mal aux gens. Alors que toi, ça se voit clairement que tu es quelqu'un de gentil, attentioné, toujours là pour aider les autres.

-Tu ne sais rien de lui. Et encore moins de moi. J'ai fais des choses qui te …

-Harry ! Ginny ! Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

-On arrive Ron ! s'exclama Harry en rattrapant le groupe.

-Bon je pense que le mieux serait d'aller à la tente pour poser nos affaires, proposa .

-Oui vous avez raison, on vous suit ! Drago, Jake, Alexia, on se retrouve ici dans une heure ?

-Ok pas d'problème Harry, à toute !

-Ils ne viennent pas avec nous ? questionna Fred.

-Nan, tu as vu la réaction de ta sœur tout à l'heure ? Je tiens pas à avoir des disputes tous les jours pendant deux semaines.

Sur ces paroles ils regagnèrent leur tente. Elle était spacieuse, composée de plusieurs chambres, d'un immense salon, d'une cuisine, de deux salles de bains et de deux toilettes. L'après midi passa rapidement entre les différentes animations, 20 heures arriva, heure à laquelle le groupe commençait à se préparer pour assister au premier match.

-C'est quoi déjà le premier match ? demanda Ginny.

-T'es sérieuse là ? C'est …

Ron fut interrompu par des cris venant de l'extérieur, moment que choisirent Drago, Jake et Alexia pour débarquer dans la tente.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Des mangemorts, annonça Drago.

Plusieurs expressions passèrent alors sur les visages des ados. Le visage d'Harry était empreint à la surprise et à l'incompréhension, expression qui se trouvait sur les visages de ses plus proches amis. Le groupe sortit de la tente pour constater par eux-mêmes. Effectivement des groupes de mangemorts semaient la terreur autour d'eux, enflammaient les tentes, détruisaient les stands, tuaient les passants.

-Et on ne peut pas transplaner Harry, je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait !

-Ok ! Ron, Fred et Georges vous êtes chargé de Ginny ! Nous on se charge de retrouver votre père et on se casse d'ici ! Rejoignez le portauloin et transplanez, je pense que leurs sorts anti transplanage ne vont pas jusque là. Ne nous attendez pas, dès que vous y êtes vous partez, on se retrouve au Terrier.

-Nan mais attends ! Pour qui tu te prends ? Je sais me battre et je n'ai besoin de personne pour me défendre ! se défendit Ginny.

-Fermes la Ginny ! Quand Harry dit quelque chose tu le fais, un point c'est tout ! C'est pour ça qu'on est toujours en vie alors tu l'écoutes et tu t'exécutes !

Et ils partirent.

-Harry on a un problème !

Et pas des moindre, le groupe d'ados était maintenant encerclé par une bonne vingtaine de mangemorts.

-En position de combat les gars !

Le groupe s'exécuta. Ils formèrent un cercle parfait. Baguettes tendues vers leurs assaillants, ils attendaient. Ils attendaient qu'un seul d'entre eux ose jeter un sort envers L'héritier. Harry les fixait tous tout à tour, il essayait de déterminer qui se cacher derrière les masques quand il reconnut celui qui se trouvait devant lui.

-Yaxley ! Qu'est ce que vous foutez ?

-Ordre du Maître, Mon Seigneur, répondit calmement le concerné.

-Cassez-vous d'ici maintenant et que je n'ai pas à le répéter.

-Désolé Mon Seigneur, mais nous agissons sur odre du…

-Avada Kedavra. Je t'avais pourtant dis de ne pas me faire répéter. Goyle ! Récupères tous ceux que tu pourras et rentrez maintenant, vous n'avez rien à foutre ici.

-Bien Mon Seigneur.

-Attends ! Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

-Le Maître a décidé d'attaquer le Ministre de la Magie tant qu'il est vulnérable.

-Ok je vois. Et Goyle, si j'apprends qu'un seul membre de la famille Weasley a été blessé par l'un d'entre vous, je vous tu tous sans exception, est-ce que j'ai été clair ?

-Parfaitement clair Mon Seigneur.

Et sur ces paroles le groupe de mangemorts disparut.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait Harry ? demanda Drago.

-Faut retrouver Arthur.

-Il est là !

Le patriarche de la famille Weasley était à quelques mètres d'eux. Ils le rejoignirent au pas de course.

il faut y aller ! Ne vous en faites pas, Ginny et les autres sont en sécurité !

-Bien, très bien Harry ! Mais je dois reter pour aider tous ses pauvres gens, je fais partie du Ministère ! s'exclama Arthur.

-Je sais bien mais mettons nous à l'abri en attendant les aurors, nous ne pouvons rien faire tant qu'ils ne sont pas là ! suggéra Harry.

-Les mangemorts ont l'air de partir ! s'exclama Drago, faussement surpris.

Effectivement les mangemorts transplanaient au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. Au loin, Harry aperçut Voldemort, baguette à la main, l'Avada Kedavra s'en échappant. Leur regard se croisèrent et le Lord disparut quand les premiers aurors apparurent.

-Harry, il faut qu'on y aille, Ron et les autres doivent s'inquiéter de ne pas nous voir arriver, intervint Alexia.

-Oui, je pense que nous pouvons désormais transplaner, au Terrier ! ordonna-t-il avant de disparaitre.

C'est Molly qui se précipita la première sur son mari, suivi par ces quatre enfants présents.

-Vous allez bien ? les questionna Ron.

-Ca va et vous ? Pas de blessé ? demanda à son tour Jacob.

-Nan on n'a pas eu de problème Jay, répondit Fred.

-Parfait si tout le monde s'en est sorti sans problème. Mais je demande ce que faisaient des mangemorts à la Coupe du Monde… souligna Ginny.

-Ils étaient là pour Fudge, annonça calmement Harry.

-Pour le Ministre ? Comment le sais-tu ? demanda .

-On a réussi à désarmer un mangemort et on le lui a demandé. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'ils ne sont pas très futés les sbires de Voldemort, répondit Drago à la place d'Harry.

-Et c'est toi qui dis ça Malefoy ? lui lança Ginny.

Cette fois Drago vit rouge, il dégaina sa baguette avec une rapidité déconcertante et la pointa vers la rousse.

-Je vais te faire regretter tes paroles Weasmoche !

-Essaie que je rigole ! le provoqua-t-elle.

-Tu l'auras voulu ! Sectum Sempra !

Le sort fusa droit vers la rouquine mais ne l'atteint pas. Ron s'était interposé et avait encaissé le sort sans broncher. La mine de Drago changea du tout au tout, passant de furax à inquiet pour son ami. Il allait demander à Ron comment il allait quand il remarqua Ginny pointait sa baguette vers lui.

-Chauve Furi ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Le sort dépassa Ron et fila à toute vitesse vers Drago, mais là encore le sort n'atteignit pas sa cible. Ron avait transplané devant Drago et avait une nouvelle fois encaissé le sort. Il releva doucement la tête, qu'il avait baissé jusque là et se plaça entre les deux ennemis.

-C'est bon vous avez fini ?

-Désolé Ron, mais c'est elle qui a commencé !

-Fermes la sale mangemort !

Leurs deux baguettes se dressèrent à nouveau et deux stupéfix s'en échappèrent. Ron, à l'endroit exact où se toucherait les deux sort, tendit les bras de chaque côté. Les deux sorts terminèrent leur course au creux de ses mains, il les contenut quelques secondes et les renvoya. Les sorts semblaient deux fois plus rapide qu'à l'allée et heurtèrent les deux protagonistes en pleine poitrine.

-C'est bon ? Vous êtes calmés ? On dirait deux gamins sérieux ! Vous êtes trop con pour vous rendre compte de ce qui est en train de se passer ? On est à deux doigts de voir une guerre éclater ? Fudge est surement mort à l'heure qu'il est et vous vous battez comme des gamins pour des querelles d'écoles ? Vous êtes pitoyables !

Ron avait dit ça sur un ton sans équivoque, un ton que seuls les membres de leur groupe au sein de l'armée Voldemort connaissaient. Une confiance en soi et une vivacité d'esprit encore inconnues aux yeux de la famille Weasley. Et puis la puissance qu'il avait dégagée ainsi que la rapidité et la capacité de ses transplanages laissaient sa famille sur le carreau. Il désenvouta sa sœur et son meilleur ami. Ils se relevèrent lentement avec une expression de fautif sur le visage.

-Désolé Ron, je n'aurais pas du m'emporter, mais je crois que l'arrivée des mangemorts à la Coupe du Monde m'a quelque peu rendu agressif, s'excusa Drago.

-Pareil, dit Ginny.

-Vous n'êtes pas les seuls. Je vous comprends, je ne vous demande pas de vous acceptez et de devenir les meilleurs amis du monde, simplement faire preuve d'humilité pendant que vous êtes sous le toit de mes parents. Les semaines suivantes risquent d'être mouvementés, on n'a pas besoin de problèmes en plus. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

-Bien sûr Ron, répondirent les deux concernés.

L'arrivée de Remus Lupin et de Kingsley Shacklebot mit fin à la discussion.

-Arthur ? Molly ? Vous allez bien ? Vous aussi les enfants ? demanda Lupin à peine après avoir fini de transplaner.

-Oui oui tout le monde va bien Remus, répondit Arthur, et vous ? Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

-Fudge est mort. C'est la panique total au Ministère. Déjà, après l'attaque de l'Ordre et du Ministère il y a quelques semaines, on craignait des représailles, mais là, ça dépasse ce à quoi nous nous attendions.

-Et à quoi vous attendiez vous exactement ? Vous pensiez vraiment que Voldemort allait se laisser faire ? Qu'il n'allait pas se venger ? Vous êtes encore plus stupide que prévu, lâcha L'héritier des Ténèbres.

Les différents membres de l'Ordre du Phénix se tournèrent vers lui, à savoir les Weasley (à part Ron) et les deux aurors.

-Je te l'accorde, Fudge n'a peut être pas été très malin ces derniers temps, mais il a fait ce qu'il croyait juste et il est mort en héros.

-Mort en héros ? Vous appelez héros un homme qui a signé son propre arrêt de mort ? Voldemort a dû l'assassiner pendant qu'il …

Harry fut interrompu par un patronus porteur d'un message : « Le Chemin de Traverse est envahi par les mangemorts, tous les aurors sont priés de se rendre au Ministère pour prévoir la riposte. »

-On doit vous laisser, conclut Shacklebot avant de disparaitre dans un « pop ».

-Molly, Arthur, je passerais surement vous en dire plus dans peu de temps, prenez soin de vous, adressa-t-il à toute l'assemblé et il disparut dans un second « pop » tout en fixant Harry et ce qu'il cru voir le déconcerta. Il arriva au Ministère aux côtés de Shacklebot, ce dernier remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose le tracassait.

-Qu'y a-t-il Remus ?

-Rien … J'ai seulement cru voir un mort.

-Un mort ? Qui ça ?

-James … James Potter …


	17. Quelques questions

-Les Mangemorts vont attaquer le Ministère, il faut que j'aille les aider !

-Hors de question que tu bouges d'ici Arthur, ils seront bien assez pour leur faire face ! Et puis si tu veux vraiment te rendre utile, préviens les membres de l'Ordre.

-Tu as raison chérie, j'y vais !

Et Arthur disparut dans la seconde. Drago, Alexia et Jake se dirigèrent vers Harry.

-Et nous, on fait quoi ?

-J'en sais rien ...

-Tu n'étais pas au courant ?

-Bien sûr que non, sinon je vous aurais prévenu. Je ne m'y attendais absolument pas, je savais que mon père voulait mener une attaque contre le Ministère et Fudge, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il le ferait à la coupe du monde.

-Et sans nous prévenir, ajouta Drago.

-En plus ! Il m'avait dit qu'il nous laisserait souffler, mais de là à ne pas nous prévenir pour une attaque de si grande envergure, je ne pensais pas qu'il irait jusque-là.

-En tout cas, on les a bien fait dégager ces abrutis !

-D'ailleurs, tu ne risques pas de représailles pour ça ? souligna Ron qui venait de rejoindre la conversation.

-T'en fais pas pour ça Ron, d'un je n'étais pas au courant, de deux c'est eux qui nous ont encerclés et de trois je ne pense pas le revoir avant la fin des vacances.

-Et pour Yaxley ?

-Aucune chance, mon père ne pouvait pas se le voir, limite il me remerciera pour ce service rendu à toute la communauté magique !

-Bon, on ne sait toujours pas ce qu'on fait, on va voir sur place ce qu'il se passe ou pas ? relança Drago.

-Vous en pensez quoi ?

-Honnêtement ? Je trouve que ce serait nous mettre inutilement en danger d'aller là-bas, surtout qu'Il ne nous a rien demandé, souligna Alexia.

-Nous mettre en danger ? Qui serait assez bon pour nous mettre en danger ? releva Drago.

-Je suis d'accord avec Alexia, fit Jake devant le regard étonné de Drago. Bah ouais Dray, je suis venu ici pour assister à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, pas pour me battre contre des centaines d'aurors et risquer ma vie à chaque instant alors que je n'ai aucun but précis et aucun ordre ni de Voldemort ni d'Harry. Après, évidemment, je ne suis jamais contre un petit combat, mais si Harry n'en donne pas l'ordre, je ne bougerai pas d'ici.

-Désolé Drago, mais ils ont raison, risqué notre vie pour rien ne m'intéresse pas, même si je dois avouer que je suis d'accord avec toi que peu de gens présent là-bas sont capable de nous tenir tête, je ne préfère pas vous embarquer là-dedans.

-Bon ok, capitula Drago, et la Coupe du Monde ? Vous pensez qu'elle va être annulée ?

-Oui, je pense que le Ministère va la suspendre, le stade a été anéanti et le ministre est mort, ils vont avoir du mal a reformé le gouvernement après ça. Ils doivent déjà se poser un tas de questions au niveau de la sécurité et vont devoir réaliser de nouvelles élections, la Coupe du Monde est loin d'être une priorité pour eux, répondit Ron.

-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, qu'elle idée à la con ils ont eu putain ! s'exclama Drago.

-T'en fais pas Dray, je pense qu'ils la décaleront à l'année prochaine... ou pas.

-Bon allez les enfants, intervint Molly, tous au lit ! Il y assez de place pour tout le monde et il n'est pas envisageable que l'un d'entre vous rentre chez lui ce soir, ce serait imprudent, mieux vaut pour vous que vous restiez là encore quelques jours le temps que la situation se calme un peu, vous enverrez des hiboux à vos familles demain. Pour ce qui est du couchage, deux peuvent dormir dans le salon et le troisième...  
Harry aperçut au loin Ginny s'engouffrer dans la forêt.

-Le troisième prendra ma place dans la chambre à Ron, je vais dormir à la belle étoile au moins pour cette nuit, après on avisera demain, mais là, j'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air, termina Harry.

-Et bien voilà ! Comme ça, c'est réglé, tous au lit !

Tous obéir et laissèrent Harry seul dans le jardin après l'avoir salué. Il se dirigea alors vers la forêt, là où Ginny avait disparu quelques minutes auparavant. À peine avait-il franchi la lisière que l'homme avait cédé sa place au loup. Il trotta tranquillement vers la faille et s'y engouffra. Il trouva étrange de ne pas la trouvait là, il s'installa tout de même au pied de l'immense chêne et s'endormit.

Les premiers rayons du soleil baignèrent le petit îlot de leur lumière et vinrent se poser sur la fourrure grise d'Harry. La bête ouvrit légèrement les yeux et sentit un poids sur son corps. Ginny était là, roulée en boule et pelotonnée dans la fourrure de l'Héritier. Il approcha son museau de la belle endormie et la caressa doucement pour la réveiller. Elle ouvra paresseusement les yeux, releva la tête vers Harry, l'attrapa par le cou et le força à se coucher.

-Laisse-moi encore dormir, s'il te plaît Harry, murmura-t-elle. Laisse moi profiter de toi encore un peu, ne me laisse pas, divagua la rousse avant de se rendormir.

Harry se figea quelques instants, puis se redressa doucement, se défit de l'étreinte de la jeune fille et repris forme humaine.

-Désolé Ginny, je ne peux pas rester avec toi, je dois aller m'entraîner avec ton frère et les autres, à tout à l'heure.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front et retourna dans la forêt, prit la direction du Terrier, monta dans la chambre où Ron et Drago étaient en train de se réveiller.

-Vous êtes chaud les gars ?

-Toujours ! répondirent les deux questionnés.

Ils s'habillèrent et retrouvèrent Jacob qui les attendait dehors.

-Eh ben, y en a qui font la grasse mat' apparemment !

-Super drôle mec, le remballa Ron.

-Bon aller, c'est parti ! Vous me suivez !

C'est trois heures plus tard que les quatre amis retrouvèrent une Mrs Weasley quelque peu sur les nerfs.

-Mais où est-ce que vous étiez passés tous les quatre ? Je vous ai cherché partout !

-On est allé s'entraîner Mrs Weasley, on ne voulait pas vous inquiéter. C'est juste une habitude qu'on a d'aller faire du sport tous ensembles tous les matins, répondit Jake.

-On était seulement dans la forêt et vers le lac, nous ne sommes pas sortis des protections du Terrier, rajouta Harry.

-Oh ! Je vois ... Et bien, je suis contente que vous soyez conscient des risques que vous pouvez encourir et je m'excuse de vous avoir engueulé, répondit calmement la matriarche.

-Ne vous faites pas Mrs Weasley, c'est gentil de votre part de vous inquiéter pour nous, mais même si nous sommes jeunes, nous ne sommes pas totalement inconscients, enchaina Drago.

-Et je vous en remercie ! Le petit déjeuner est servie les garçons et allons donc me chercher les deux filles.

-Je vais chercher Alexia, décida Jake.

-Et moi Ginny, ajouta Harry.

Et les deux amis quittèrent la salle à manger pour aller chercher leurs amis.

-Eh Harry ! Dis moi, il n'y aurait pas un truc entre toi et la sœur de Ron ?

-Nan, absolument rien pourquoi ?

-Nan, je ne sais pas comme ça, elle avait l'air de beaucoup s'intéresser à toi hier soir, elle arrêter pas de te lancer des regards en coin quand on parlait avec les autres.

-Ah bon ? J'ai pas fait gaffe.

-Tu sais, tu peux me le dire gros, je te rappelle que tu es célibataire, Ambre ne fait plus partie du tableau. Et même si c'est la sœur de Ron et qu'elle est plus jeune que nous, cela ne t'empêche pas de la côtoyer si tu vois ce que je veux dire, lâcha Jake avec un grand sourire.

-Arrête tes conneries Jay, il se passe rien avec elle et s'il se passait quelque chose je te le dirais, je te tiens toujours au courant de ce genre de chose !

* Alors pourquoi là est-ce que tu ne lui dis rien ?*

-Ouais c'est pas faux, bon bah va chercher Ginny moi je réveille Alexia.

Harry parti en direction de la chambre de la rouquine.

-Ginny ? Tu es là ?

Il toqua à la porte trois fois et n'eut aucune réponse. Il décida de rentrer dans la chambre sans prévenir car il s'attendait à trouver la pièce vide. Il fut donc fortement surpris lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre et qu'il découvrit une Ginny en sous-vêtement sortant de la douche.

-HARRY ! Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?! Sors tout de suite de ma chambre !

-Je suis désolé Ginny ! Je ne pensais pas que tu serais là, je pensais que tu étais encore dans la forêt ! avoua Harry en cachant ses yeux.

Ginny se calma un peu,fixa le garçon à son insu et le reluqua de haut en bas, il était, comme à son habitude quand il faisait son sport , en short et torse nu, ce qui ravissait la jeune fille car il était rare de voir un si jeune garçon aussi musclé.

-C'est bon ? Tu es habillée ?

-Non ! paniqua la jeune fille. Ne bouge pas et n'ouvre pas les yeux avant que je te l'ai dis.

-Ok…

Ginny enfila un tee-shirt gris avec un short en jeans bordeaux et des chaussettes hautes grises.

-C'est bon Harry, tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

-C'est pas trop… *Woaw elle est super jolie comme ça !* tôt…

Elle lui sourit gentiment, visiblement un peu gênée de la façon dont il la regardait.

-Le… le petit déjeuner est servie, tu viens ?

-Oui je te suis, répondit-elle.

Et ils descendirent tous deux et s'installèrent à la table avec les autres.

-Bon les gars, cette année on est tous ensembles à Poudlard alors faut qu'on trouve des trucs à instaurer ! annonça Drago.

-Comment ça ? demanda Ron.

-Bah il faut qu'on fasse des trucs qui resteront gravés dans les mémoires, que jamais personne n'oubliera et que tous les étudiants de notre génération se souviennent de notre passage jusqu'à leur mort.

-À quoi tu penses Drago ? s'intéressèrent les jumeaux.

-Aucune idée, c'est pour ça que je vous en parle, et je comptais principalement sur vous deux pour nous trouver deux trois trucs sympas à faire pendant les quelques années qu'ils nous restent à Poudlard.

-Ok, alors déjà si vous voulez vous donner quelques objectifs sympas pour ce début d'année, vous pouvez commencer à chercher la salle sur demande, suggéra Fred.

-Bonne idée mon cher jumeau.

-La salle sur demande ? s'interrogea Harry.

-Oui, c'est une salle qui exhausse tes vœux en quelque sorte. Il suffit que tu t'imagines une salle dans ta tête, peu importe ce que c'est, la salle sur demande prendra sa forme.

-Genre, si on veut aller aux toilettes ?

-Très classe Ronald, mais en gros, c'est ça l'idée de la salle sur demande, commenta Ginny.

-Ah, je l'avais oublié elle, est-ce que tu pourrais partir ? On a besoin de se retrouver qu'entre Serpentard, balança Drago.

-Ferme là espèce de...

-Ginerva ! Pas de ça dans ma maison ! Je ne vous ai pas éduqué comme ça, alors tu vas me faire un plaisir de surveiller ton langage.

-Oui, pardon maman. Bon, je vous laisse, à plus.

Elle se leva doucement, débarrassa son assiette et quitta la pièce.

-Bon, qui a une idée d'où se trouve la salle sur demande ?

-La salle sur demande ? releva Mrs Weasley derrière les fourneaux. Il paraît qu'elle est au septième étage, après où je ne sais pas, mais de mon temps, c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire.

-Au septième étage ? Ok s'est noté ! releva Harry.

-Comment sais-tu ça ? Tu ne nous en as jamais parlé ! s'exclamèrent les trois frères.

-Vous ne m'avez jamais rien demandé je vous signale.

-Et à part ça ? Vous n'avez pas d'autres idées ?

-Si vous voulez vous mettre à une chasse aux trésors, j'ai quelques idées pour vous ! s'exclama Molly toute fière d'elle.

-Allez-y ! Tout est bon à prendre ! s'exclama Jake.

-Alors dans le genre salle secrète, il y en a une spécifique à la maison Serpentard, vous n'en avez jamais entendu parler ?

-Ah oui, la chambre des secrets. Personne ne sait où elle est, elle a été ouverte pour la dernière fois il y a 50 ans et une élève est morte, tué par la bête qu'elle renferme. Tout bon Serpentard espère un jour trouver cette salle, mais il y a un détail à ne pas négliger, il ne suffit pas de trouver la chambre pour y accéder, il parait que seul l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard serait capable de l'ouvrir, expliqua Drago.

Tous les regards des ados convergèrent vers Harry un court instant puis se retournèrent vers la matriarche avant qu'elle ne remarque quoique ce soit.

-Ensuite, si on reste sur les reliques ayant appartenu aux fondateurs, Serpentard avait aussi un collier, Gryffondor avait un chapeau magique ainsi qu'une épée, Serdaigle avait un diadème qui est depuis perdu et Poufsouffle possédait une coupe en or. Trouvais tout ça et vous aurais accomplit plus d'exploits que 99,9 % des élèves qu'a accueilli Poudlard depuis sa création.

-Merci Mrs Weasley, ça fait effectivement pas mal d'objectif. Y à autre chose les gars ?

-Un club de duel ? proposa Alexia. Il n'y en a plus depuis quelque temps d'après ce que vous nous avez raconté.

-Oui, le problème, c'est la sécurité. Les profs ont peur que les élèves se blessent, c'est déjà arrivé dans le passé, ajouta Ron.

-Un club de sortilège alors ? proposa à son tour Harry.

-C'est-à-dire ? C'est quoi la différence pour toi ?

-Les élèves s'entraînent à jeter des sorts, ceux qu'ils souhaitent apprendre et seulement sur des mannequins en bois.

-Pas bête Harry, pas bête du tout même, admis Fred.

-Oui pas mal du tout, si tu mets de côté le fait qu'un groupe de ce genre existe déjà et qu'il est tenu par des Gryffondors, lança Georges.

-Et en parti par notre très chère petite sœur.

-Sérieux ? Ginny est à la tête d'un groupe de sortilèges ? demanda Alexia étonnée.

-Ouais, ils se revendiquent les protecteurs de Poudlard, tu vas voir qu'en ces temps de possible guerre ces abrutis ne vont plus se sentir, ils ne vont pas arrêter de se vanter, balança Drago.

-On les remettra à leur place ne t'en fais pas. Vous avez d'autres idées ?

-Apporter la technologie moderne et moldu à Poudlard, décidèrent Jake et Alexia.

-Ça se sera votre job à vous deux, déclara l'Héritier.

La discussion continua encore quelque temps et quelques idées furent retenues comme par exemple remporté la coupe des quatre maisons plusieurs années de suite ou créer un groupe secret qui aura pour objectif d'organiser des soirées et des événements pour quelques privilégiés triés sur le volet. Enfin bref les idées fusèrent et l'heure du déjeuner arriva rapidement. Tous mangèrent tranquillement en imaginant ce que donnerait cette année à Poudlard. À la fin du repas, Mrs Weasley donna à chacun d'eux diverses tâches à effectuer dans la maison, car demain serait l'anniversaire de Ginny et la famille comptait recevoir de la compagnie et « On ne peut pas accueillir des amis et de la famille avec une maison en désordre » avait déclaré la matriarche de la maison.

À dix-huit heures le jardin avait été dégnomé, la vaisselle avait été faite, toutes les pièces de la maison étaient rangées et une grande partie du repas de demain était prête. C'est épuisé que les huit adolescents s'allongèrent dans le jardin.

-Je pense que je respecterais un peu plus les elfes de maison maintenant, dit Drago dans un soufflement d'épuisement.

-Ça, c'est sur, affirma Ron.

-Ginny ! appela Mrs Weasley, viens voir, j'ai besoin que tu me dises ce que tu veux pour le dessert de demain !

La concerné se releva difficilement et parti rejoindre sa mère. Harry en profita alors pour se relever et parler discrètement avec toute l'assemblée.

-Vous avez des cadeaux pour Ginny ? demanda-t-il.

Tous les autres se relevèrent d'un seul coup avec des mines paniquées, tout le monde, sauf Drago. Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui.

-Ne vous imaginez pas que je ne panique pas comme vous parce que j'ai déjà un cadeau, c'est simplement que je me fous de lui offrir quelque chose.

-Drago ! Arrêtes de lui manquer de respect et surtout pas devant ses frères, tu vas me faire un plaisir de lever ton cul et d'aller lui acheter un cadeau comme nous tous d'ailleurs, fit autoritairement Harry.

Son ton était une fois encore sans appel et ne laissait aucune possibilité de riposte. C'est donc sous le regard noir d'Harry que le blond se leva en premier suivi par les autres. Il lâcha un « désolé » à l'intention d'Harry et des trois frères Weasley. Tous lui sourirent et lui pardonnèrent.

-Bon maintenant que tout le monde est enclin à lui acheter un cadeau, il faut qu'on arrive à l'occuper pour qu'elle ne se doute de rien et il faut réussir à avoir l'accord de ta mère pour nous laisser sortir, analysa le futur Lord Noir.

-Oh t'en fais pas pour ce qui est de l'occuper, la discussion avec ma mère pour le gâteau va surement durée pendant...

Ron ne termina pas sa phrase puisque Ginny approchait à grands pas du groupe, Harry dut alors improviser pour éloigner la jeune fille. Il se concentra et par télépathie via la marque de Satan annonça à ses confrères « Je vais rester avec elle le temps que vous alliez lui acheter un cadeau et j'aviserai pour mon cadeau, maintenant débrouillez-vous pour avoir l'accord de Mrs Weasley ». Il partit à la rencontre de la jeune fille.

-Viens, on va se balader.

-Que tous les deux ? Les autres ne viennent pas ? demanda la rousse.

-Nan, j'ai envie de te parler. Tu me suis ? la questionna-t-il en partant vers la forêt.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui emboîta le pas. Ils marchèrent tranquillement vers la faille magique sans vraiment faire attention. Arrivés devant l'entrée, Harry se retourna et fixa la jeune fille.

-Tu sais comment j'entre dans cette faille, mais toi comment fais-tu ?

Elle le regarda, prit un temps de réflexion puis se décida.

-Eh bien, si tu veux tout savoir, je ne sais pas comment je fais, j'entre simplement à l'intérieur.

-Mais il faut pourtant avoir une vue animale pour discerner la faille, précisa Harry.

-Je sais, mais c'est comme ça, je vois la faille sans explication, je la vois, c'est tout.

-Ok, on va dire que je te crois. Honneur aux dames, déclara Harry en s'écartant pour laisser Ginny passer la première.

-Ah non, certainement pas, si tu crois que je vais te laisser t'en sortir comme ça, tu rêves ! Je veux te voir te transformer.

-Seulement si tu promets de répondre sincèrement à toutes mes questions.

-Tu m'as amené ici pour me faire passer un interrogatoire ?

-Non, je t'ai amené ici pour passer du temps avec toi et en apprendre un peu plus sur toi.

-Bonne réponse. Je promets de répondre à toutes tes questions si tu te transformes en loup devant moi maintenant.

Harry mit une distance de quelques mètres entre eux, prit de l'élan et s'élança vers elle, il bondit et son corps se déchire dans les airs. C'est quatre pattes et non deux jambes qui atterrirent sur le sol, Harry en loup de deux mètres se tenait devant une Ginny émerveillée.

-Tu es tellement beau, je peux te toucher ?

Harry ne se le laissa pas faire, il se positionna sur ses pattes arrières, bondit au-dessus de Ginny et franchit la faille. Elle s'y engouffra à son tour le sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'approcha à nouveau du loup, mais il esquiva au dernier moment.

-Harry ! Viens là que je puisse te toucher !

Mais le fils de Vous-Savez-Qui ne bougea pas d'un poil, il resta là, avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

-Ah ouai ? T'es sûr de toi ? Tu veux jouer à ça ?

Harry releva encore un peu plus la tête, lui donnant un air supérieur et hautain, un air de pure provocation.

-Tu l'auras voulu, déclara Ginny.

Elle enleva les talons qu'elle portait ainsi que ses chaussettes hautes, les déposa dans un coin et déclara :

-À nous deux, sale bête !

Une heure plus tard, la jeune rouquine tomba une nouvelle fois de fatigue.

-J'abandonne ! Je suis morte ...

Harry avait gagné la partie. Il s'approcha doucement de la jolie rousse, reprit forme humaine et s'allongea près d'elle.

-À nous deux, sale bête !

-Va te faire voir, ça ne se fait pas de me faire courir dans tous les sens pendant une heure pour rien au final.

-Il fallait m'attraper. Et puis je te rappelle que j'avais des questions à te poser.

-Pfff... Vas-y dis moi ce qui te tracasse.

-Ok, alors comment fais-tu pour parler avec mon phénix ? Tu ne m'as pas répondu la première fois, mais maintenant, je veux savoir comment tu as fait.

-Impossible Harry...

-Comment ça « impossible » ? Tu m'as promis de répondre à mes questions ! s'indigna-t-il.

-Je sais bien Harry, mais je ne peux vraiment pas, crois-moi, je t'en prie. Ne me pose aucune question autour de la magie s'il te plaît.

*Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle réagit comme ça à propos de la magie ? Peut-être que c'est une cracmolle... Mais nan rien à voir ! Tu l'as déjà vu utiliser la magie, crétin. Bon alors qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être ? Pourquoi ne veut-elle pas s'expliquer sur les phénomènes magiques qu'elle provoque ?

Et si elle cachait un secret... Parce qu'elle n'arrête pas de me dire qu'elle ne peut pas me parler de la magie, pas qu'elle ne veut pas. Il doit y avoir quelque chose derrière tout ça parce que, quand j'y pense, je réagirais de la même façon si elle me posait des questions sur ma magie. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais lui dire que je me transforme en loup géant parce que j'ai subi une mutation génétique, ou que je sais voler sans balais comme les mangemorts parce que quelque part j'en suis un et que c'est Lord Voldemort qui m'a apprit à le faire, que c'est lui qui m'a élevé ou que je me transforme en super méchant totalement badass quand je pète les plombs parce que j'ai été enfermé pendant deux semaines à Azkaban. Non, tout ça, elle ne risque pas de le savoir, alors peut-être qu'elle aussi cache quelque chose...*

-Bon, ok... J'accepte de mettre mes questions sur la magie de côté pour l'instant, mais je ne m'avoue pas vaincu.

-Merci Harry, dit-elle en lui souriant gentiment.

-Puisque je ne peux pas te poser de questions sur la magie, je vais m'intéresser à toi.

-Je t'en prie, je t'écoute, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

-Est-ce que tu es tombé amoureuse de moi ?

*Boum ! Direct ! Harry 1 – Ginny 0 !*

La rouquine se redressa d'un seul coup et fixa le brun d'un air incrédule et commença à bégayer.

-Q... qu... qu... quoi ? T'es sérieux là ? Tu me demandes ça comme ça, sans me préparer, sans tact genre ... Bah pour répondre ta question, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui te fait dire ça, parce que ce n'est pas comme si on ne se connaissait presque pas, qu'on se parle jamais, qu'on passe jamais de temps tous les deux. Et puis j'aimerais savoir ce qui te fais croire que je pourrais tomber amoureuse de toi, parce que là, je ne vois pas trop sur quoi tu te bases pour dire ça, ce n'est pas comme si y a deux semaines, tu n'existais pas pour moi.

*Et mange toi ça ! Ginny 1 – Harry 1 !*

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Il avait un ton beaucoup plus doux et sensuel, il s'était lui aussi redressé et s'était fortement rapproché d'elle, tellement qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle dans son coup, la main du jeune homme commençait même à se balader sur son visage. Ses doigts s'attardèrent sur sa bouche, sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. Il plongea son regard émeraude dans celui océan de la jolie rousse, il approcha un peu plus sa tête de la sienne, une dizaine de centimètres séparant encore leurs deux bouches. Quelques centimètres que Ginny franchit, leurs bouches allaient se toucher, mais au dernier moment Harry se retira avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-J'attends toujours ma réponse.

*Harry 2 – Ginny 1 ! Le premier arrivé à trois gagne la partie !*

-Ne te méprends pas, j'ai perdu l'équilibre et heureusement que tu t'es retiré, je n'allais quand même pas embrasser un garçon comme toi, lui envoya-t-elle dans les dents.

*2 partout ! Le score est serré ! C'est à moi de marquer le dernier point et de remporter la partie ! Allé Harry, tu peux le faire !*

-Un garçon comme moi ? Comment ça ? Tu veux dire un jeune homme séduisant, rempli de classe, bourré de qualités, musclé, riche et très bon sorcier. Ouais, tu as raison, je suis trop bien pour toi ma belle, l'acheva-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

*Et le coup de grâce ! Fin du game ! Je remporte la partie.*

-Espèce d'enfoiré ! Comment oses-tu ?

-Prends-le pas mal, on n'était pas fait pour être ensemble de toute façon, une Gryffondor avec un futur Serpentard, ça passe pas.

-C'est sûr, il faudrait être un Weasley pour que ça marche. Et puis un garçon si séduisant, beau gosse et riche ne doit pas passer inaperçu je suppose et ne doit pas laisser ces dames indifférentes. Donc oui, tu as raison, toi et moi ça ne peut pas marcher, je ne veux pas d'un coureur de jupons dans mes pattes, lança sèchement la rouquine avant de se relever et de partir en direction de la faille.

Harry se leva à son tour.

-Ginny ! hurla-t-il avant de s'élancer vers elle à toute vitesse.

Ginny se retourna rapidement et vu le corps d'Harry se déchirer une nouvelle fois, il sauta vers elle et la Weasley se laissa tomber à terre. Il atterrit au-dessus d'elle, les pattes de chaque côté du corps de la jeune fille. Elle ne bougeait plus, pas parce qu'elle avait peur, elle savait qu'elle ne craignait rien avec lui, elle ne bougeait plus parce qu'elle prenait conscience qu'elle était peut-être allée trop loin et que le jeune homme avait surement mal prit le ton qu'elle avait employé alors qu'ils ne faisaient que jouer. Elle leva alors ses bras et entoura son cou. Il la redressa jusqu'à ce qu'elle tienne sur ses deux jambes, elle fourra sa tête dans sa fourrure et s'excusa pour ce qu'elle avait dit et le ton qu'elle avait employé. Elle desserra l'étreinte, il lui indiqua de monter sur son dos ce qu'elle fit.

« Harry, nous sommes rentrés, nous t'attendons pour manger. » résonna la voix d'Alexia dans la tête du loup. Il prit donc la direction du Terrier. Arrivé à la lisière de la forêt, il laissa Ginny descendre et s'éloigner un peu, puis repris sa forme originelle.

-Merci pour cette soirée Harry, lui chuchota-t-elle sur le chemin.

Pour toute réponse, il lui sourit gentiment et continua à marcher à ses côtés. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte du Terrier qu'ils allaient franchir quand Ginny lui glissa doucement à l'oreille :

-Et pour répondre à ta question de toute à l'heure, oui, je suis tombé amoureuse de toi.

Elle passa devant lui, lui souri et entra dans la maison. Il entra quelques secondes plus tard après avoir encaissé la réponse de la petite sœur de son meilleur ami. Le reste de la soirée se passa dans le plus grand calme et personne ne fit long feu suite à la journée fatigante qu'ils avaient vécue et à la journée de demain pour laquelle ils devaient être en forme.


	18. Oubliette

Harry se réveilla tôt cette nuit là, il était en forme malgré le peu de sommeil, il avait le sourire aux lèvres depuis hier soir, allez savoir pourquoi.

Il était 4 heures du matin quand il partit pour son entrainement plus que matinal. Il retrouva le Terrier autour des 6 heures et demie et fut surpris de constater que la cuisine était déjà occupée. Il espérait secrètement y trouver Ginny mais tomba sur Molly.

-Bonjour Mrs Weasley ! s'exclama-t-il en entrant dans la pièce.

La matriarche sursauta de surprise et se retourna vers lui.

-Bon Dieu Harry ! Qu'est ce qui te rend si enthousiaste ? Tu m'as fait peur … Et appelles moi Molly maintenant.

-Excusez-moi Molly, je ne pensais pas vous surprendre. Mais que faites vous si tôt, vous devriez être en train de vous reposez.

-Oh non, j'ai déjà assez dormi et j'ai encore plein de préparatifs à faire. D'ailleurs, tiens ! Manges ! lui dit-elle en lui servant une assiette remplie de bacon, œufs et toasts.

Il la remercia et ne se fit pas plus prier. Quand son assiette fut vide, il se leva, débarrassa et demanda à la matriarche :

-Molly, est ce que cela vous dérange si j'emmène Ginny avec moi ce matin à Londres pour qu'elle choisisse un cadeau ? Parce que comme je l'ai occupée hier soir pour que tout le monde puisse aller lui acheter quelque chose, moi je n'ai rien à lui offrir.

-Oh oui je suppose que cela lui fera plaisir Harry, mais je ne suis pas sûre que sortir soit une très bonne idée par les temps qui courent…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne prendrons aucun risque, lui assura-t-il. Et puis, sans vouloir me vanter, je suis tout à fait apte à la défendre.

Mrs Weasley le jugea pendant quelques secondes et finit par lui donner son accord. C'est donc heureux qu'Harry sortit de la cuisine et gravit les marches jusqu'à la chambre de Ron dans laquelle il entra discrètement. D'un coup de baguette, ses affaires volèrent doucement vers lui, il s'en empara et partit en direction de la salle de bain. Une fois sa douche prise, l'horloge annonçait 7 heures pile. Il enfila ses sous-vêtements, son jean, ses baskets et se dirigea vers la chambre de la rousse. C'est les cheveux encore mouillés et torse nu qu'il entra dans la chambre de la jeune rouquine. Elle dormait paisiblement, il s'approcha doucement de son lit et s'agenouilla près d'elle.

-Ginny ? C'est Harry, il faut que tu te lèves, lui chuchota-t-il doucement.

Il ne reçu aucune réponse. Il se releva et s'assit alors près d'elle. Il déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue, ses cheveux encore mouillés laissèrent s'échapper quelques gouttes sur le visage de la jeune fille se qui la réveilla quelque peu.

-Hmmm …

-Joyeux anniversaire belle endormie …

-Harry ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? articula-t-elle, encore endormie.

-Je suis venu te réveiller, on va se promener tous les deux ce matin, lui annonça-t-il.

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

-Arrêtes de poser des questions et prépares toi ! tenta-t-il de lui ordonner.

Elle se retourna dans son lit, prête à se rendormir.

*Tentative ratée, changeons de tactique.*

Il se releva doucement, passa son bras droit sous les genoux de la jeune fille, son bras gauche derrière son dos et la souleva hors du lit. Il fut un peu surpris lorsqu'il découvrit la sœur de Ron en sous-vêtements.

*Si elle se réveille maintenant et qu'elle comprend dans quelle position elle est, je suis mort.*

D'un simple geste il fit apparaitre sa baguette dans sa main droite, baguette avec laquelle il fit venir à lui une serviette qu'il déposa sur le corps de la belle endormie pour la couvrir. Il la porta doucement jusqu'à la salle de bains, tout en lui chuchotant des mots doux pour qu'elle se réveille. C'est donc une Ginny encore dans les nuages qui entra dans la salle de bains.

C'est une demi heure plus tard qu'Harry aperçut à nouveau sa jolie frimousse, le corps enveloppé dans une serviette.

-Harry viens ici tout de suite ! le convoqua-t-elle.

Le concerné arriva lentement à la salle de bains, sentant son heure arrivée.

-Oui ? risqua-t-il.

-Tu m'as bien porté tout à l'heure ?

-Euh… oui, pourquoi ?

-Je peux savoir comment j'étais habillée ? s'impatienta la rouquine.

-Oh, ça. Ne t'en fais pas j'avais prévu le coup, je t'ai directement recouvert avec une serviette. Je n'ai absolument rien vu.

*Surtout ne pas paniquer, si elle voit que tu lui mens tu es mort, encore.*

Elle le fixa quelques secondes et finit par sourire, elle sortit de la pièce en lui lâchant un « Y à intérêt » auquel il sourit à son tour. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui chuchota doucement :

-Attends moi en bas, j'arrive dans 5 minutes.

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et partit en direction de sa chambre, elle ouvra la porte et lui lança « Et enfile un tee-shirt ! » avant de disparaitre.

C'est donc un quart d'heure plus tard que la jolie rouquine fit son apparition en haut des escaliers. Harry choisit alors de s'abstenir de faire un seul commentaire sur le temps qu'elle avait mis pour se préparer quand il la découvrit. Elle descendit doucement les marches et arriva près de lui.

-J'ai pas été trop longue ? lui demanda-t-elle timidement.

-J'aurais attendu des heures pour que tu sois aussi magnifique, alors non, vu le résultat, tu n'as pas été trop longue.

Elle rougit à sa remarque.

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai dit que j'étais amoureuse que tu es obligé d'être doux et gentil avec moi Harry.

-Je ne dis pas ça parce que tu aurais, soit disant, des sentiments pour moi, je le dis parce que c'est ce que je pense.

-Qu… quoi ? Soit disant des sentiments pour toi ? Tu rigoles là j'espère ? Je te signal que …

Elle fût interrompue par la sonnerie d'Harry.

-Ah, 8 heures, il faut y aller.

Il prit Ginny par la main et ils sortirent de la maison en saluant Mrs Weasley. Ils se dirigèrent vers la forêt et disparurent dans un pop une fois celle-ci atteint.

Et c'est dans une panique totale que nos deux jeunes adolescents apparurent en plein milieu du Millenium Bridge. Ils furent bousculés dans tous les sens par la foule.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry ?! s'exclama la rouquine.

-Je ne sais pas …

Et la réponse vint d'elle-même à nos deux héros : une épaisse fumée noire fonçait droit sur le pont, une nuée de mangemorts sans balais arrivaient à toute vitesse. Des sorts fusèrent dans tous les sens, touchant sorciers et moldus. Soudain le pont trembla : quelques sbires de Voldemort s'attaquaient maintenant aux fondations du pont ainsi qu'au système de suspension.

-Et merde ! On se casse Ginny, prends mon bras !

La jeune fille franchit les quelques mètres qui les séparaient maintenant, la foule les ayant un peu éloignés.

Harry perçut une sorte de signal, comme un sixième sens en alerte, mais sans savoir de quoi il s'agissait, puis il comprit. Une seconde avant que Ginny le rattrape, il aperçut un jet vert qui filait comme une balle dans le dos de la rouquine. Il réagit le plus vite possible, il libéra une quantité énorme de magie de façon à créer une sorte d'aura protectrice, comme un bouclier autour de la plus jeune des Weasley.

-Allez Harry ! Essais encore !

-Mais j'y arrive pas Severus ! C'est trop dur …

-Trop dur ? fit Severus étonné. Ca serait bien la première fois où tu me dis que tu trouves cela trop dur.

-Mais j'y arrive pas … Et je ne comprends pas l'utilité de ce que tu m'apprends.

-Comment ça ?

-Eh bien, tu essaies de m'apprendre à projeter mon aura magique sur quelqu'un d'autre pour le protéger, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui, de façon à se que tu puisses le défendre en toutes circonstances, répondit le maitre des potions.

-Et le truc c'est que je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais ça.

-Pourquoi tu ferais quoi ?

-Bah pourquoi je protégerais quelqu'un, c'est aux autres de me protéger. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je prendrais le risque de me faire tuer en m'affaiblissant pour quelqu'un d'inutile. Et pire, imagines si je perds ma magie, mon père m'abandonnerait ou me tuerait.

Severus fut peiné d'entendre ça. Pour lui, sa seule survie l'emporter sur le reste, il n'avait pas de compassion, ne ressentais pas d'amitié. Pour lui, les personnes qui l'entouraient, n'étaient là que pour assurer sa survie à lui, rien d'autre. Et comment le blâmer, c'est comme ça que Voldemort l'avait élevé. Le Maitre lui avait beaucoup apporté, il deviendrait certainement le mage le plus puissant que ce monde est porté, mais il l'avait aussi déshumanisé, en quelque sorte. En fait, le Lord Noir était en train de faire d'Harry son digne successeur, une copie conforme. Il essayait de lui inculquer les mêmes valeurs que Lui, les mêmes habitudes, les mêmes attitudes, les mêmes hantises. Et cela Severus pouvait le comprendre et l'encourager, mais certaines manies de son Maitre ne devraient pas faire partie du quotidien d'un enfant. D'ailleurs, la plupart des actions du Mage Noir ne devraient pas faire partie de la vie d'une personne. C'est donc avec un sourire qu'il prit la réflexion du jeune garçon. Il venait de se faire une promesse, il ferait en sorte que cet enfant soit bon (enfin aussi bon que pouvait l'être un futur Serpentard digne de ce nom). Car si Harry ne se souvenait pas de ses parents, Severus lui, s'en souviendrait pour lui. Il lui apprendra l'amour, la gentillesse, l'amitié, la bonté. Il fera en sorte de devenir l'éducateur d'Harry, c'était son nouveau but. Il n'avait pas pu défendre sa chère et tendre Lily, alors il sauverait son fils. Il l'élèverait comme Lily l'aurait élevé (mais sans le côté faiblard et nunuche des Gryffondors bien sûr), il en ferait quelqu'un qui force admiration et loyauté. Ca serait son rôle dans le grand échiquier de la vie de ce jeune garçon, et peu importe les moyens pour y parvenir. Au diable Dumbledore et Voldemort, sa seule allégeance était maintenant pour ce gamin.

-Et si c'était ton père qu'il te faudrait sauver, que ferais tu Harry ?

Le jeune le regarda intéressé pendant quelques secondes, parut réfléchir, puis son intérêt s'estompa.

-Je n'aurais jamais à sauver mon père, Il est bien trop puissant pour avoir besoin d'aide. Désolé Severus, mais je ne veux plus me concentrer sur cet exercice.

-Bon d'accord, on remet ça à plus tard, abdiqua le maitre des potions.

-Merci, parrain, dit il en se levant et embrassa Severus sur la joue avant de partir.

Malheureusement, faute d'entrainement, il ne réussit qu'à ralentir le sort qui heurta tout de même la jeune fille. Elle s'écroula dans ses bras, inanimée. Il murmura son prénom et déposa doucement la belle endormie sur le sol. Son regard passa de la tristesse à la haine. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le groupe de mangemorts. Sa magie se libéra lentement, comme si elle représentait la haine progressive qui montait en lui. Ses mains noircissèrent, ses yeux virèrent au rouge. Son aura noir ne laissait présager rien de bon. Soudain, la lueur de colère de son regard laissa place à la folie. Il s'élança comme une furie et décima tout les mangemorts qu'il croisa, soit tous, sans exception.

Il revint doucement auprès de la rouquine et la souleva. Il fut surpris de la sentir bouger, elle était en vie. Il l'assit doucement contre la bordure du pont. Elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda horrifiée, elle le poussa et se releva instantanément.

-Ne m'approches pas ! J'ai vu ce que tu as fait, tu es un monstre !

Harry passa de la joie à la peine. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, s'excusa puis prononça la formule d'amnésie…


	19. Ce n'est pas un jeu

Alors voilà le 19ème chapitre de la fiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture :)

N'hésitez pas à venir me dire ce que vous en pensez avec une petite review !

Harry atterrit sous le chêne de la faille magique. Il déposa délicatement la jolie rousse au pied du grand arbre, fit apparaître une couverture, la recouvra et il transplana de nouveau.

La jeune fille fut réveillée par une douce chaleur sur sa joue. Accroupit à côté d'elle, Harry la lui caressait. Elle lui prit la main et se redressa, regarda autour d'elle et fut surprise de constater qu'ils se trouvaient dans la faille. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Harry l'enlaça. Etonnée par cette réaction, elle le serra à son tour et se blottit contre lui.

-J'ai eu tellement peur que tu ne te relèves pas …

-Ne t'en fait pas, je vais bien, lui dit-elle, souriante.

-Je ne veux pas te perdre, murmura-t-il avec une voix étouffée.

La jeune rouquine releva la tête de notre héro et plongea son regard océan dans celui émeraude de l'Héritier.

**Il est au bord des larmes, il a donc eu si peur de me perdre ? Oh ouai ! Génial ! Il tient à toi ! Mais non pas génial du tout il est au bord des larmes. Bon qu'est ce que je fais ? Calmes toi Ginny, calme toi … Tu es super heureuse qu'il tienne à toi mais là il est à deux doigts de pleurer ! Oh mon dieu qu'il est chou avec cette tête… Mais qu'est ce que je fais moi ?! C'est pas le moment de s'extasier devant lui, fais quelque chose !**

Les mains de la jeune fille commencèrent à trembler, elle était tellement heureuse de savoir qu'il tenait tant à elle, elle en était comblée de joie. Ses sentiments la trahissaient : ses mains tremblaient, son visage rougissait, sa magie affluait. Elle se mit à rayonner de toute part, juste un petit scintillement. Ginny entoura le visage du jeune homme de ses deux mains et approcha son visage du sien. Elle allait fermer les yeux quand elle sentit la mâchoire d'Harry se contracter et ses yeux changer de couleur.

**Et merde ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ça arrive quand je le touche dans des moments comme ça ?! Cette fois tu n'as pas intérêt à t'endormir, c'est mon anniversaire !**

Harry tenta de la pousser mais elle l'en empêcha.

-Pas cette fois Harry !

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, rouge sang, elle s'arrêta quelques secondes, puis posa ses mains sur les deux tempes du jeune Lord. Sa magie s'engouffra dans la tête d'Harry qui se calma doucement et reprit ses esprits. Ginny lui sourit faiblement, elle avait l'air épuisé. Harry la prit dans ses bras et la porta. Il traversa la forêt avec la rouquine, faisant secrètement affluer sa magie en elle, ce qui eu peu d'impact sur sa fatigue à lui, étant habitué à se séparer d'une partie de sa magie. Il se concentrait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour filtrer la magie qu'il lui rendait, il voulait éviter au maximum de lui donner sa magie, de peur que le corps de Ginny ne l'accepte mal. Il lui rendit ainsi toute la magie qu'elle lui avait transmit quelques minutes plus tôt. Et voilà qu'elle scintillait de nouveau dans les bras du jeune héritier. Elle rouvrit les yeux, pleine d'énergie et déposa le pied à terre, juste devant la porte du Terrier. Il y avait l'air d'y avoir de l'agitation à l'intérieur.

*Bon, en même temps j'étais juste censé partir avec elle pendant quelques heures, on aurait du être de retour avant midi. Mais là, il doit être un peu près dix huit heures … C'est vrai qu'il y a quand même pas mal d'écart, j'aurais peut être du prévenir …*

Elle entra suivit de près par Harry, elle fut directement assaillit par sa mère qui la serra de toutes ses forces.

-Mais où étiez-vous ? On vous attendait pour midi ou au moins pour le goûter, il est presque dix-huit heures !

*Mince, je suis censé répondre quoi moi maintenant ?*

-Désolés maman, mais tu sais Londres c'est grand et nous n'avons pas souvent l'occasion d'y aller, alors j'ai voulu en profiter un peu, pour mon anniversaire, tu comprends ? lui dit-elle gentiment. Et puis Harry est de très bonne compagnie, alors je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

-Oh je vois … Je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! Vous n'avez pas eu de problèmes ? demanda-t-elle en enlaçant Harry.

Harry et Ginny se regardèrent furtivement.

-Non, rien de spécial, pourquoi ? répondit le brun.

-Il y a eu une attaque à Millenium Bridge ce matin, intervint Drago depuis le salon.

Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans le salon et Harry fut surpris par le monde qui s'y trouvait. Il y avait bien évidemment Mr Weasley et toute la fratrie Weasley, Dray, Jake et Alexia (qui restaient quelques jours), il reconnut l'auror qui était venu le jour de la coupe du monde du nom de Remus. Il y avait une grande dame assez âgée avec des cheveux gris et des lunettes, une jeune femme avec les cheveux violets ainsi qu'une jeune blonde d'à peu près leur âge.

-Eh bien ! Où étiez-vous passé tous les deux ? demanda Remus Lupin.

-Nous étions à Londres Remus ! répondit Ginny tout excitée.

-Allé viens nous raconter ! s'exclama la grande dame.

Harry en profita pour rejoindre ses amis.

-Où étiez-vous bordel ? J'ai essayé de te parler toute la journée ! s'indigna Drago.

-Je pense que la marque ne marche pas à distance, conclua Jay.

-J'en sais rien Jay, mais pour en revenir à cette affaire …

-Vous y étiez c'est ça ? demanda Alexia.

-Qu'est ce que vous savez sur ce qu'il s'est passé là bas ?

-Seulement ce que Remus sait, répondit Ron. En gros, ce matin vers huit heures, un groupe de mangemorts a attaqué sans raison le Millenium Bridge et tous les passants à leur portée.

-Et c'est tout ? insista Harry.

-Non, on a entendu dire qu'il y avait une sorte de monstre ou de bête sauvage là bas, il les aurait tous massacrés.

Le regard d'Harry se posa sur son interlocuteur, c'est Lupin qui avait répondu, se trouvant juste derrière lui, les coudes posés sur le dossier du canapé.

-Un monstre ? Comment ça ? demanda Harry.

-D'après les témoignages, il avait presque forme humaine, il avait des griffes, des crocs, certains ont même parlé d'ailes. Mais les témoignages étaient confus, personne n'a prit le temps d'assister à la scène, ils étaient bien trop occupés à fuir.

-Ça se comprend, je n'aimerais pas me retrouver en face de quelqu'un capable de tuer une quinzaine de mangemorts à coup de griffes et de crocs, annonça Harry.

-Comment sais-tu qu'il y en avait une quinzaine ? releva Lupin.

-Je n'en savais rien, une simple supposition. Les lâches ne se déplacent jamais seuls vous savez.

La réponse parut satisfaire l'auror puisqu'il sourit et partit en direction des parents Weasley.

-Tu les as tous tués ? demanda Drago.

-Je les avais prévenus. S'ils touchaient à un seul membre de la famille Weasley, je les tuerai tous, répondit froidement Harry.

-Ils s'en sont prit à Ginny ? questionna Ron sereinement.

-Un Avada Kevadra. J'ai bien essayé de le stopper avec un bouclier de pure magie, mais je n'ai réussi qu'à diminuer sa puissance, ça l'a simplement assommé. Mais ça je ne le savais pas au début alors voilà.

-Elle t'a dit quoi ? Elle a vu quelque chose ? Elle se souvient de quelque chose ?

-Elle m'as vu en Shadow, enfin à moitié. Elle m'a traité de monstre, je n'ai pas eu le choix, peina-t-il à articuler.

Ron s'approcha doucement de l'Héritier qui avait maintenant la tête baissé.

-L'oubliette, c'est ça ?

-Je suis tellement désolé Ron, j'aurais voulu faire autrement, mais …

-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'en veux pas. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est que ça n'a pas marché, affirma-t-il.

Harry releva la tête immédiatement.

-Comment ça ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? paniqua le brun.

-Ginny est en train de mentir à toute sa famille, elle ne fait jamais ça, intervint la jeune fille blonde.

Harry la regarda, déconcerté.

-Harry, je te présente Luna, la meilleure amie de Ginny, annonça Ron.

-Luna Lovegood, dit-elle en présentant sa main à Harry.

-Harry, dit-il en lui serrant la main.

-Juste Harry ? questionna-t-elle.

-Harry Reptia. Harry Tom Reptia en entier, lui répondit-il avec le sourire.

-Enchantée Harry. Je ne sais pas qui tu es, ni ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui mais Ginny est en train de raconter la journée à Londres que l'on a passé ensemble quand elle est venue chez moi. Ginny ment pour toi et pour protéger votre journée, tu dois être très important pour elle, déclara-t-elle avant de disparaître.

-Mais what ? Quelqu'un a comprit ce qu'il vient de se passer ? fit Drago.

-Nan, rien pigé, et puis c'est qui ?

-C'est la meilleure amie de Ginny Jake, on l'a dit tout à l'heure, répondit Alexia.

-Ah désolé, je n'ai pas entendu, s'excusa le loup.

-Et la dame habillé en rouge et or ? demanda Harry.

-Ça c'est McGonagall, professeur de métamorphose à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard et directrice des Gryffondor, répondit Drago.

-Nan ! Sérieux ? C'est elle la vieille McGo dont vous nous parler tout le temps ? Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ? enchaina Harry.

-Elle vient chouchouter sa petite préférée voyons, cracha Drago.

-Ben qu'est ce t'as ? T'es jaloux Dray ? ironisa Ron.

-Fermes là Ronald, riposta le blond. Sinon, dans le genre professeur, y à Remus Lupin, qui est professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

-Ah bon ? Je croyais qu'il était auror, releva Jacob.

-Ouai, mais pas que, en fait on ne sait pas trop s'il est auror à temps plein, je pense qu'il est présent seulement lors de gros problèmes, et puis c'est avant tout un membre de l'Ordre, expliqua Ron.

-Du Phénix ? Il en fait parti ? demanda Harry.

Ron et Drago acquiescèrent d'un mouvement de tête.

-Ok, et celle avec les cheveux violets ? C'est aussi une prof ?

-Nan, pas elle. C'est aussi un membre de l'ordre et auror à temps plein cette fois-ci, dit Ron.

-En gros, ta maison est infestée par des profs ennemis et par des aurors Ronald, conclua Alexia.

Deux garçons à la chevelure rousse s'avancèrent vers eux. L'un deux s'approcha d'Harry, ce dernier se leva et ils s'étreignirent pendant quelques secondes.

-Ah Charlie, c'est bon de te revoir tu sais, ça faisait longtemps, fit joyeusement Harry.

-Ça fait plaisir de te revoir aussi Harry, je me suis fais du souci pour toi aujourd'hui.

-Désolé, je ferai plus gaffe à l'heure la prochaine fois, répondit-il avec un sourire.

-Parce qu'il y aura une prochaine fois ? questionna le deuxième frère en tendant la main vers Harry.

-Bill, c'est ça ?

-C'est ça, content de te rencontrer Harry depuis le temps.

Molly interrompit tout le monde et convia ses invités à se mettre à table. Le repas se passa tranquillement. Le dessert engloutit, se fut l'heure de déballer les cadeaux. Tout le monde aida à débarrasser malgré les protestations de la maitresse de maison. Ce fut une fois tout le monde rassemblé dans le salon que le déballage pu avoir lieu. Ses parents lui offrirent deux places pour les Bizarr' Sisters, son groupe préféré. Elle reçut de la part de Luna une robe à fleur, un étrange masque blanc immaculé décoré de rouge et or ainsi qu'une paire de gant assortie. Elle la remercia avec une énorme accolade et quelques mots à l'oreille. Elle reçue de la part de Minerva McGonagall toute une pile de livre sur la magie. De la part de Remus, apparemment son parrain au vu de ses remerciements, elle eut un chaton, blanc et tigré gris avec des petits yeux bleus. Cinq de ses frères c'étaient mis d'accord pour lui acheté un pass à l'année pour aller voir tous les matchs des Harpies de Holyhead (malgré les réticences de Percy de dépenser de l'argent dans autres choses que quelque chose de scolaire). Elle les remercia tous tour à tour, sauf Ron. Lui, il lui offrit une bourse sans fond qu'il lui demanda d'ouvrir que plus tard ainsi que des bijoux, une parure (boucles d'oreille et un collier) de feuille en or. La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux de surprise et le remercia grandement. Tonks lui donna tout un assortiment de potions. Alexia lui offrit un parfum et Jake une montre en or au cadre floral se mariant parfaitement avec la parure offerte par Ron. Drago lui offrit quant à lui une robe de soirée très distinguée, d'un superbe vert couplé à de l'argent. Elégant et aux couleurs de Serpentard : du grand Drago quoi … Elle lui dit qu'elle était magnifique et le remercia gentiment. Et pour finir, **Le meilleur pour la fin pensa-t-elle…** Harry lui offrit surement le plus des cadeaux dont puisse rêver une future grande joueuse de Quidditch : un magnifique balai taillé dans le bois du chêne se trouvant dans la faille, une tenue complète de Quidditch aux couleurs de Gryffondor, une deuxième noire et verte, avec en plus un ensemble des différentes balles de Quidditch et un kit d'entretien. Sa réaction fut sans appel, elle lui sauta dessus et ils tombèrent à la renverse sur le canapé. Harry retomba parfaitement bien assis dans le sofa et Ginny arriva à califourchon sur lui, ses jambes de chaque côté de l'adolescent. Pendant quelques secondes, tout disparut autour d'eux. Leurs regards étaient puissants, surtout celui de Ginny, on pouvait clairement comprendre avec ses yeux qu'elle voulait donner une autre dimension à leur relation. Ce qu'elle aurait fait si toute sa famille n'était pas autour. Elle préféra enfouir sa tête dans le creux du cou d'Harry et le serrer dans ses bras. Devant cette scène, tout le monde recommença à parler. Molly demanda l'attention de tous les jeunes.

-Ecoutez tous ! Avec ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui et les évènements récents au Chemin de Traverse et à la Coupe du Monde, il me paraît raisonnable de tous vous consigner à l'intérieur de la maison et au jardin, surtout toi Harry, car tu sembles toujours être prêt à en découdre.

L'Héritier des Ténèbres déplaça doucement Ginny qui s'était apparemment endormie et se leva pour faire face à la maitresse de maison.

-Je suis désolé Molly, mais ça sera sans moi. Je ne veux en aucun cas vous manquez de respect ni vous blessez, je ne souhaite pas non plus que vous vous sentiez rabaissée devant vos amis et votre famille en ne reconnaissant pas votre autorité, mais vous ne pouvez pas me forcer à rester ici. Je comprends tout à fait votre réaction, qui est très noble, de tous vouloir nous gardez en sécurité en restant dans les alentours, mais je ne peux pas passer deux semaines sans bouger. Donc je pense que si cela vous va, je vais passer la soirée ici et je partirai demain matin, comme ça vous aurez la conscience tranquille, finit-il souriant.

-Si tu pars, on vient avec toi Harry. Sans vouloir vous vexez madame, mais nous préférons suivre Harry pour ne pas qu'il fasse trop de bêtises, annonça Alexia.

-Je pars aussi avec eux maman, annonça Ron.

-Nous aussi, dirent Fred et Georges.

-Moi aussi je veux partir avec eux, dit une petite voix depuis le canapé.

Ginny se releva et rejoignit le groupe d'adolescents. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

-Je ne veux pas resté ici seule à m'ennuyer alors que mes frères partent de la maison avec leurs meilleurs amis, s'imposa-t-elle.

-Désolé Ginny, mais même si tes parents acceptaient je ne t'emmènerais pas avec nous, avoua Harry.

-Quoi ?! mais il est hors de question que je res…

-J'ai dit non, un point c'est tout, dit-il autoritairement. Je ne sais pas où nous allons aller ou ce que nous allons faire pendant ces deux semaines et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, tu seras bien plus en sécurité ici qu'avec nous.

-Pourtant ce **matin tu m'as bien défendu, continua-t-elle dans sa tête** … Et puis laissez tomber, bonne nuit, dit-elle en montant précipitamment dans sa chambre.

Sur ce, tout le monde décida de rentrer, la personne à l'honneur s'étant réfugié dans sa chambre.

-Merci Harry d'être aussi compréhensif, le remercia Molly.

-C'est normal, elle n'a pas à vouloir nous suivre, pas en ces temps de possible guerre.

-Je ne parlais pas forcément de ça, mais je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ça de ta part. Je dois dire que tu m'as évité un long discours et sûrement une dispute de surcroît. Mais je crains que ce soit toi qui subisses ses foudres maintenant.

-Je dois dire que ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Je pense que je vais essayer d'aller lui parler, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients.

-Non non vas y je t'en prie.

-Ah et puis si elle devait en vouloir à quelqu'un, il vaut mieux que ça soit moi plutôt que vous. Bonne nuit Molly, à demain.

-A demain Harry, dors bien !

Et notre héro monta les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre de la jeune rouquine, il toqua et attendit une réponse. Réponse qui n'arriva pas, il prit donc l'initiative de rentrer en le signalant par un « J'entre ». Il trouva une Ginny boudeuse assise sur son lit, les genoux ramenés près du corps.

-Laisses-moi tranquille et sors de ma chambre.

-Pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas contente de me voir ?

-Je l'aurais été si tu ne m'avais pas rejetée comme une merde devant tout le monde, lâcha-t-elle méchamment.

-Moi ? Te rejeter ? Tu dois faire erreur.

Il s'approcha doucement de la jolie rousse et s'assis en face d'elle.

-Je t'ai demandé de partir.

-Mais moi je n'ai pas du tout envie de partir, dit-il dans un chuchotement. Je n'ai pas envie de te quitter.

-Ouai bah de toutes façons tu pars demain donc fallait y penser avant de me remballer.

Il sourit à la remarque. *C'est vrai que ce n'est pas malin, mais au vu des évènements de ce matin je préfère qu'elle reste en sécurité ici.*

-Ecoutes Ginny, je pense que c'est plus sûr pour toi de rester ici, je me retrouve dans des histoires pas possible à chaque fois que je vais quelque part et j'entraine tous ceux qui me suivent avec moi.

-De quoi tu parles ? dit-elle sur un ton cassant.

Il lui empoigna les bras et bascula d'un coup en arrière. Il se retrouva allongé sur le lit de Ginny, cette dernière au dessus de lui.

-Je vis toujours des histoires bizarres, il ne se passe pas une journée sans qu'il ne m'arrive quelque chose et si Ron t'as au moins raconté ne serait ce qu'un seul été qu'il a passé avec moi tu sais que c'est la vérité. Regardes, rien que ce matin, on est sorti trente secondes de chez toi et voilà ce qui se passe, va savoir pourquoi j'ai transplané en plein milieu du Millenium Bridge.

-D'ailleurs pour ce matin, faut que tu saches que je me souviens de tout, lui avoua-t-elle.

-Je sais. Rien n'excuse ce que j'ai fait, mais je ne voulais pas que tu me rejettes … Je ne voulais pas te perdre … Je ne voulais pas que tu me craignes, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer … Je suis vraiment désolé …

Elle abaissa ses bras sur lesquels elle était en appui et s'allongea sur Harry. Elle passa sa main droite sur son torse et resta silencieuse. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'elle ne réponde, minutes qui torturèrent le pauvre Harry.

-Ca m'est revenu dans la forêt, quand je t'ai touché et que tu as commencé à muter. L'expression que tu avais sur ton visage était la même que ce matin et des souvenirs me sont revenus. Je nous revois transplaner en plein milieu du Millenium Bridge, de la panique autour de nous, des mangemorts, de toi tentant de me protéger en projetant ta magie et du sort qui me frappe. Je me souviens de toi avec cette expression sur le visage et puis plus rien.

*Quoi ? C'est tout ? Elle ne se souvient pas du massacre ? Elle n'a peut être rien vu … Impossible, elle m'a dit avoir vu ce que j'avais fait en me traitant de monstre …*

-Enfin si, je me souviens t'avoir traité de monstre, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Sûrement l'expression de ton visage qui m'a effrayé sur le moment.

-Oui, sûrement …

-Je suis désolée Harry si je t'ai blessé à ce moment là, j'étais effrayée et je comprends tout à fait pour l'oubliette, je ne t'en veux pas. En tout cas, saches que même si je n'ai pas pu passer cette journée à Londres avec toi, tes cadeaux rattrapent largement ce manque. Même si j'aurais aimé passer du temps avec toi, rien que tout les deux, surtout que tu pars demain matin.

Il sourit doucement à ses paroles.

-Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard pour passer du temps ensemble, il me reste toute la nuit à passer ici et je viens de me souvenir que je n'ai toujours pas d'endroit où dormir, dit il avec plein de sous entendu.

*Nan mais t'es sérieux là ? C'est quoi s'te proposition débile ! Elle va croire que tu veux faire des trucs … Mais qu'est ce que je suis con !*

**Mon cher et tendre Harry, qu'est ce que je n'aurai pas donné pour que tu me dises ça . . . . . Nan mais attends, je rêve ou il vient d'insinuer qu'il voulait qu'on … Mais quel connard ! Comment ose-t-il ?! . . . . . Et puis non en fait, je trouve ça « normal », c'est un mec. Et en vérité ça ne me dérangerait pas, je l'avoue, mais je trouve ça un peu trop rapide. Merde je suis censée répondre quoi ?! Au secours !**

-Euh … Désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça, je me suis mal exprimé, s'excusa le brun.

**Ah bah voilà, il n'est pas mal intentionné en fin de compte . . . . . Mais est ce qu'il serait en train d'insinuer que je ne lui plait pas ?!**

-Je ne te plais pas Harry, c'est ça ?

Quelques secondes passèrent et l'Hériter des Ténèbres éclata de rire. Devant une Ginny incrédule, qui s'était redressée et le fixait avec un regard noir, il se calma et reprit ses esprits.

-Ça n'a rien à voir Ginny, c'est simplement que ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai voulu dire, je te proposais juste de passer un peu de temps ensemble et d'éventuellement dormir ensemble, le voilà le vrai sous entendu. Et en tout bien tout honneur bien évidemment, dit-il tout sourire.

-Donc c'est bien ce que je disais, si tu es capable de dormir avec moi en « tout bien tout honneur » c'est que je ne te plais pas.

Ce n'est plus un regard noir qu'elle lui lançait, c'était tout l'inverse. Ses yeux étaient plus que pétillants et une lueur de malice y régnait.

*Je vois clair dans ton petit jeu Ginny Weasley mais tu ne m'auras pas. Jamais ! Ô grand jamais je n'avouerais une telle chose. Enfin si, peut-être, surement même, c'est une évidence. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Bon ok, Harry rentre dans le Game !*

-Saches que je ne m'ouvre pas à une femme qui n'attend que ça, je n'éprouve aucun plaisir à m'emparer d'une proie facile.

Elle ouvra la bouche de fausse indignation couplé à un sourire.

**Anhhhh ! Quel enfoiré ! Tu vas me le payer Reptia !**

-Moi ? Une proie facile ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Ah bon ? Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire alors, dit il avec un sourire. « Laisses-moi encore dormir, s'il te plaît Harry. Laisses moi profiter de toi encore un peu, ne me laisses pas. »

*Et magnifique doublé du grand Harry Potter ! 2-0. Plus qu'un point !*

-Ah ouai ? Tu veux jouer à ça ? Je crois que toi aussi tu as besoin d'un petit rappel ! « J'ai eu tellement peur que tu ne te relèves pas … Je ne veux pas te perdre … »

**2-1 ! Ginny Weasley qui remonte !**

-Alors ça, c'est petit. Tu aurais pu mourir je te rappelle !

-Mais c'est que le dangereux prédateur à un cœur tout mou en fait, comme c'est mignon. Gentil le chien chien, dit elle mesquine.

**2-2 ! Et Ginny qui revient au score ! Quelle belle remontée ! Bientôt le dénouement très cher lecteurs !**

Le visage d'Harry changea du tout au tout, il passa de joueur à séducteur, ces yeux devinrent perçants et pleins de sous entendus.

-Je ne suis pas un simple prédateur, je suis un gentleman. Et de ce fait, il y a des règles que je ne peux pas transgresser. Comme dire ouvertement si une femme me plaît ou non, dit il en se levant du lit.

-Alors tu ne veux plus jouer ? lui demanda-t-elle en se levant à son tour.

-Ce n'est pas un jeu Ginny, ça ne l'a jamais été. Nous sommes dans la réalité, les paroles ne suffisent pas, seuls les actes comptent, dit-il en l'amenant doucement contre le mur.

**Il veut un acte concret de quoi ? De mon amour ? Eh bien tiens.**

La jeune rouquine se lança une nouvelle fois, après la chance qu'elle n'avait pas saisi un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, sur le canapé. Elle ferma les yeux et se lança, mais ne toucha jamais les lèvres du futur Lord Noir. Elle rouvrit les yeux et aperçut Harry un peu plus loin d'elle, arborant un sourire triomphant.

*Bon et maintenant je l'achève en lui ressortant l'excuse qu'elle m'a sorti la dernière fois.*

-Fais gaffe, tu as encore trébuché.

*Boom beach ! Fin du Game ! I'm the winner.*

**Oh non ! Tu ne gagneras pas cette fois Harry. Il veut des actes le gentleman ? Il va être servi.**

La rouquine arracha brutalement sa chemise et se jeta sur Harry ce qui les fit basculer à nouveau sur le lit. Il rouvrit les yeux après la chute et se trouva nez à nez à quelques centimètres de la bouche d'une Ginny en soutif. Elle outre passa enfin ces quelques centimètres et l'embrassa passionnément. Le baiser fut rapide et puissant.

** OUI ! Enfin ! Enfin, enfin, enfin ! J'y crois pas ! Ca y est ! JE L'AI FAIT ! Et avec style en plus … C'est tellement bon, je veux que jamais ça ne s'arrête, s'il te plait Harry, fais durer le plaisir, je t'en supplie …**

*Oh putain ! Il se passe quoi là ? Je suis censé faire quoi moi maintenant ! J'ai perdu, fais chier ! (Oui oui vous noterez que c'est tout ce qui me perturbe) Nan mais sérieux, ce n'est pas acceptable comme point ça, et puis j'avais déjà gagné de toute façon, hein monsieur l'arbitre ? (Oui je sais je divague mais quoi de plus normal ? Je suis en train d'embrasser Ginny Weasley bordel !)*

Le baiser dura encore quelques secondes et ils y mirent fin. Ils se regardaient comme s'il venait de se découvrir, leurs yeux brillaient de tous éclats. D'ailleurs ce n'est pas la seule chose qui brillait, Ginny ainsi que son bracelet, le même qui avait brillé lors de la première soirée de Potter au Terrier, scintillaient.

-Toujours pas d'explication sur ce bracelet je suppose ? demanda vainement Harry.

-Toujours pas, lui répondit-elle.

Elle se releva et enleva sa jupe, se glissa sous les draps et tira Harry jusqu'à elle. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse et commença à défaire sa chemise. Une fois celle-ci défaite, elle passa sa main sur le torse nu de notre héro qui se mit à frissonner. Après quelques minutes sa main ne bougeait plus et sa respiration était plus reposée, elle s'était endormie. Harry ne tarda pas à la rejoindre et c'est ainsi que se termina la dernière soirée d'Harry au Terrier.


	20. L'école des sorciers

Yo tout le monde ! Je sais que vous voulez tous me frapper pour mon irrégularité récidivante mais c'est pas ma faute ! Je vous jure ! Je suis entré en prépa cette année et le rythme est vraiment chaud donc j'ai pas de temps à moi et qu'en j'en ai, je l'avoue, je passe pas mon peu de temps libre à écrire (ah bah oui donc c'est de ma faute -.-'). Bon je vous laisse à votre lecture ! :)

*Je suis dans une grande plaine, Drago est à mes côtés. On marche doucement en direction d'un groupe d'individus dont je ne perçois que les silhouettes. Il fait sombre, le soleil vient de se coucher ou il n'est pas encore levé. Il fait froid, mais je ne ressens rien. Je suis incapable de ressentir quoique ce soit. Je suis tout de noir vêtu. Je continue de marcher vers le groupe qui se rapproche de plus en plus de moi. Il est statique, quelque chose l'empêche d'avancer. Il y a une barrière de protection. Je m'avance encore et un chant me parvient. Je ne le comprends pas, mais il me réchauffe. Je sens peu à peu le froid m'envelopper pour être immédiatement balayé par ce courant d'émotions qui m'envahit. Mes idées ne sont pas très claires, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis là, mais je sens que c'est important. Quelque chose doit être accomplie ici et maintenant. Je marche toujours en compagnie de Drago, ce dernier se tient droit, la tête haute comme à son habitude. Il est triste. Je le sais, car ses yeux le trahissent. J'aimerais lui demander ce qui ne va pas, mais je ne le fais pas. Nous continuons notre traversée. Je distingue maintenant plusieurs silhouettes distinctes sans pour autant les reconnaitre. Je ferme les yeux et continue à marcher en direction du chant qui me porte. Je me stoppe net, j'ai reconnu la voix. J'ouvre les yeux et je vois Ginny. Elle n'est pas seule, il me semble voir Ron, Dumbledore et les autres restent flous. Ginny chante…*

**Je pleure. Je chante en pleurant. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais là. Je suis entourée, mais je suis bien trop focalisée sur celui qui est devant moi pour m'en préoccuper. Harry. Il est devant moi aux côtés de Drago. Une barrière magique nous sépare. Je chante. Harry est étrange, il n'a rien à voir avec le Harry que je connais. Son regard est vide, sa peau est plus que blafarde. Mais le plus étrange, c'est toute cette fumée noire qu'il traine derrière lui. Je ne sais pas d'où il vient et je ne sais pas pourquoi nous sommes là. J'arrête de chanter. Je parle à Ron qui est avec moi. Je reprends mon chant, un nouveau. Je ne connais pas cette chanson, du moins pas encore. Je chante et le regard d'Harry change. Il a l'air de reprendre conscience, il a l'air apeuré. De la fumée ne cesse de s'échapper de son corps.**  
Un premier Septembre, Gare de King's Cross, Londres, voie 9.  
Il y avait foule ce jour-là, quoi de plus normal le jour de la rentrée. Deux têtes rousses se démarquaient, Molly et Ginny arrivèrent devant l'arcade de la voie 9 ¾ et disparurent aux yeux de tous. Elles arrivèrent devant l'immense train, le Poudlard Express.

-Mais où sont-ils bon sang ?

-Ne t'en fais pas maman, ils doivent déjà être à l'intérieur, la rassura la jeune rouquine.

-Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?

-Parce qu'ils ne rateraient jamais leur premier voyage dans le Poudlard Express. Alors ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr et certaine qu'ils sont à l'intérieur.

-Ok, bon, va vite les retrouver, on se revoit très vite !

La jeune fille embrassa sa mère et entra dans le train. Elle se faufila à travers la masse d'étudiants. Elle chercha tout le petit groupe, mais ne le trouva pas. Elle finit par s'installer avec Luna. Elles passèrent le voyage à se raconter ce qu'elles n'avaient pas pu se dire dans les nombreuses lettres de l'été.

Elles descendirent quand le train s'arrêta. Ce fut la première fois que Ginny vit le groupe au complet et à Poudlard.

Les hommes (et femmes) de Voldemort furent amenés par le concierge de l'école, Rusard. Drago, Ron, Pansy ainsi que Fred et Georges prirent eux une calèche magique et partirent vers le château. Ginny et Luna les suivirent de près.

Après le chant du Choixpeau et la répartition des premières années, Dumbledore prit place près de son pupitre et parla quelques instants.

-Ce soir, exceptionnellement, pour la première fois dans l'histoire de Poudlard, l'école va accueillir cette année, des élèves entrant directement en cinquième année, en raison tout d'abord de leur âge, mais aussi de leurs capacités, bien évidemment. Je vous demande donc de les accueillir chaleureusement, déclara le directeur.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent sur le concierge, à la tête d'un petit groupe d'adolescent. Il les amena jusqu'à l'estrade sous les regards interrogateurs des autres élèves. Mcgonagall déroula un nouveau parchemin et commença une nouvelle fois la répartition.

-Harry Reptia, appela-t-elle.

Harry se faufila jusqu'au professeur de métamorphose et s'assit sur le tabouret qu'elle lui indiquait. Elle lui mit un chapeau sur la tête, le Choixpeau. Celui-ci se mouva et commença à chuchoter.

-Oh ! Je vois… Encore un Potter …

Harry se figea à l'attente de son nom. *Comment ce chapeau peut-il savoir ?!*

-Car je sais tout, je vois tout. Tu ne peux rien me cacher Harry James Potter.

Harry commença quelque peu à paniquer. *Est-ce que tu lis dans mon esprit ? Est-ce que …*

-Non, ne t'en fais pas, personne d'autre que toi ne peux nous entendre. Mais oui, je lis dans ton esprit et ce que j'y vois me déplaît fortement tu sais. Toi, fils de Lily et James Potter, finir entre les mains de Voldemort, comment cela a-t-il bien pu se produire ? … Oh, je vois… Tes parents étaient de formidables parents.

*De quoi tu parles ? Qu'as-tu vu ? Pourrais-tu voir des choses que j'ai moi-même oublié ?*

-Peut-être. Mais ce n'est pas le moment, je dois t'envoyer dans la maison te correspondant le mieux. Mais il se trouve que pour la première fois depuis que la magie m'anime, je n'arrive pas à savoir dans laquelle tu t'épanouirais. Bien évidemment, Serpentard serait la voie royale pour toi, mais tu risquerais de finir comme l'autre face de serpent.

*Eh ! Fais gaffe à ce que …*

-Ne m'interromps pas quand je pense Potter ! Gryffondor serait une évidence pour un fils Potter. Mais bien au-delà de ça, tu as toutes les qualités pour être chez les rouges et ors. Malheureusement, ton intelligence ainsi que ton immense fidélité envers tes amis pourraient t'envoyer à Serdaigle et Poufsouffle … Que faire ? M'as-tu embrouillé l'esprit Héritier ?

*Non absolument pas, si j'avais été capable d'une telle chose, j'aurais pu te dissimuler les souvenirs de mon choix, ne penses-tu pas ?*

-C'est vrai, de plus, je le saurais si tu me mentais. Eh bien soit. Je ne peux te répartir Potter, ma mission s'achève ici en ce jour.

*Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?*

-Depuis la mort de mon propriétaire, Godric Gryffondor, je n'ai plus qu'à répartir les élèves dans la bonne maison, c'est devenu ma mission. Mais aussi ma malédiction, car il est dit qu'un jour, je me trouverais en face du seul est unique héritier et que ce jour-là, ma magie me quittera, car je ne dois en aucun cas interférer dans l'avenir de cette personne. Et cette personne c'est toi, Harry James Potter.

*Mais de quoi parles-tu Choixpeau ?*

-Je ne peux t'en dire plus, je sens magie me quitter. Tu es promis à de grandes choses Harry James Potter, peu importe tes choix, tu seras quelqu'un de grand, seul toi peux choisir de faire le bien ou le mal, ne l'oublie jamais. Je te souhaite bon courage, ma mission et ma vie s'achèvent ici, adieu.

Il finit dans un murmure et sa magie le quitta. Harry ôta le chapeau et se releva sous les regards encore plus interrogateurs des élèves mais aussi des professeurs. Il se retourna et fit face à la table du corps enseignants. Il s'approcha de Dumbledore et le déposa devant lui. Dumbledore comprit immédiatement ce qu'il se passait.

-Je suis désolé Monsieur, je …

-Ce n'est pas grave Harry, ne t'en fais pas. Va rejoindre tes amis, il est temps pour moi de parler. L'illustre directeur se leva à son tour et se déplaça jusqu'à son pupitre.

-Mes chers élèves, je crains que ce soir ne soit le dernier soir où nous avons droit à la chanson de bienvenue de notre Choixpeau, car ce soir, sa magie s'est éteinte. Effectivement, il est dit, dans une des nombreuses légendes autour du chapeau, qu'après des siècles de loyaux services, sa magie s'en irait pour que son esprit puisse enfin rejoindre celui de son illustre créateur, le courageux Godric Gryffondor. Le Choixpeau ne pourra donc pas, cette année, répartir nos nouveaux arrivants. J'ai donc décidé de leur laisser choisir eux-mêmes leur maison.

Tous les visages du petit groupe se mirent à sourire.

-Mais avant que ça ne soit définitif, ils vont passer un mois dans chaque maison, pour pouvoir faire le meilleur choix. Je leur laisse donc décider de leur première maison.

Les regards de tout le petit groupe se tournèrent vers Harry, tous le suivraient peu importe son choix. Bien évidemment, cette loyauté et cette « discipline » ne passa pas inaperçu pour de nombreuses personnes. Harry hocha la tête et s'approcha du directeur.

-Dans ce cas, ce sera Serpentard Monsieur.

-Soit ! Hop hop ! Allez prendre place et que le festin commence ! s'exclama Dumbledore en tapant dans ses mains.

Les plats apparurent les uns après les autres pendant que le groupe s'installait à la table des verts et argents, aux côtés des frères Weasley, de Drago et de Pansy.

-C'est quoi ce délire avec le Choixpeau ? demanda Pansy.

-Plus tard, répondit simplement Harry.

Tout le groupe attendait tranquillement qu'Harry commence à manger pour se servir. Le repas se passa merveilleusement bien, Harry et les autres firent la connaissance des Serpentard, et plus particulièrement de Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle. Les pères et mères de ses trois là étaient dans les rangs du Lord Noir. Harry s'était fixé comme objectif de faire de ces trois serpentard de nouveaux membres de sa confrérie.

Le repas terminé, les préfets en chefs de chaque maison prirent en charge les nouveaux arrivants. Chez Serpentard, cette tâche était celle de Drago. Les Serpentards étaient les premiers à quitter la Grande Salle. C'est donc sous les regards de tous les autres qu'ils se levèrent. Harry regarda autour de lui et aperçut Ginny à la table des rouges et ors. Elle le fusilla du regard.

*Ah bah oui. Je n'ai pas choisi Gryffondor, fallait se douter que ça n'allait pas lui plaire…*

Harry soutenu son regard, tout en souriant. Elle ravisa son regard tueur, lui fit un magnifique sourire accompagné d'un clin d'œil. Il détourna le regard et suivit les autres.

Drago les mena devant leur salle commune dans les cachots, sous le lac noir. Arrivé devant le mur le plus enfoncé dans les cachots, il prononça le mot de passe : « Sang-pur ».

-Retenez bien le mot de passe, sinon vous ne rentrerez pas. Il change toutes les deux semaines alors faites gaffe, tenez-vous au courant.

Le mur s'affaissa pour laisser entrer les verts et argents. Ils descendirent des marches et arrivèrent dans la salle commune : c'était une longue pièce en pierre, du plafond pendait des lampes rondes de couleur verte. Au fond de la pièce, il y avait deux portes, celle de gauche pour le dortoir des garçons et celle de droite pour le dortoir des filles expliqua Drago. Au milieu des deux portes se trouvait une imposante cheminée. Au centre se trouvait de nombreux canapés et fauteuils, contre les murs des tables de travail. Quelques fenêtres, par-ci par-là, laissaient entrevoir le lac noir dont une lumière verdâtre s'échappait.

Alexia commenta en première l'apparence de la salle commune.

-C'est moche …

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle et acquiescèrent.

-Nan mais vraiment. Je ne dis pas que ça doit forcément être lumineux et joyeux, mais que ça ait au moins du charme et du style.

-Ouai, va falloir qu'on s'occupe de ça, rajouta Ambre.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que Dumbledore et les autres soient d'accord, fit remarquer Ron.

-On verra ça plus tard avec Rogue, pour le moment que tout le monde aille s'installer dans son dortoir. Les filles, vous suivez Pansy, les mecs avec moi.

Les dortoirs se présentaient comme un long couloir avec une dizaine de porte à gauche et à droite. Chez les garçons, les portes de droites étaient les salles de bains et les portes de gauches les chambres, l'inverse de chez les filles. Chaque chambre était un rectangle contenant cinq lits disposés en U. Les chambres étaient numérotées par année en commençant par la septième.

-Mais il y a dix chambres, fit remarquer Harry.

-Oui, je sais. Il y a deux hypothèses : soit Poudlard accueillait plus d'élèves dans le passé, soit la formation durait plus longtemps. Normalement, chaque année il y a une quarantaine d'élèves qui rentrent à Poudlard, donc environ dix par maison et à chaque fois à peu près cinq garçons et cinq filles. Mais par exemple, il y a cinq ans, quand je suis entré à Poudlard, on était cinq garçons et trois filles.

-Mais vous n'étiez pas six ? demanda Jake.

-Nan, Blaise a un an de plus que nous, répondit Ron.

-Mais du coup, avec vous deux, on a besoin d'une chambre de plus donc c'est pratique. Ron, tu peux leur montrer leur chambre le temps que je montre la leur aux premières.

Ron les fit entrer dans la quatrième chambre. Elle était similaire à toutes les autres, les valises des deux garçons étaient déjà là.

-Voilà votre chambre les gars !

-Cool, on est enfin en amoureux, ironisa Harry.

-Attendais que je vous rejoigne, à trois la fête est plus folle !

-Vous arrêtez de dire des conneries, dit Drago avec un sourire en entrant dans la chambre. Faut se coucher les gars, demain on vous fait visiter le château ! Et finissez de vous installer.

-Ouai t'inquiètes ! Dormez bien les gars, à demain.

Drago et Ron quittèrent la chambre pendant que Jake et Harry défaisaient leur valise.

Cela faisait déjà une bonne heure que Jake dormait profondément. Harry, lui, ne dormait pas. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir ou quoique ce soit, il ne voulait simplement pas dormir. Et heureusement qu'il était éveillé sinon il n'aurait jamais pu remarquer ce qu'il se passait par la fenêtre : un patronus en forme de biche arrivait tout droit du lac noir. Il galopa devant la fenêtre du Serpentard tout en lui indiquant la surface. Harry compris qu'il devait aller à la surface du lac noir. Il enfila donc un short, une veste sans manche et des baskets. Il sortit de la salle commune et se faufila à travers les couloirs de l'immense école jusqu'à se retrouvait en dehors des murs de Pourdlard. Il faisait bon, le temps était doux, presqu'un peu chaud même. L'Héritier marcha jusqu'à la bordure du lac et le longea jusqu'à un arbre où il distinguait une silhouette. Il s'approcha doucement sans savoir vraiment à quoi s'attendre. La silhouette parut le reconnaitre et s'élança vers lui. Il ne fallut qu'une fraction de seconde à Harry pour distinguer les traits féminins que cachait l'obscurité. La jeune fille lui sauta au cou et ils tombèrent en arrière. Malgré la chute, elle ne le lâcha pas.

-Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? demanda Harry par pure politesse, car c'est lui qui avait amorti et encaissé le choc.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué Harry …

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué tu sais, répondit le brun avec un large sourire.

Mais qui est donc cette personne à qui Harry a énormément manqué ? La suite au prochain chapitre ;)

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis et me dire à qui vous pensez ! Ginny ? Ambre ? Kim ? Quelqu'un d'autre ? A vos reviews :D


	21. Escapade nocturne

La jeune écolière se redressa, le regarda et l'embrassa fougueusement, baiser auquel Harry répondit immédiatement, bien que surpris.

*Mais what ? Elle me fait quoi là ? Bon ok, je l'embrasse aussi, mais c'est elle qui a commencé !*

La jeune fille se recula et Harry se redressa à son tour. Elle passa chacune de ses jambes autour du héros et entoura son cou de ses bras. Il la regarda longuement, il la trouvait belle éclairée par le clair de lune. Elle lui avait manqué à son plus grand étonnement. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas, au contraire. Il avait essayé de ne pas penser à elle pendant le temps passé séparément et il croyait avoir réussi. Il avait fait en sorte d'occuper ses journées le plus possible pour cela. Mais il ne pouvait pas se le cacher, il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier.

Elle lui prit la main et la déposa sur sa joue. Le contact de leurs deux peaux la lui réchauffa. Elle lui prit sa deuxième main ce qui obligea le Serpentard à se redresser complétement ne pouvant plus prendre appui sur ses bras, elle déposa la deuxième main d'Harry dans son dos, sous son tee-shirt. Elle frissonna sous ce nouveau contact et se rapprocha du garçon.

-Tu m'as vraiment énormément manqué Harry, lui dit-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Mais ce baiser n'était pas comme le précédent, il était doux et tendre. De plus, il était humide, elle pleurait. Harry fut étonné mais il ne se dégagea pas. Il répondit à son baiser tout aussi tendrement tout en la faisant basculer en arrière. Elle se retrouva allongée dans l'herbe, sur le dos, avec Harry en appui sur les bras au-dessus d'elle.

-Pourquoi pleures-tu ? lui demanda-t-il gentiment.

-Quand tu es parti avec les autres, je pensais que ça irait, j'ai l'habitude de rester seule chez moi avec mes parents mais cette fois, je ne sais pas, il me manquait quelque chose. Et j'ai compris que ce qu'il me manquait, c'était toi.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu pleures ? questionna-t-il tendrement, avec un sourire.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, rigola-t-elle en le poussant sur le côté. Ne me prends pas pour une faible d'esprit Harry ! Je sais que ça fait niaise et cruche de pleurer parce qu'un mec te manque, mais c'est comme ça, j'y peux rien.

Harry s'allongea sur l'herbe et la jeune fille se blottit contre lui. Le jeune Héritier décida de la taquiner un peu.

-Eh ben, je ne pensais pas que tu étais une fille si facile.

La réaction de la jeune femme fut immédiate. Elle se releva avec un air faussement choqué et un regard menaçant tout aussi faux.

-Puisque c'est comme ça, je m'en vais, dit-elle en se levant et en partant au bord du lac.

Le jeune Serpentard se releva à son tour et la rejoignit en courant. Chose qu'il n'aurait pas dut faire puisque lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, elle le poussa d'un seul coup dans l'eau. Mais à sa grande surprise, Harry ne tomba pas. Malgré la force qu'elle y avait mis, le coup le déplaça d'à peine un mètre, insuffisant pour que le garçon à la cicatrice finisse à l'eau.

Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, très lentement. Elle ne voyait pas son visage, elle ne pouvait donc pas savoir comment réagir. Dans le doute, elle choisit de s'excuser.

-Je suis désolée Harry, je ne voulais pas te faire mal, s'il te plaît, ne t'énerves pas.

Le héros ne dit pas un mot, il continua simplement à s'approcher. Sa partenaire continuait de débiter des excuses jusqu'à ce qu'il pose son doigt sur sa bouche. Il passa une main derrière son cou et une sous les genoux de la jolie fille. Il la porta jusqu'au bord du lac, le visage toujours dans l'ombre. Une fois arrivé au bord de l'eau, son visage se découvrit enfin et la sorcière put y voir un large sourire. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour l'écrire, la jeune écolière se retrouva dans l'eau. Harry, fière de son coup, riait sous le clair de lune. Mais après une trentaine de secondes, il commença à s'inquiéter puisqu'il ne la voyait pas remonter et rentra dans l'eau. Il se sentit d'un coup tiré vers le fond, il se laissa faire. La jeune fille se colla à lui et l'embrassa. Ils remontèrent doucement sans se séparer. Ils regagnèrent le bord du lac et s'y allongèrent.

-Harry ?

-Oui ?

-Je t'aime.

Soudain, la porte du château s'ouvrit et laissa entrevoir le concierge, Rusard, lanterne à la main, avec sa chatte, Miss Teigne.

-Je sais que vous êtes là ! Sortez de là immédiatement ! Inutile de vous cacher ! s'écria le vieillard.

Les deux adolescents s'enfoncèrent le plus possible dans l'herbe pour se cacher au mieux.

-Harry, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? paniqua l'écolière.

-Ne t'en fais pas, on va bien trouver quelque chose, la rassura-t-il.

*Que faire ? Je ne peux pas l'attaquer, elle le prendrait très mal. Je ne peux pas non plus transplaner, je ne suis pas censé savoir le faire, et puis je crois que ça ne marche pas à Poudlard. Réfléchis Harry, réfléchis !*

Le jeune homme fixa l'eau du lac et se souvint du dortoir des Serpentards. Plonger dans le lac, nager jusqu'à la fenêtre de l'une des chambres et la fracasser pour rentrer lui parut être une bonne idée pendant une fraction de seconde. Bien évidemment, casser une fenêtre en pleine nuit lors de son premier soir dans l'école n'était pas la bonne solution ; d'un, parce qu'il pourrait se faire renvoyer pour ce motif et de deux, sa culpabilité pour avoir enfreint le règlement serait sûre, et donc, un renvoi possible. Ce n'était donc pas la bonne solution. Et pendant qu'il réfléchissait à cela, la jeune fille avait de son côté agit. Ses mains étaient enfouies dans la terre, elle chuchotait des incantations presque inaudibles, du moins, inidentifiables pour Harry. Il la regardait faire, même s'il ne comprenait ni ce qu'elle disait ni l'intérêt. Soudain, un essaim d'oiseau sortit de la forêt, tournoya dans les airs et fila vers le concierge.

-Maintenant, lança-t-elle tout en tirant Harry vers la forêt interdite.

Les deux ados s'étaient maintenant bien enfoncés dans la forêt quand l'adolescente décida de s'arrêter un moment. Ils s'adossèrent à un arbre pour se reposer un peu et réfléchir.

-Tu sais, je ne veux pas remettre en doute ton intervention et tout, mais je ne suis pas sûr que s'enfoncer encore plus dans la forêt et donc s'éloigner du château soit la meilleure chose à faire.

Elle le regarda pendant quelque seconde avant de répondre.

-Je te trouve bien peureux et bien anxieux Harry, rien à voir avec cet été, que t'est-il donc arrivé ?

-Humpf... Je ne suis pas stressé ou quoique ce soit, je ne veux simplement pas me faire virer.

-Tu as bien fait d'aller à Serpentard, il n'y a que des peureux chez eux.

-Et que voulais-tu que je fasse exactement ? Que je me transforme en loup devant le concierge ?

-Effectivement, tu aurais pu faire ça…

-Tu rigoles là j'espère. Je ne suis pas aussi bête pour m'attaquer à un membre de Poudlard ou alors pour révéler à toute l'école que je ne suis pas un simple sorcier et que je suis une sorte d'animagus illégal.

-Dommage, ça aurait pu faire sensation, surtout auprès des filles, lui déclara-t-elle avec pleins de sous-entendus. Et ça ne ferait pas de mal à Serpentard d'avoir des gens appréciables dans ses rangs.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ?

-Je dis simplement qu'ici, les Serpentards sont considérés comme une plaie, ils sont considérés par tous comme des mangemorts. Et puis, tu sais, les bad boys ne courent pas les rues à Poudlard, alors je pense que si tu montres ta vraie nature, les filles qui te courront après seront un bon moyen pour toi de t'intégrer.

Harry sourit à la remarque, il se demandait si ses paroles n'avaient pas une double signification.

-Tu ne t'attends quand même pas à ce que je te sorte du « mais je me fous des autres filles, il n'y a que toi que je veux ».

La jeune fille sourit au vu de la réponse de l'Héritier. Elle se releva, Harry aussi, et lui lança ceci.

-Ecoute Harry, ne crois pas que je suis une fille facile. Si tu as cru ça jusque-là, tu peux te le sortir de ta petite tête, lui dit-elle, provocatrice.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai dit que je n'aimais pas quand c'était trop facile qu'il faut te donner un genre, fit-il, encore plus provocateur.

-Arrêtes de croire que tout tourne autour de toi. Tu as peut-être eu cette impression à l'extérieur mais à l'intérieur de ces murs, ne crois pas que tu es le seul chasseur et que je ne suis que ta proie.

-Comment ça ?

*Tu veux jouer ? J'aime jouer.*

-Il y aura beaucoup de garçons qui vont me tourner autour cette année.

-Ah bon ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

-Et n'oublies pas que je peux aussi me transformer en chasseuse, continua-t-elle comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu.

-J'aime ta façon de faire, mais tu oublies un peu trop vite ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, le « je t'aime » au bord du lac trahit ta vraie nature.

-Tu crois peut-être pouvoir me déstabiliser avec ça, mais ce n'est pas un rôle que je joue Harry. Beaucoup de garçons vont me tourner autour cette année. La plupart seront sans intérêt, je l'admets, mais peut être que d'autres sauront faire moi leur petite amie. Ou peut-être et surtout, je vais moi-même faire en sorte de devenir une chasseuse, car des garçons m'attireront.

D'un seul coup, la silhouette d'Harry se brouilla et sa partenaire se retrouva plaquée contre un arbre. Il s'était déplacé si vite que les yeux de l'adolescente n'avaient pas pu le suivre. Elle était bloquée entre le tronc de l'arbre et la peau brûlante et musculeuse de l'Héritier.

-Ne joue pas trop non plus. Aucuns d'eux ne te touchera, est-ce que tu m'as bien compris ? Tu es à moi et uniquement à moi, est-ce que c'est clair ? demanda dangereusement Harry, une lueur de folie dans le regard. Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable, alors ne me provoque pas trop.

Du charisme, de la force ainsi que la folie de la possession émanaient de son regard et de tout son corps. Elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps et succomba à l'aura destructrice et séductrice du jeune brun. Elle lui sauta au cou, passa ses jambes autour de sa taille et s'empara de ses lèvres.

Le baiser était fort, surpuissant. Les deux amants étaient survoltés à un tel point que d'Harry s'échappait de la brume noire et que de la sorcière une lueur blanche jaillissait. Le baiser dura encore et ils finirent par se séparer. La jeune fille regagna la terre et prit la main du jeune homme pour l'attirer vers un bosquet. A l'intérieur se trouvait un tunnel, tunnel qu'ils empruntèrent sans un bruit. Ils se retrouvèrent à Pré-au-Lard, le village le plus proche de l'école. De là, Harry continua de la suivre jusqu'à une boutique, Honeydukes. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur et se dirigèrent sous un escalier. Là, elle souleva une dalle et se faufila à l'intérieur, suivit par Harry. Ils marchèrent et finir par ressortir dans Poudlard, sous la statue d'une vieille sorcière borgne.

-Nous sommes au troisième étage, il faut que tu redescendes sans te faire prendre, tu penses en être capable ?

-Ne me prends pas pour un incapable.

Elle commença à monter les marches pour regagner sa salle commune au septième étage.

-Bonne nuit Harry, lui dit-elle en souriant.

-Bonne nuit Ginny, répondit-il en tournant les talons. A demain.


	22. No chapter : Hommage à Alan Rickman

Bonsoir à tous !

Ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre que je poste aujourd'hui juste un petit mot pour la perte d'un être extraordinaire : Alan Rickman. C'était un grand homme et un grand acteur. Ma sœur m'a bassiné je ne sais combien de fois avec Raison et Sentiment où il joue le commandant Brandon.

Bref, vous vous douterez que ce qui me touche le plus est de perdre celui qui a incarné le fameux professeur de potions, celui qui m'a terrorisé tout comme Neville, celui que j'ai haïe comme il haïssait Harry, celui que j'ai aimé comme il a aimé Lily.

Je ne pense pas qu'il y aurait pu exister un meilleur acteur dans ce monde pour donner vie sur grand écran au Professeur Rogue. Son visage de marbre, ciré, ses cheveux noir, lisses et gras. Sa tenue noire, près du corps, accompagné de sa cape tout aussi noire.

J'ai tellement détesté ce personnage dans mon enfance qu'au dénouement des Reliques de la Mort, enfoui sous la couette de mon lit, stores fermés, en plein mois de Juillet, je l'ai aimé tout autant. Et depuis ce jour, tout comme le dit Harry à Albus Severus, il porte le nom de deux grands directeurs de Poudlard, l'un d'eux était à Serpentard et c'est l'homme le plus courageux que l'on n'ait jamais connu, je l'admire.

Mine de rien, même si ce n'était, pour beaucoup, qu'un acteur, pour tous ceux qui comme moi, on grandit avec Harry Potter et qui l'ont aimé au point de devenir une passion, cet homme restera à jamais gravé.

Je ne peux pas imaginer un Harry Potter sans un Rogue. Et je ne peux encore moins imaginer ma propre histoire sans un Severus.

Aujourd'hui, j'étais en cours lorsque j'ai appris sa mort, je dirais même plus, j'étais en train d'écrire un passage où il parlait. J'ai tout de suite arrêté ce que j'étais en train de faire et j'ai contemplé mon écran pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Je ne dirais pas que j'en avais les larmes aux yeux, quoique, en ce moment même, pendant que j'écris ces mots, je les sens aller et venir. Ça m'a seulement fait un choc, je ne m'y attendais absolument pas.

Savoir que l'un de vos acteurs préférés, qui joue tellement bien son rôle, qui vous a tellement ému et tenu à cœur, apprendre que cette personne-là est décédée dans la nuit du 13 au 14 Janvier 2016 sans que vous ne vous en rendiez compte, ça fait très bizarre. Se rendre compte que vous n'avez qu'une seule envie, écrire pour rendre hommage à ce grand homme qu'il était.

Je ne prétends pas connaitre toute sa vie ou même toute sa filmographie, mais vous savez aussi bien que moi que cet homme est une institution dans la religion Harry Potteresque.

Je n'ai pas le cœur à écrire plus ce soir, même si je pense savoir maintenant comment clôturer mon chapitre.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite plein de bonheur pour 2016 et encore une pensée pour Alan Rickman, qui n'aura pas la possibilité de passer cette année et toutes les autres en notre compagnie, nous, ses fans.

Kidy


	23. Premiers pas à Poudlard

Le lendemain, le réveil fut rude pour notre jeune sorcier. Sa sortie nocturne l'avait anormalement épuisé, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Jake, Dray et Ron, en tenue de sport.

-Eh ben alors, on a du mal à se lever ? demanda Drago, tout sourire.

-Allez la Belle au Bois Dormant, on se bouge ! se moqua Jake.

Le jeune homme se leva et les couvertures qui le couvraient retombèrent sur le sol. Les visages troublés lui indiquèrent que quelque chose n'allait pas. Effectivement, sur son torse, au-dessus de son pectoral gauche, une fissure de sept centimètres, semblable à une plaie, luisait d'une couleur rouge vif.

Et pourtant, cette fissure n'était pas une plaie, puisqu'en réalité, il n'y avait pas de crevasse. En effet, c'est comme si son corps s'était ouvert pour laisser passer cette sorte de pierre, comparable à un rubis. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à l'Héritier pour comprendre que cette fissure n'était pas une nouvelle blessure car elle se trouvait là où, il y a un peu plus d'un mois, une branche l'avait transpercée.

Il se dirigea vers son armoire et s'habilla comme si de rien n'était.

-Bon, allez, on y va, dit-il en passant entre ses amis et commençant à trottiner.

-Eh, Harry ! Attends-nous !

-Mais ils sont où ? Ça fait déjà une demi-heure qu'on les attend, se plaignit Pansy.

Et justement, en parlant des garçons, des pas de courses se firent entendre et le quatuor entra dans la Grande Salle. Ils arrivèrent les cheveux mouillés et en bataille, les chaussures délacées, et surtout les chemises grandes ouvertes. Ils exposèrent ainsi leur corps plus ou moins parfait à l'ensemble de Poudlard. Des exclamations et des chuchotements parcoururent la Grande Salle. Leurs corps firent oublier à toutes les filles de l'école qu'ils étaient des Serpentard. Par contre, du côté des gars, la jalousie accentua leur haine envers les verts et argents.

-Ça fait du bien ! s'exclama Dray en s'asseyant à la table de sa maison, les cheveux encore mouillés par la douche qu'il venait de prendre.

-Heureusement qu'il n'y a plus aucun professeur, sinon, votre entrée aurait été sanctionnée.

-Ah, Pansy, toi et ta légendaire bonne humeur, releva Jacob.

Ambre fusilla Harry du regard. Sans y faire attention, le jeune garçon parla par télépathie avec la blonde.

« Bah alors, tu es jalouse ? »

« Je t'avoue que oui, ça m'embête un peu que tu t'exposes comme ça. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Bah oui, je te rappelle que jusqu'à il y a un mois, ce corps était tout à moi. »

« Et ce n'est plus le cas ? »

« … »

-Harry, dépêche-toi de te servir, les plats ne vont pas tarder à disparaitre.

Ils quittèrent la Grande Salle, emplois du temps en main.

-Yes ! On n'a pas cours le lundi matin, se réjouit Drago.

-Parle pour toi, on a des cours de vol nous, fit remarquer Jake.

-Ils sont sérieux ? Ils ne savent pas à qui ils s'adressent. Viens Ron, on les accompagne, je veux voir Harry s'entraîner à voler, ricana Dray.

-Il faut que je passe au dortoir récupérer mon balai.

-Nan Harry, ne le sort pas tout de suite, garde le pour le premier match contre Gryffondor.

-Mais je ne fais même pas partie de l'équipe, fit remarquer le brun.

-Dès que les sélections auront lieu, tu deviendras capitaine à ma place, de toute façon.

-Il en est hors de question Drago, rétorqua-t-il.

-On en reparlera, fit le blond mettant fin à la conversation.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc avec les premières années, qui tentaient de faire passer un balai qui jonchait le sol à leur main.

-Vous cinq ! s'exclama Mrs Bibine en s'adressant à Harry, Jacob, Ambre, Kim et Alexia, vous savez voler ?

-Heu … sûrement, répondit Harry, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Faites-nous donc une démonstration Mr Reptia.

Le jeune garçon se positionna à côté d'une première année de Serpentard, à peine sa main avait-elle quitté sa poche que le balai s'était déjà envolé jusqu'à lui. Il l'enfourcha sous les regards admiratifs des premières années. Il frappa le sol et s'envola, il fit une petite démonstration en enchainant vrilles, loopings et descentes en piqué. Il déposa le pied à terre sous le regard réprobateur de Mrs Bibine.

-Ne voltigez pas trop Reptia, vous êtes en cours, pas sur un terrain de Quidditch. De plus, en présence de premières années qui ne savent pas faire un dixième de ce que vous venez de faire.

-Désolé madame, mais vous m'avez demandé de vous prouver que je sais voler.

-Bien, vous n'avez donc pas besoin de cours de vol, vous pouvez disposer. Et Mr Reptia, songez à intégrer une équipe de Quidditch.

La matinée se poursuivit pour nos nouveaux avec un cours commun avec les quatrièmes années de Gryffondor et de Serpentard, le cours de soin aux créatures magiques, administré par le garde de chasse de l'école, Rubeus Hagrid. Les élèves s'étaient regroupés en arc de cercle autour du demi-géant. Les cinq amis se positionnèrent en première ligne.

Harry, tout à gauche, sentit une main s'emparer de la sienne. Il ne connaissait que deux mains aussi douces que celle-ci, celles d'Ambre et celles de Ginny. Ambre étant à sa droite et la main se trouvant enlacée étant sa main gauche, il en déduit que c'était Ginny. Sans se retourner, il la sentit s'approcher doucement et lui chuchoter à l'oreille un simple « salut, toi. »

Ces quelques mots le firent frissonner.

-Bonjour à tous ! Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas encore, je suis Hagrid, garde-chasse, garde des Sceaux et professeur des soins aux créatures magiques à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Et aujourd'hui, nous avons beaucoup de chance, dit-il en brandissant une cage couverte d'un drap blanc. Je vous préviens, à part celui-ci, je n'en ai vu qu'un vivant, dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Le demi-géant à la barbe hirsute retira le tissu blanc pour découvrir un magnifique phénix au pelage noir et aux yeux d'un vert étincelant. Le visage d'Harry passa d'un certain intérêt à de la colère, ceux de ses amis paraissaient surpris.

-Donc comme vous pouvez le v…

-Relâchez ce phénix immédiatement, il ne vous appartient pas, rugit Harry.

-On ne sait pas à qui il ap…

-C'est mon phénix, alors libérez-le maintenant.

-Ton phénix ? Je ne crois pas. Les phénix n'éclosent qu'en présence de très grand sorcier, et à ton âge, je ne pense pas qu…

-Ferme là, tonna Harry.

Les exclamations d'émerveillements et de joies provoquées par la découverte du phénix s'étaient estompées laissant leur place à un silence de mort. Harry commençait très clairement à perdre patience, et ça, ce n'était bon pour personne. Ginny sentait une pression de plus en plus forte sur sa main qui commençait à la faire souffrir. Harry ouvrit la bouche, sûrement pour menacer le garde-chasse une fois de plus, mais Ginny lui coupa la parole.

-Hagrid, il dit la vérité ! Ce garçon est un ami de mon frère et il a passé l'été avec cet oiseau. Je vous assure que c'est son phénix, il s'appelle Zéphyr.

La main de Ginny devint de moins en moins douloureuse, l'Héritier se calmait.

-Voyons voir ça, dit le demi-géant en ouvrant la cage.

L'oiseau s'envola instantanément vers Harry et se percha sur son épaule. Le Prince des Ténèbres lança un regard noir au professeur, lâcha la main de Ginny, tourna les talons et quitta la clairière suivit de son groupe.

Ils finirent de manger et rejoignirent leur seul cours de l'après-midi, les potions. C'est donc sans crainte que l'ensemble des Serpentard investiguèrent la salle, à l'inverse des Gryffondor, qui eux, même après des années d'habitude, vivaient mal les cours du professeur Rogue. Ce dernier entra avec fracas à l'autre bout de la salle, d'une porte se trouvant près de son bureau.

-Ouvrez vos livres pages 18, ordonna-t-il. Avant de commencer, vérifions vos connaissances. Mr Reptia, quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ?

-Il n'y en a pas, Monsieur.

-Et Mr Malefoy, qu'obtiens-je si j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?

\- Un Philtre de Mort Vivante, Monsieur.

-Très bien messieurs, cinq points pour Serpentard.

Rogue se tourna lentement vers les Gryffondor, une lueur menaçante mêlée à de l'excitation dans le regard. Il cherchait une victime, un cancre qui ferait perdre des points aux rouges et ors.

-Mr Londubat, où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard ?

-Je ne sais pas, Monsieur, répondit un garçon un peu bouffi pendant que la main d'une jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés s'agitait dans les airs.

-Comme c'est regrettable, j'enlève cinq points à Gryffondor pour l'incompétence de cette maison.

-Monsieur, un bézo…

-Cinq points en moins pour votre insolence, Miss Granger. On lève la main et on attend d'être interrogé, il ne suffit pas d'être une effroyable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Il semblerait que seuls les élèves de ma maison soient doués et respectueux dans cette école, dit-il en observant la main de Harry se lever. Mr Reptia, éclairez-nous.

-Il me semble que le bézoard est une petite pierre qui provient de l'estomac des chèvres et qui protège contre la plupart des poisons.

A la fin du cours, Serpentard avait encore accumulé quinze points et Gryffondor en avait perdu dix de plus, après que Seamus Finnigan est fait fondre son chaudron puis brûlé sa table.

Un peu avant la sonnerie, ayant terminé sa potion depuis plus de dix minutes, Harry posa une question au professeur de potions.

-Monsieur, j'aimerais vous demander quelque chose. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qu'une potion ne puisse guérir, autre que la mort ?

Rogue réfléchit quelques instants et répondit.

-Chez nous, sorciers, il n'y a rien qu'une potion ne puisse résoudre, même la mort peut être repoussée. Par contre, depuis quelques années, des chercheurs de Sainte Mangouste travaillent en étroite collaboration avec d'autres chercheurs moldus pour trouver un remède à un fléau qu'ils appellent « cancer ».

-Et qu'est-ce qu'un cancer ? demanda Pansy.

-C'est une maladie qui s'attaque à n'importe qui, à n'importe quel moment, sans qu'on ne s'y attende, et qui emporte parfois de magnifiques personnes sans crier gare.

Tout le monde se tourna vers le Maître des potions, le regard vide, perdu, comme s'ils avaient vu un fantôme. La sonnerie retentit et les élèves quittèrent la salle, mine de rien.


	24. Premiers problèmes

Yo tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire mais c'est moi qui vous offre un cadeau : le chapitre 23 de Bring Me To Life ! J'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé dans une review.

* * *

La semaine s'était très bien passée pour les nouveaux élèves. Nos héros faisaient des merveilles dans la plupart des cours, excellent en potions et en métamorphose mais surtout en sortilèges et en défense contre les forces du mal.

Aujourd'hui, le premier samedi de Harry à Poudlard commença tôt. Il se leva avant les autres, il s'était habitué au rythme des cours. Il enfila sa tenue de sport et partit seul en trottinant. Il traversa les couloirs des cachots et monta l'escalier en colimaçon menant à la surface. A peine avait-il mit le pied sur le palier du rez-de-chaussée qu'une main l'agrippa et le plaqua contre le mur. De douces lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, douces lèvres qui appartenaient à une tête à la chevelure blonde. C'était des lèvres que Harry connaissait bien, celles d'Ambre (non non … ce n'est pas Drago ^.^'). Il allait répondre à son baiser lorsqu'un bruit sourd leur parvint. Une bouteille venait de glisser des mains de la petite sœur de Ron et s'était fracassée sur le sol. Ambre s'était naturellement écartée de Harry, n'ayant rien à se reprocher. Harry, lui, était resté plaqué contre le mur, se trouvant dans une telle situation pour la première fois. La jolie blonde rejoignit Ginny.

-Tu es la petite sœur de Ron, Ginny, c'est ça ?

La rouquine acquiesça, un peu incrédule. Apparemment la jeune femme n'était pas au courant pour Harry et elle.

**En même temps, il n'y a rien entre nous. En tout cas, il n'y a rien d'officiel et vu ce que je viens de voir, ça ne le sera jamais.**

Ambre entama gentiment la conversation avec des questions basiques. Harry était perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle l'interrompit.

-Viens Harry, on va déjeuner !

-Euh … nan, nan, c'est bon ! Faut que j'aille courir, on se rejoint plus tard, dit-il en quittant enfin son mur et en partant en direction du parc.

*Eh merde ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu qu'Ambre me chope comme ça ? Et puis pourquoi est-ce que Ginny a décidé d'arriver pile à ce moment-là ?

Voilà pourquoi je n'ai jamais voulu jouer sur deux tableaux en même temps, j'ai toujours eu peur qu'un truc du genre arrive. Bon après ce n'est pas comme si j'étais officiellement en couple avec l'une ou l'autre, donc ça va. Mais en même temps, je n'ai jamais parlé d'Ambre à Ginny et pour Ambre c'est comme si on ne s'était jamais vraiment quitté.

En plus, ça fait déjà une semaine qu'on est ici et Ambre ne m'a pas reparlé de nous deux alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a fait ça aujourd'hui ?

Bien sûr, vu la réflexion de la dernière fois dans la Grande Salle je me doutais qu'il y avait quelque chose mais de là à me choper comme ça, sans en parler ni rien.

Enfin bref, première gaffe amoureuse et à Poudlard, génial.*

Harry était tranquillement allongé dans l'herbe, Zéphyr à ses côtés. Il faisait encore largement assez chaud pour passer du temps au soleil et en tee-shirt. Le phénix s'était blottit contre Harry, la tête posée dans le cou de son maître.

Il sortit un parchemin vierge de sa poche, pointa sa baguette dessus et commença une formule.

-Je jure…

-Ne fais pas ça ici, Harry.

Harry sursauta quelque peu et se retourna vivement, réveillant Zéphyr. Devant lui se trouvait le Maître des potions.

-Severus, tu m'as fait peur.

-Vraiment ? Ce serait bien la première fois depuis des années. Tu sais, même si nous sommes à Poudlard, il ne faut pas que tu te relâches Harry, jamais.

-Oui je sais bien, c'est important d'être sur ses gardes. Mais tu ne penses pas que la simple présence d'Albus Dumbledore dans cette école la rend intouchable ?

-Peut-être bien, du point de vue du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Il existe des rivalités à Poudlard Harry, et il n'est pas rare que des élèves s'en prennent à d'autres élèves, surtout aux Serpentard.

-Je vois. J'aimerais bien qu'ils essayent, cela m'amuserait beaucoup.

-Bref. N'utilises pas cette carte en plein jour et à la vue de tout le monde, elle est interdite.

-Je le sais, ne t'en fais pas. Mais qui aurait bien pu passer par là sans que je ne me rende compte, à part toi ?

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être Albus Dumbledore.

-Ouai, tu n'as pas tort, ce n'était pas très prudent.

-Et en parlant de Dumbledore, il demande à te voir. Suis-moi, lui ordonna-t-il en tournant les talons en direction du château.

Ils arrivèrent devant une immense statue d'un griffon qui se déroba lorsque Rogue eut donné le mot de passe.

-« Sorbet citron » ? Sérieusement ?

-Oui, notre directeur adore les sucreries.

Ils montèrent un escalier en colimaçon, qui montait seul, comme un escalator. Severus frappa à la porte du bureau du directeur et laissa Harry y entrer seul.

-Bonjour, Harry.

-Bonjour, Monsieur.

-Assieds-toi, je t'en prie, lui dit-il en lui désignant un fauteuil de l'autre côté de son bureau, en face du sien. Alors Harry, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais suscité l'intérêt de plusieurs de nos professeurs.

-Vraiment ?

-Oh oui, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi toute cette semaine. Pratiquement tous les repas étaient animés par les rapports de tes exploits en classe.

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'exploit soit le bon mot, je me débrouille, voilà tout. Peut-être mieux que les autres, c'est pour cela que les professeurs m'ont remarqué mais rien de plus.

-Tu es trop modeste Harry. Le professeur Flitwick m'a dit que tu excellais déjà avec les sortilèges informulés alors que c'est au programme de l'année prochaine et le professeur Rogue pense que tu as au moins un voir deux ans d'avance sur tes camarades, en connaissance et en technique. De plus, et c'est ce qui m'a de loin le plus surprit, le professeur McGonagall, n'arrête pas de me parler de toi. Selon elle, tu aurais les capacités pour devenir métamorphomage.

-Métamorphomage ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-C'est quelqu'un qui a un don particulier pour métamorphoser les choses et surtout les parties de son corps. C'est un don très rare, qui éclot en même temps que les premiers pouvoirs magiques.

-Mais je n'ai pas ce don, Monsieur. Je vois maintenant de quoi vous voulez parler et je vous assure que je n'en suis pas un. Je n'ai jamais réussi à métamorphoser quoique soit de manière naturelle, j'ai dû apprendre.

-Et puisque tu en parles, où as-tu appris tout cela ? Poudlard est, sans vouloir me vanter, la meilleure école de sorcellerie. Alors j'aimerais savoir comment un nouvel élève peut-être meilleur que mes propres élèves, allant jusqu'à dépasser Miss Granger !

-Granger ?

-Tu ne l'as pas remarqué ? Elle est la meilleure élève de Poudlard depuis des années, toujours en quête de savoir, elle est pourtant dans le même cours que toi.

-Ah, je crois que je vois de qui vous voulez parler, c'est celle que tout le monde appelle « Miss-Je-Sais-Tout » ?

-Il semblerait. Donc, j'aimerais comprendre quel genre de formation as-tu reçu pour la dépasser ?

-Rien de particulier. J'ai simplement beaucoup voyagé, j'ai rencontré beaucoup de personnes différentes, dont des professeurs, et on s'est toujours assuré à ce que j'apprenne le plus de choses possibles dans chaque pays. De plus, je me suis fait beaucoup d'amis d'horizons différents comme Drago et Ron. Ils m'ont souvent accompagné durant mes voyages pendant les vacances d'été, c'est avec eux que j'ai rencontré Ambre, Alexia, Jacob et Kim.

-Oh, je comprends mieux la progression de ces deux-là, dit-il un sourire aux lèvres. Je comprends donc ta diversité magique, mais malgré le fait que tu aies eu différents professeurs avec certainement différents caractères, cela ne te donne pas le droit de manquer de respect à ceux de cette école, dit-il soudain avec un air grave.

-Vous voulez parler d'Hagrid, Monsieur, c'est cela ? Je suis désolé pour ce que je lui ai dit, mais mon phénix avait disparu depuis la veille et le voir là, enfermé dans une cage magique, lui empêchant même toute communication m'a mis hors de moi. J'irais m'excuser au plus vite.

-Tu communiques avec ton phénix ?

-Oui, Monsieur, par télépathie.

-Bien, très bien. Maintenant que les remontrances sont passées, j'ai encore quelques petites questions à te poser. Est-ce que tu te plais à Poudlard ?

-Bien sûr Monsieur, cette école est extraordinaire, dit-il avec enthousiasme.

-Et est-ce que Serpentard te convient toujours ? J'ai pu remarquer que tu t'entendais très bien avec tous les élèves de cette maison, donc je me demandais si tu voulais déjà changer de maison, pour voir à quoi ressemble la vie chez les autres élèves.

-C'est vrai que je me sens très bien à Serpentard, il y a Ron et Drago qui y sont très apprécié, tout comme Fred et Georges que je connais très bien aussi. Sans oublié Pansy, bien évidemment.

-Ah, effectivement tu connais beaucoup de nos meilleurs Serpentard. Tu ne veux donc pas changer de maison, pour faire de nouvelles rencontres ?

-Pas pour l'instant. Je n'ai pas encore vraiment pris mes marques, j'aimerais au moins m'essayer au Quidditch et aux différentes associations avant de quitter les verts et argents.

-Bien, alors je te libère. Profites bien de ton week-end Harry.

-Merci Monsieur, vous aussi, dit-il en quittant son siège et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Quand il sorti, il fut surprit de voir que Jacob attendait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Jay ?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est Severus qui m'a dit que Dumbledore voulais me voir, et toi ?

-Pareil.

La porte s'ouvrit derrière eux et Dumbledore apparut.

-Monsieur Black, entrez, je vous en prie.

-Bienvenu dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard ! Aujourd'hui, les sélections seront serrées, je remets moi-même en jeu mon titre de capitaine, alors si quelqu'un veut prouver qu'il sait mieux voler que moi et mieux diriger que moi, qu'il ne se prive pas. Je vous préviens tout de suite, si quelques un d'entre vous ont l'intention de ne pas se donner à fond de peur de me vexer ou de prendre ma place, c'est la porte. Je ne saurais accepter dans cette équipe des joueurs incapables de me prendre le souaffle, de m'envoyer un cognard, d'arrêter mes tirs ou encore d'attraper le vif d'or. J'ai la réputation d'être plus ou moins bons à tous les postes, vous serez donc évaluer en fonction de mes propres résultats ! Alors faites-moi le plaisir de me ridiculiser, ou c'est moi qui le ferais tout au long de votre scolarité !

Les sélections s'étaient parfaitement bien déroulées, Drago avait constitué son équipe.

-Alors cette année, au poste de gardien, nous retrouvons toujours Ron et au poste de batteur, il y aura toujours les jumeaux Weasley. Pour ce qui est des trois poursuiveurs, il y aura moi, Jacob et Kim. Et enfin, eu poste d'attrapeur, il y aura Harry. Merci aux autres d'avoir participé et de s'être donné au max, je ne vous rabaisserai pas cette année, c'est promis !

Le blond leur fit signe de partir pour ne laisser que les sélectionnés au centre du terrain.

-Bon, on est censé voter mais comme tout le monde s'en doute, le capitaine cette année ce sera Har…

-Drago ! s'exclamèrent les six autres.

Le Serpentard fut surprit de la réaction de ses coéquipiers.

-On est tous d'accord là-dessus Drago, releva Harry.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça serait à moi de vous diriger, vous savez qu'Harry est bien plus apte …

-Je sais que vous avez l'habitude que je vous dirige en dehors de ces murs, le coupa le brun, mais ce qui se passe à Poudlard reste à Poudlard et tu as bien plus d'expérience que moi vis-à-vis des matchs et de nos adversaires, alors tu restes à ta place. De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix, on a voté.

* * *

Alors ? Vos avis ? Laissez moi une review ! Encore un grand merci à tous ceux qui me suivent, je vous aime !

Kidy


End file.
